Un amor a través del tiempo
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Ash, Serena y Bonnie; se encuentran en la excavación de una de las civilizaciones más antiguas de Kalos y posiblemente del mundo Pokemón, donde averiguan algo que los unira.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo (Remake)

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, aventura, drama

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

\- Capítulo I: Una civilización perdida.

Seguimos en la región Kalos, y encontramos a nuestros amigos; Ash, Serena y Bonnie se separan un momento de Clemont para la quinta batalla de gimnasio de Ash, en eso nuestros héroes están caminando por un bosque.

Vaya sí que hace un hermoso día ¿No lo crees, Ash? – Dijo Serena, mirando a Ash mientras caminaban.

Cierto Serena, es un hermoso día – Dijo Ash notando el día soleado.

¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo mi hermano en estos momentos? – Pregunto Bonnie.

Seguro está entrenando para nuestra batalla de gimnasio, yo también entrenare duro para ganar mi quinta medalla de Kalos – Dijo Ash muy entusiasmado.

Y que no se te olvide que mi hermano también es fuerte – Dijo Bonnie confiando en Clemont.

Pues, le dije que lo vería en Ciudad Luminalia en una semana, ¿así que por que no nos tomamos un descanso? – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Me parece bien – Dijo Serena.

Si ¿Por qué no? – Dijo Bonnie.

Pero en eso ven llegan varias camionetas con varios arqueólogos y trabajadores, así que Ash pregunta a donde iban.

Oiga señor ¿A dónde se dirigen? – Pregunto Ash a unos trabajadores.

Vamos a una excavación arqueológica, es aquí cerca; y creemos que es un yacimiento grande – Dijo uno de los trabajadores a Ash.

¿Excavación? – Dijo Serena, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Si, así que será muy peligrosa, que tengan un buen día – Dijo el trabajador despidiéndose de los chicos.

Así que la camioneta con los trabajadores siguió su camino, dejando a los chicos atrás.

Oigan Serena y Bonnie, ¿quieren ir a ver? – Pregunto Ash a Serena y a Bonnie algo entusiasmado.

No lo sé… - Dijo Serena, no muy segura del asunto.

Vamos, será divertido; vamos Pikachu – Dijo Ash corriendo hacia la excavación.

Si, vamos Dedenne – Dijo Bonnie tomando paso con Ash.

¡Oigan, espérenme, no me dejen aquí! – Dijo Serena, tratando de alcanzar a Ash y a Bonnie que se habían adelantado.

Una vez en el lugar de la excavación, Ash y Bonnie vieron como los arqueólogos y los trabajadores, excavaban la zona encontrando artefactos, y descubriendo edificios escondidos por el bosque. Naturalmente Ash y Bonnie estaban asombrados del tamaño del sitio, en eso Serena les dio alcance.

Ash, ¿qué miras? – Dijo Serena, alcanzando a Ash.

Esto es increíble, mira todo lo que han encontrado; Pikachu vamos a ver más de cerca ¿Vienes Bonnie? – Dijo Ash a su compañero y a Bonnie.

Si – Dijo Bonnie siguiéndolo.

Esperen – Dijo Serena, tratando de seguirles el paso.

En eso los tres, miran todo lo que han encontrado los arqueólogos; piezas de cerámica, prendas de vestir, joyas y algunas esculturas de Pokemón.

Vaya, sí que se ven antiguas estas cosas – Dijo Serena mirando las piezas.

Ya lo creo, como de hace siglos – Dijo Bonnie admirando las piezas.

Hola, chicos; bienvenidos a la excavación que hace el museo de ciudad Luminalia – Dijo uno de los arqueólogos a Ash, Serena y Bonnie.

Hola, vaya sí que este lugar es increíble – Dijo Ash viendo la zona.

Sí que lo es, de hecho aquí habito una de las civilizaciones más antiguas del mundo Pokemón, quizás esta es más antigua que Pokémopolis en Kanto – Dijo el arqueólogo a los chicos.

¿Enserio, más antigua que Pokémopolis? –Pregunto Ash al arqueólogo.

Posiblemente, esta es una de las primeras civilizaciones que convivieron con los Pokemón – Dijo el arqueólogo.

Oiga, ¿Y cómo eran las personas de esta ciudad? – Pregunto Serena muy curiosa.

Pues, aun no lo descubrimos en sí, pero las pinturas dejadas por los antiguos habitantes del lugar nos han dado muchas pistas de cómo era la vida en la ciudad – Dijo el arqueólogo a Serena.

¡Profesor, mire esto por favor! – Dijo uno de los otros arqueólogos en la excavación al profesor.

Chicos regreso en un momento – Dijo el profesor yendo en la dirección que le llamaron.

Oye Serena, ¿Te imaginas como era esta ciudad antes? – Dijo Ash a Serena, mientras miraba a las ruinas.

No lo sé, pero ¿Y si las exploramos? – Dijo Serena mirando a Ash.

Claro, vamos – Dijo Ash tomando la mano a Serena, cosa que provoco que ella se pusiera roja.

Mientras iban viendo las ruinas de la ciudad; lo imponentes que se veían, sus formas; y cuando entraban a una casa; veían los murales, y tal como dijo el profesor representaban las actividades de la población, y en muchas estaban los Pokemón como compañeros de la gente de la ciudad.

Vaya conque que así vivía la gente – Dijo Ash admirando los murales de la ciudad antigua.

Si, y que bonitas ropas usaban las mujeres, sus adornos y joyas – Dijo Serena mirando el mural.

Y sí que los Pokemón estaban con la gente – Dijo Bonnie viendo el mural.

Me pregunto cuanto años tendrá el mural – Dijo Ash.

Pero en eso entro otra arqueóloga, una joven de cabello negro atado en dos coletas a los lados, usa unos lentes y vestía como exploradora, su nombre es Kelly.

Estas pinturas tienen una edad aproximada de 3000 años, y por ciertos Bienvenidos a Azakari, hola soy Kelly – Dijo Kelly presentándose.

¿3000 años? – Dijeron Ash, Serena y Bonnie muy sorprendidos.

Si, y es increíble que aun estén ahí los colores, los Azakarianos eran unos maestros – Dijo Kelly.

¿Azakarianos? – Pregunto Serena.

Si, ese es el nombre de la cultura que habito la ciudad – Dijo Kelly.

Vaya, con que los Azakarianos, ¿Y que saben de ellos? – Pregunto Ash a Kelly.

Pues, solo sabemos eso que era la cultura Azakariana, y que la ciudad se llama Azakari, pero esperamos que con las excavaciones descubramos más de ellos – Dijo Kelly a Ash.

Espero que pronto descubran más de estos antiguos pobladores – Dijo Bonnie.

Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a donde están excavando ahora, nos vemos – Dijo Kelly despidiéndose.

Nos vemos – Dijo Ash.

Quizás debamos explorar más la antigua ciudad – Dijo Serena a Ash y Bonnie.

¿Está segura Serena? – Pregunto Bonnie.

Si además, me gustaría saber más de esta antigua civilización – Dijo Ash.

Bien, vamos a explorar la antigua Azakari – Dijo Serena a Ash y Bonnie.

 _\- (Música de fondo: watch?v=LXFpl_4NViw)_

Luego los tres estaban explorando la antigua gran ciudad, visitaban las casas de los barrios de la ciudad, y todas eran iguales en estructura y cada una decorada al gusto de sus ocupantes.

Vaya, son algo pequeñas las casas de la ciudad – Dijo Ash.

Sí que lo son, como para una familia de 5 miembros – Dijo Serena.

Oiga, miren creo que son monedas – Dijo Bonnie tomando unas monedas de oro de la mesa de la casa y estas tenían un extraño símbolo.

Jamás en mi vida vi este símbolo ¿Qué significara? – Dijo Ash viendo el símbolo de la moneda.

No se porque pero este simbolo se parece a un sol – Dijo Serena viendo el símbolo.

Tienes razón – Dijo Bonnie.

Sigamos explorando Azakari, vamos – Dijo Ash a las chicas saliendo de la casa.

 _(El símbolo es parecido a la parte superior del "Disco de Tizoc")._

Después visitaron el antiguo mercado de la ciudad, donde notaron que aun en los antiguos negocios estaban las mercancías como cerámicas, joyas, calzado, prendas de vestir y otras cosas de la vida cotidiana de los antiguos pobladores. Posteriormente fueron a la que se llamaba _"La Zona sagrada de Azakari",_ donde se maravillaron de los grandes que eran los templos.

Miren chicos sí que son grandes estas cosas – Dijo Bonnie viendo los templos de la ciudad.

Y tienen una forma como de pirámide – Dijo Ash.

Esa sí que es gigantesca – Dijo Serena señalando a la pirámide más grande y alta de Azakari.

De seguro desde ahí arriba veremos la ciudad completa – Dijo Ash a las chicas.

Entonces los tres subieron las escalinatas de la pirámide y tal como dijo Ash, se veía una gran panorámica de Azakari.

¡Cielos, sí que es una ciudad enorme! – Dijo Ash viendo lo grande que es la antigua ciudad.

Sí, no puedo creer que esto existió hace miles de años – Dijo Serena contemplando Azakari.

Vaya, miren chicos, todos allá abajo con tan pequeñitos – Dijo Bonnie al ver abajo.

Miren, ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Ash entrando al adoratorio de la pirámide.

¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Serena al ver lo que había dentro.

Parece un tipo de altar – Dijo Ash al verlo.

¿Oigan esa estatua no se parece a Arceus? – Dijo Bonnie al ver la estatua del altar.

No hay duda es Arceus – Dijo Ash inspeccionando la escultura, en eso dos arqueólogos que también habían subido a la pirámide y corroboran que era advocada a Arceus.

Una vez abajo visitaron los demás templos, y Serena entro a uno en apariencia circular donde vio una escultura que parecía a Rayquaza y esta al verla llena de polvo la comenzó a limpiar y descubrió los materiales de lo que estaba hecha.

¿Un momento esto es esmeralda y rubí? – Dijo Serena sorprendida de ver la escultura.

Mientras con Ash había entrado a lo que parecía ser un templo con dos adoratorios coronando la pirámide, los cuales estaban pintados de azul y rojo y Ash no tardo en descubrir que era el templo de Xerneas y Yvetal.

Más tarde los tres fueron a la parte donde se ubicaba la nobleza y la familia imperial Azakariana, primero pasaron a donde estaba el antiguo edificio del consejo imperial, donde se reunían los nobles para discutir asuntos del imperio, luego a las escuelas de la ciudad, primero fueron a la que le llamaban "Calmécac".

Wow, sí que es grande el lugar – Dijo Serena contemplando el lugar.

Chicos, veo que han estado explorando la gran Azakari – Dijo Kelly.

Si y aquí que es – Dijo Bonnie.

Bienvenidos al Calmécac – Dijo Kelly revelando el nombre del lugar.

¿Calmécac? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ash y Serena.

Si, aquí es una de las dos escuelas de la antigua Azakari – Dijo Kelly.

¿Hay otra escuela? – Volvió a preguntar Ash.

Si la otra escuela era el Telpochcalli, que era la escuela militar de Azakari – Dijo de nuevo Kelly.

¿Y aquí que se les enseñaba a los antiguos? – Pregunto Serena.

Pues cosas como moral, leyes, calendario, fechas, historia y deberes de los Azakarianos y en la otra se adiestraban a los guerreros, se dice que los Azakarianos eran los guerreros más poderosos y temidos de ese entonces, por su férrea disciplina, entrenamiento y tácticas de batalla – Dijo de nuevo Kelly lo que sabía de Azakari.

Sorprendente – Dijo Ash.

¿Pero cómo un sitio tan maravilloso como Azakari, quedo abandonado? – Pregunto Serena.

Pues esperamos saber cómo es que desapareció esta maravillosa y utópica sociedad, oigan vamos a entrar en la pirámide de los emperadores ¿Quieren venir a ver que encontramos? – Dijo Kelly a los tres.

Claro – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Entonces llegaron a la pirámide, donde ya había sido encontrada una entrada al interior de la pirámide, donde vieron una caverna.

¿Qué pasa Serena? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

Está muy oscuro ahí adentro, tengo miedo – Dijo Serena.

Ven, quédate detrás de mí – Dijo Ash entrando a la cueva.

Bueno – Dijo Serena entrando muy cerca de él.

Y una vez dentro vieron que habían sido previamente excavadas unas salas dentro de las cuevas, y los arqueólogos veían con algo de enojo lo que veían dentro.

¿Pasa algo Kelly? – Dijo Ash.

Estas tumbas, ya han sido profanadas y robados sus tesoros – Dijo Kelly visiblemente enojada al ver algunas de las tumbas de los emperadores Azakarianos ya abiertas y vacías.

¿Pero no dejaron nada? – Pregunto Serena.

Nada, ni el cuerpo de este emperador que nunca sabremos su nombre – Volvió a decir Kelly con enojo.

Pero mira, aquí hay más tumbas, y no están abiertas – Dijo Bonnie.

En eso todo el grupo empieza a ver las tumbas, y Ash comienza a ver que la entrada era marcada con un marco decorado con una pared donde había un tipo de jeroglífico.

¿Y ese dibujo que representa? – Pregunto Ash viendo el símbolo de una pared de la tumba.

No lo puedo creer, esta es… – Dijo Kelly acercándose a la tumba.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Bonnie.

Esta…es la tumba de…Tezcatlipoca el Grande, es esta, y es un milagro que no haya sido profanada – Decía Kelly con alegría.

¿Tezcatlipoca? – Preguntaron Ash y Serena.

Que nombre más extraño – Dijo Bonnie.

Aquí descansa en cuatrigésimo emperador de Azakari, si no hay duda es esta su tumba – Dijo Kelly de nuevo confirmando al ocupante de la tumba.

¿Y qué significa _"Tezcatlipoca"?_ – Pregunto Ash.

Su nombre traducido es "Espejo que humea", él fue uno de los más grandes y poderosos emperadores de Azakari – Dijo Kelly, como una niña pequeña en la mañana de navidad.

Sorprendente; y ¿Van a abrir la tumba? – Pregunto Serena.

Para nada, no les volveremos a dar la oportunidad a ladrones de tumbas para que se lleven lo de adentro, y no me refiero a perdida en riqueza monetaria, sino perdida en riqueza cultural e histórica de la antigua Kalos – Dijo Kelly.

Y además aquí hay algo escrito, es una advertencia, y dice… _"La muerte alada y veloz, golpeara con su bieldo a todo aquel que se atreva a perturbar la paz y el sueño del emperador"_ – Decía otro arqueólogo lo que estaba escrito en un ostracón al frente de la tumba.

Que miedo – Dijo Serena que se escondió asustada detrás de Ash.

Ash protégenos – Dijo igualmente Bonnie que se ocultó.

Y no es de broma, se dice que los sacerdotes y magos azakarianos, eran peligrosos en esta clase de hechizos y hasta maldiciones - Dijo de nuevo el arqueólogo.

Pues no es bueno molestar a los muertos - Dijo Serena aun asustada.

Ya veo, tenía curiosidad de ver que había en la tumba – Dijo Ash algo desilusionado.

Esperen, creo que ya sé cómo podemos ver; sal Malamar, Malamar por favor usa esta cámara y entra en la tumba, de ser posible queremos ver todas las tumbas – Dijo Kelly llamando a su Malamar ordenando que grabara dentro de las criptas reales.

Mientras afuera el equipo de video y sonido le ordeno a Malamar entrar.

Bien Malamar, entra – Ordeno Kelly a su Pokemón que entro en la cripta real y envió la señal de video de la tumba, sin duda para los arqueólogos era un momento de felicidad, una autentica tumba real Azakariana, sin abrir y no solo con los tesoros ahí, igualmente el sarcófago del emperador seguía bien sellado y adornada con murales de Pokemón legendarios.

Por Arceus, es increíble, es glorioso, sin duda alguna esto es la Novena maravilla del Mundo – Dijo un arqueólogo emocionado.

Para nada, la auténtica verdadera maravilla será, cuando logremos encontrar la tumba del primer emperador de Azakari, pero sin duda la tumba es hermosa. – Dijo Kelly.

¿Y quién es el primer emperador? – Pregunto Ash, que en ese momento Kelly saco un libro y le mostro quien era.

Su nombre es Acamapichtli, el fue el fundador de Azakari, por lo que hallar su tumba, será un logro para la ciencia y la historia – Dijo Kelly.

¿Y ese símbolo que representa? – Dijo Serena al ver la imagen de lo que era la representación de un hombre, y lo que era un puño cerrado con varias cañas en él arriba de la persona.

Simbolizan el nombre del emperador, de hecho si vieron bien las entradas de las tumbas, todas llevan los jeroglíficos de los nombres de cada emperador; y el nombre de Acamapichtli significa _"Puño de cañas"_ – Dijo Kelly.

Pues esperemos que encontremos la tumba del fundador y de su esposa, la primera reina de Azakari; Xochiehécatl – Dijo el arqueólogo.

¿Xochiehécatl? Que nombre más curioso – Dijo Bonnie.

Sí, pero es lindo – Dijo Serena.

Significa _"Flor del viento"_ Se dice que ella ordeno la construcción del gran templo de Arceus, al igual que muchos otros templos de Azakari – Dijo Kelly, sobre lo que sabía de esa reina.

Después de eso Ash, Serena y Bonnie seguían visitando más locaciones de la antigua Azakari, como por ejemplo fueron a una antigua cancha de al parecer un juego, posteriormente fueron a lo que los arqueólogos bautizaron como "El Palacio". En efecto ese lugar era el palacio de Azakari, residencia de la familia imperial, la construcción incluía varios patios, adornados con fuentes, árboles y monumentos, las habitaciones donde se alojaban la familia imperial y sus sirvientes. El salón del trono, los jardines, los baños; de pronto vieron los hermosos pasillos del palacio adornados con murales que hacían alusión a varios hechos históricos de Azakari, y en ese instante todos acaparaban cierto mural.

Serena, ven a ver esto – Dijo Ash llamando a Serena.

¿Qué pasa Ash? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

No sé pero preguntemos a Kelly. Oye Kelly ¿Qué pasa, descubrieron algo? – Pregunto Ash a Kelly.

¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Lo hemos encontrado, "El mural del origen"! – Dijo Kelly identificando el hallazgo.

¿Mural del origen? – Pregunto Bonnie.

Este mural es único en su tipo, representa como nació la etnia Azakariana – Dijo Kelly admirando el mural.

¿Y que representa? – Pregunto Ash.

Según la leyenda Azakariana, representa como Arceus les infundio vida a los dos primeros Azakarianos, la gente del pueblo los llamo; _"Tonacatecuhtli y Tonacacihuatl"_ ; y significan _"Señor y Señora de nuestra sustento"_ o también se les llamo _"Padres de Azakari"_ ; porque de ellos descienden los Azakarianos – Dijo Kelly, explicando la historia del mural.

Impresionante – Dijo Serena.

Mientras Serena volteo a uno de los patios, y vio a una estatua de lo que parecía ser Ho-Oh!, y junto con Ash fue a verla.

Oye Ash ese de ahí parece que es un Ho-Oh! – Dijo Serena viendo la escultura.

Si, sin duda es Ho-Oh! ¿Pero esta con las alas abiertas? ¿Representa algo? – Dijo Ash que fue escuchado por el profesor.

Si, en la mitología de Azakari, Ho-Oh! Es el representante del poder, es el guardián de la familia imperial, protector de ellos, el espíritu del sol y aquel que guía al emperador en su viaje al más allá – Dijo el profesor.

Sorprendente – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ash, Serena y Bonnie.

Bueno, aun necesitamos saber eso, pero… - Dijo el profesor que fue interrumpido por Kelly.

¡Profesor, encontramos algo! – Dijo Kelly llamando al profesor.

Bueno, ¿chicos desean ver el hallazgo? - Pregunto el profesor a los chicos.

Si – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Así que fueron a donde encontraron el objeto, y una vez ahí; Ash, Serena y Bonnie se asombraron por lo que vieron sus ojos.

Eso no puede ser… - Dijo Ash mirando al objeto.

Imposible – Dijo Bonnie mientras miraba el mural y de nuevo a Ash y Serena.

¿Esa chica es…? – Dijo Serena igual que Ash.

¿Qué habrán visto Ash, Serena y Bonnie? ¿Qué misterios hay en Azakari? ¿Qué oculta la ciudad?

\- Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo (Remake)

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, aventura, drama

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

\- Capítulo II: La princesa y el guerrero.

Eso no puede ser… - Dijo Ash mirando al objeto.

Imposible – Dijo Bonnie mientras miraba el mural y de nuevo a Ash y Serena.

¿Esa chica es…? – Dijo Serena igual que Ash.

Y si lo que vieron fue un mural de color azul marino con dos personajes en él, una chica y un chico; la chica que estaba en el mural era idéntica a Serena, pero con el peinado anterior de ella, vestida con atavíos de la realeza azakariana, y por sus facciones notaron que era mayor a los 18 años, y el chico es idéntico a Ash, solo que más alto, presentaba un físico desarrollado, vestido como los guerreros azakarianos y luciendo en su brazo derecho el tatuaje de los guerreros _"El Rayquaza Negro"_ , y ellos se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras extendían su mano para alcanzarse y en el mural habían detalles plateados emulando a la luna y las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Sin duda para Ash y Serena era algo impactante y sobrecogedor.

Esa…esa chica…eres tu Serena – Dijo Ash a Serena, mientras señalaba a la chica del mural.

Y ese...ese chico eres…eres tu Ash – Dijo Serena entre palabras cortadas a Ash, mientras señalaba al chico del mural.

Y miren hay algo escrito, ¿pero que significara? – Dijo Bonnie notando una especie de jeroglíficos que acompañaban al mural.

Déjenme ver, primero debo anotarlos – Dijo un arqueólogo, que comenzó a escribir en su libreta los jeroglíficos tal y como están en el mural. Mientras con Ash y Serena aun no salían de la sorpresa de semejante hallazgo.

Más tarde ese día las excavaciones seguían por el barrio norte de Azakari donde los arqueólogos seguían encontrando toda clase de artefactos, después todos hicieron una pausa para el almuerzo, mientras con Ash, Serena y Bonnie; aun no salían del asombro de lo que hallaron en el Palacio, y mientras comían pensaban sobre eso.

¿Acaso es una broma?, pero sin dudas ese chico se parece mucho a mí. Pero más importante esa joven se parece a Serena – Pensaba Ash sobre el misterioso mural.

¿No sé si es una broma o es real? Pero ese mural me dejo impactada, ¿Acaso son nuestras vidas pasadas? – Pensaba Serena mientras miraba a Ash y recordaba el mural.

Cielos ¿Acaso los de mural serán los ancestros de Ash y Serena? Debo admitir que se parecen mucho – Pensaba Bonnie en los personajes del mural y en Ash y Serena.

En eso un arqueólogo llego donde ellos.

Perdonen la espera, aquí tengo la traducción de lo que decía el mural – Dijo el arqueólogo llegando a donde estaban Ash, Serena y Bonnie almorzando con la libreta.

Bien ¿Y qué dice el mural? – Pregunto Ash al arqueólogo.

Dice…que la chica es la _"Princesa Xochiquétzal"_ y el chico era un general llamado _"Cuauhtláhuac"_ – Dijo el arqueólogo impresionando a un más a los tres.

¿Princesa? – Dijo Serena impresionada de lo que escucho.

¿General? – Dijo Ash igualmente impresionado que Serena.

¿Y qué significan esos nombres? – Pregunto Bonnie. Y en eso Kelly apareció.

Significan _"Flor preciosa" y "Águila sobre el agua"_ respectivamente – Dijo Kelly el significado de los nombres.

Y hay más sobre ellos; el mural dice que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, que eran los seres más unidos, es lo poco que he podido traducir de los jeroglíficos – Dijo el arqueólogo revelando lo poco o mucho del texto del mural.

¿Enamorados? – Pensaba Serena sonrojada mientras miraba a Ash.

¿Pasa algo Serena? – Dijo Ash viendo a Serena sonrojada.

N…nada…no pasa nada Ash, tranquilo – Dijo Serena apenada, en eso Bonnie habla.

No entiendes nada Ash – Dijo Bonnie a Ash con cara de saber lo que pasaba.

¿Qué no entiendo Bonnie? – Volvió a preguntar Ash.

Más tarde ese día seguían las excavaciones en los templos, donde los chicos aprendieron sobre los ritos sagrados de los Azakarianos y ahí Ash y Serena contemplaron que a diferencia de los otros templos había uno que había sido destruido y veían como se hacían los trabajos de reconstrucción y como los demás eran restaurados, y Ash le pregunto a Kelly sobre el templo en reconstrucción.

Oye Kelly; y ese templo que están reconstruyendo ¿De quién es? – Pregunto Ash a Kelly sobre el templo.

Ah, ese templo, era advocado a Mew, y era uno de los templos más bellos de Azakari – Dijo Kelly sobre el templo.

Pero ¿Porque está destruido? – Pregunto Serena a Kelly.

Fue por la codicia de los hombres – Dijo Kelly.

¿Codicia? – Pregunto Bonnie sorprendida.

¿A qué te refieres por codicia, Kelly? – Pregunto nuevamente Ash.

Escuchen, este templo estaba adornado con piedras preciosas, y las paredes del adoratorio estaban cubiertas por laminas gruesas de oro sólido, y la escultura de Mew era de perla. Pero lamentablemente por esos materiales es que el templo y muchos lugares de la ciudad fueron saqueados por los primeros que encontraron Azakari, hace ya muchos años – Dijo Kelly revelando la razón de la destrucción del templo.

Ya veo, esas personas son muy malas – Dijo Serena algo enojada por el saqueo de la ciudad y sus tesoros.

Pero ahora que estamos aquí, nos encargaremos que no vuelvan a saquear nada de la ciudad – Dijo Kelly asegurando a los chicos la protección de la ciudad.

Y de pronto llego el atardecer, y así se preparó la cena, mientras Ash, Serena y Bonnie pensaban sobre lo que era aquel mural del palacio, y porque Ash y Serena estaban ahí. Entrada la noche todos dormían en el campamento montado a las afueras del sitio arqueológico, y como Ash y Serena no podían dormir, salieron de las tiendas a escondidas y en silencio.

Déjame adivinar ¿No puedes dormir? – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Si, supongo que tú tampoco – Dijo Serena.

Sí, no me puedo sacar de la mente la imagen de ese mural – Dijo Ash revelando su razón de no poder dormir.

Yo igual, que significara eso, me siento intranquila – Dijo Serena.

Vamos a ver de nuevo ese mural – Dijo Ash.

Asi que dicho esto sin que nadie los oyera, comenzaron a avanzar hacia el interior de la ciudad antigua.

Cielos, sí que se ve tétrica de noche – Dijo Ash notando la ciudad de noche.

Pero me da algo de miedo – Dijo Serena expresando su temor.

Tranquila, estaremos bien, vamos – Dijo Ash entrando en la ciudad, con Serena detrás de él.

Así que ambos caminaron con una linterna por las calles oscuras de Azakari, mientras Serena se ponía cerca de Ash por lo que fuera a salir de alguno de los edificios.

Ash, tengo miedo que algo vaya a salir de las casas y nos ataque – Dijo Serena con miedo.

Tranquila además Pikachu está con nosotros, no pasa nada – Dijo Ash actuando genial, y en ese momento se escucharon ruidos de una casa.

¡¿Qué fue eso!? – Dijo Serena casi al punto del infarto.

¡Pikachu, entra y ve que fue eso! – Dijo Ash a Pikachu, y en el acto entro en la casa.

Ash tengo miedo – Dijo Serena oculta detrás de Ash.

¿Pikachu, que pasa ahí dentro? – Dijo Ash a su Pikachu, en el acto los llamo y vieron que en la casa había una familia de Fennekin.

Así que ellos son los causantes, solo son unos Fennekin – Dijo Ash con alivio.

¿Pero qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Serena con curiosidad.

Supongo que aquí es donde viven, como ya no hay humanos aquí, ellos lo tomaron como su hogar – Dijo Ash mientras veía a los Fennekin dormir.

¿Pero porque no los vimos durante el día? – Pregunto Serena.

Quizás ellos vienen aquí de noche, apuesto que en varias casas de Azakari, las habitan familias de Pokemón – Dijo Ash.

Ya veo, eso aclara el misterio– Dijo Serena.

Bueno, sigamos rumbo al Palacio, Pikachu tu regresa con Bonnie– Dijo Ash saliendo con Serena de la casa, y Pikachu volvía con Bonnie.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al Palacio donde se hallaba el mural y así lo vieron por un largo momento hasta que Serena hablo.

Ash… ¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de las vidas pasadas? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

No creo en eso, pero si en las coincidencias, y esta es una muy buena – Dijo Ash respondiéndole a Serena mientras miraba el mural.

Sí, pero digo ¿Y si ellos son nuestras vidas pasadas? Esto es extraño – Dijo Serena.

Quizás tengas razón, aun así esto me crispa los nervios – Dijo Ash.

En eso Ash y Serena extienden su mano hacia su respectiva representación, y al hacer contacto con el mural, comienzan a sentirse algo mareados como si hubiesen contactado con algo, tras recuperarse de la sacudida, hablaron.

¿Ash estas bien? – Pregunto Serena preocupada por Ash.

Sí, pero me siento algo mareado – Dijo Ash.

Yo igual ¿Qué fue eso? Solo puse mi mano sobre la princesa – Dijo Serena.

Y yo sobre el general ¿Qué sucedió? – Dijo Ash.

Y en ese instante vieron que el cielo estaba comenzando a brillar, por lo que pronto amanecería; y así fueron a prisa al campamento y volver a sus tiendas antes que alguno de los trabajadores o los arqueólogos los vieran en las ruinas. Y así durmieron un poco más.

Ya con luz de día siguieron los trabajos; mientras con los chicos seguían explorando la ciudad, en eso Kelly fue con ellos.

Oye Ash – Dijo Kelly saludando a Ash.

Hola Kelly ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Ash saludando a Kelly.

Escuche que eres un entrenador Pokemón ¿Te gustaría ir a donde se libraban las batallas Pokemón en la antigüedad? – Dijo Kelly.

Si, ¿Un momento? ¿Acaso había un gimnasio en la antigua Azakari? – Dijo Ash.

Más bien era una cancha donde se libraban las batallas de Pokemón ¿Y deseas ir? – Dijo Kelly.

¡Pongámonos en marcha pues! – Dijo Ash emocionado.

Seguro vamos – Dijo Serena emocionada.

Si ¿Por qué no? – Dijo Bonnie.

Y así llegaron a donde era el lugar donde se hacían las batallas, Bonnie y Serena entraron por un lado, mientras que Ash entro por un pasillo oscuro donde se veía una luz, y al salir del pasillo vio algo que lo dejo atónito.

Pensó que el lugar estaba vacío, pero para su asombro vio que las gradas estaban llenas de gente animada, niños, mujeres y hombres que al parecer eran los antiguos habitantes de Azakari y en la cancha vio a una chica con un Arcanine que al parecer era la contrincante, y cuando ella lanzo el primer ataque Ash cerró los ojos y volvió al tiempo presente donde vio todo abandonado, mientras él pensaba que fue eso.

Mientras Serena que entro por otro lado vio algo similar; ella vio como habían una especie de guardias a su lado, y junto a ella estaban un hombre y una mujer sentados en lo que parecían ser tronos, y vio de nuevo al campo donde se libraba una batalla y en el acto ella cerro los ojos y al abrirlos vio que junto a ella no había nadie, pero Bonnie noto eso.

¿Paso algo Serena? – Pregunto Bonnie a Serena con preocupación.

No, no pasó nada – Dijo Serena mintiendo, pero en sus pensamientos ella sabía que eso no era normal.

Más tarde seguían las exploraciones, pero Ash y Serena seguían viendo visiones de lo que era la vida en la antigua Azakari, eso sin dudas los ponían más y más consternados, a la hora del almuerzo, Kelly se apareció a los chicos.

Hola chicos, ya hemos encontrado lo que al parecer es el cementerio de los sacerdotes – Dijo Kelly a los chicos informando el hallazgo.

Increíble – Dijo Ash.

Se escucha interesante – Dijo Serena. Entonces Kelly, dijo algo más.

Saben chicos, conozco una leyenda relacionada con el mural que vimos ayer en el Palacio – Dijo Kelly, haciendo que la curiosidad de Ash y Serena se activara.

¿Enserio? – Dijo Ash con curiosidad.

¿Hay una leyenda? – Pregunto Serena.

Cuéntala, cuéntala – Decía Bonnie muy impaciente.

Bien se llama "La Leyenda de los enamorados" – Dijo Kelly revelando el nombre de la leyenda.

¿"La Leyenda de los enamorados"? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ash y Serena.

Si, y esta es una de las leyendas más conocidas de mi pueblo – Dijo Kelly.

En eso ella llamo a uno de los trabajadores que traía una guitarra que comenzó a tocar y mientras cantaba una canción relacionada con la leyenda; Kelly comenzó a narrarla tal y como la sabia.

Hace mucho mucho tiempo atrás; había una bellísima princesa Azakariana de nombre Xochiquétzal, sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, y su cabello era color rubio miel; ella era la primera de las dos hijas y la tercera de los hijos que tuvieron el emperador Cuhalpopoca y su esposa la reina Izelcoatzin; ella era una persona amable, bondadosa, cariñosa y risueña, y por su belleza era codiciada por muchos jóvenes de Azakari, pero ella ya escogió al dueño de su corazón; un valiente y apuesto guerrero azakariano de nombre Cuauhtláhuac, de cabello azabache y ojos cafés – Dijo Kelly contando la leyenda.

Un momento… con esas características son… Ash y Serena – Pensaba Bonnie al oír las descripciones físicas de los personajes y viendo a Ash y Serena, mientras Kelly siguió contando la leyenda.

Ellos eran los seres más unidos, desde que Cuauhtláuac la salvo de un peligro siendo niños, se hicieron grandes amigos y luego surgió el amor mutuo – Dijo Kelly, cuyas palabras hicieron efecto en Ash y Serena.

Un segundo ¿Acaso dijo salvo de niños? – Pensó Ash sobre lo que escucho de la leyenda.

¿Acaso la princesa paso lo mismo que yo? ¿Así conocimos al amor? – Pensaba Serena. En eso siguió el relato.

Y era tanto el amor entre ellos que se querían casar, naturalmente después de ver al emperador y la reina aceptaron el compromiso, pero luego el chico fue a la guerra y en una batalla tenía un enemigo que codiciaba a la princesa decidió acabar con él y con un cuchillo de obsidiana impregnado de veneno de Arbok lo hizo y el quedo gravemente herido. Cuando la princesa se enteró de lo ocurrido, pidió a sus padres que el culpable fuera castigado y así paso. Mientras el emperador convoco a los magos y sacerdotes más poderosos en un intento de salvarle la vida, pero lamentablemente no pudieron hacer nada; y así ella se quedó con él en sus últimos momentos de vida, hasta que llego la noche y en los brazos de la princesa el exhalo su último aliento muriendo junto a ella, entonces en su dolor ella rogo a Arceus que la llevara con él y así el dios Pokemón compadeciéndose de la princesa los llevo en cuerpo y en alma a las estrellas, se dice que en ese día dos nuevas estrellas aparecieron junto a la luna se dice que son ellos, y ahí junto a la luna siguen ahí hasta el día de hoy amándose por toda la eternidad – Dijo Kelly terminando de relatar la leyenda, y fue tan hermosa que provoco que Serena y Bonnie lloraran.

Que historia más bella, mi llego a mi corazón – Dijo Bonnie llorando. Pero Serena lloraba más fuerte que Bonnie, eso preocupo a Ash.

¿Serena estas bien? ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Ash preocupado mientras veía a Ash llorar.

Ash…es el relato más hermoso que jamás he escuchado – Dijo Serena llorando, en eso Ash le dio un abrazo.

Serena, si también creo que es la historia más bella que jamás haya oído en mi vida – Dijo Ash abrazando y consolando a Serena.

Ash me prometes que siempre vamos a estar juntos, como la princesa y el guerrero – Dijo Serena aun llorando.

Sí, siempre estaremos juntos – Dijo Ash.

Después de un arduo día de excavaciones, era de noche; y justo a la hora que la luna salió junto las primeras estrellas, Ash, Serena y Bonnie vieron el cielo nocturno.

Miren ya las encontré – Dijo Bonnie, encontrando a las estrellas.

Si justo como dijo Kelly ahí junto a la luna – Dijo Serena viendo a dichas estrellas.

Asombroso, sin dudas deben ser ellos – Dijo Ash identificando las estrellas, según la leyenda.

En ese momento los tres pidieron un deseo a los dos enamorados de la leyenda.

Por favor hagan que Ash y Serena se queden juntos – Dijo Bonnie en voz baja pidiendo su deseo.

Princesa Xochiquétzal, así como tú eres feliz con tu verdadero amor, te pido que pronto yo lo sea – Dijo Serena mirando a Ash y pidiendo su deseo.

Cuauhtláhuac, yo te pido que me des parte de tu fuerza para ser un maestro Pokemón, y además ayúdame a encontrar algún día el amor – Dijo Ash pidiendo su deseo.

Después los tres se fueron a dormir; y llegada la media noche algo ocurrió; Ash y Serena estaban durmiendo y en eso ambos soñaron que estaban en un hermoso campo lleno de flores de todos los colores.

¿Serena que haces aquí? – Dijo Ash viendo a Serena en su sueño

¿Ash? ¿Pero dónde estamos? – Dijo Serena viendo a Ash, y el lugar donde estaban.

Es verdad, aquí es como una especie de campo – Dijo Ash viendo el lugar.

Pero cuando vieron al sol, notaron que venían dos personas tomadas de la mano y al parecer caminaban hacia ellos, y cuando Serena y Ash los vieron se sorprendieron.

Serena…mira…no puede ser… - Dijo Ash al ver a los recién llegados.

Imposible…son ellos…son los del mural – Dijo Serena identificándolos como Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac.

" _Ahora que lo cuatro se han visto ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué les querrán decir Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac?"._

Continuara…

 **Lista de Soundtrack:**

 **\- Meeting Shadi – Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories**

 **\- Road to Ruin – Crash Bandicoot 2**

 **\- Mountain Shrine – Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories**

 **\- Always – Lilo and Stitch 2**

 **\- Peace – Avatar the Last airbender**

 **\- Reconciliation – Avatar the Last airbender**


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo (Remake)

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, aventura, drama

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

\- Capítulo III: Los orígenes de la princesa (Parte I).

Serena…mira…no puede ser… - Dijo Ash al ver a los recién llegados.

Imposible…son ellos…son los del mural – Dijo Serena identificándolos como Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac.

Y si la chica era la misma del mural idéntica a Serena solo que mostraba rasgos de una joven adulta de unos 20 años, más alta y sus pechos, caderas y piernas más torneadas, usaba una falda color rosa con detalles en líneas de triángulos azules, en cuadros rosa más claro, círculos amarillos y espirales, una blusa verde claro con un quechquémitl corto de color rosa, con adornos dorados en sus bordes, usaba como joyería aretes de oro con rubís, pulseras de jade largas con bordes de oro y una corona de oro con plumas azules, purpuras, verdes, naranjas y rosas y calzaba sandalias blancas. El chico que era idéntico a Ash solo que más alto que él y musculoso, igual tenía como 20 años de edad; usa un schenti azul marino, con un lazo rojo alrededor, un pectoral rojo con amarillo, una tilma roja y amarilla por dentro, usaba muñequeras de jade y sandalias negras.

Y así se quedaron viendo unos minutos, que para Ash y Serena les parecían largos, hasta que al fin hubo plática entre los cuatro.

Hola…mucho…gusto…soy Serena – Dijo Serena con algo de nerviosismo y timidez.

Y yo soy Ash Ketchum, es un placer - Dijo Ash presentándose.

En eso la pareja los saludo, pero lo hicieron en su propio idioma que para Ash y Serena era desconocido.

Tialij, Ne notoka Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac presentándose.

Senka Tlayeyekolistli, neuatl ni Siaupili Xochiquétzal – Dijo la princesa Xochiquétzal presentándose a Ash y Serena.

Mientras con Ash y Serena, estaban con cara de no entender lo que les decían, y en eso la pareja solo sonrió, y les hablo en el mismo idioma de Ash y Serena.

Perdonen, creo que no nos entendieron, lo que les quise decir es que me llamo Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac hablándoles a Ash y Serena en su idioma.

Creo que así podrán entendernos, yo soy la princesa Xochiquétzal – Dijo Xochiquétzal hablándoles en su idioma a Ash y Serena.

¿Sabes también nuestro idioma? – Dijo Ash a la princesa.

Si, ya sabemos su idioma, además no es difícil de aprender – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a Ash y Serena.

Pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Ash a la pareja.

Pues hemos venido desde el mundo de los espíritus para contarles nuestra historia – Dijo Xochiquétzal respondiendo a la pregunta de Ash.

¿Se refieren a la "Leyenda de los enamorados"? Si ya la hemos oído – Dijo Serena respondiendo.

Esa Leyenda solo es una versión de nuestra historia, contada más de 100 años después de nosotros – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac cosa que sorprendió a Ash y Serena.

¿Ósea que no es la verdadera historia de ustedes? – Pregunto Serena a la pareja.

No, por eso hemos venido, para contárselas tal y como sucedieron las cosas, pero antes les mostraremos como era la vida en Azakari, hace 4500 años – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Y en ese instante la escena cambio del campo de flores, a la ciudad antigua de Azakari justo como era en sus días de esplendor y gloria; Ash y Serena estaban asombrados de ver cómo era la vida en la ciudad hace siglos.

Las casas estaban como eran antes, los templos y grandes edificios decorados de brillantes colores, y lo más importante; la gente azakariana muy feliz hombres, mujeres y niños a la indumentaria azakariana junto a sus compañeros Pokemón que eran el corazón y el alma de la etnia azakariana.

Increíble ¿Así que así era Azakari en el pasado? – Pregunto Ash al ver la ciudad en sus días de gloria.

¿Enserio así era Azakari? – Preguntaba Serena asombrada de lo que veía.

Si, así era esta bella ciudad hace ya muchos siglos – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

El verla en sus días de gloria, me trae recuerdos de mi papá, de mi mamá, de mis tías y de mis hermanos – Dijo Xochiquétzal viendo la ciudad antigua.

Pero ¿Acaso veremos al Emperador Cuhalpopoca? – Pregunto Serena por el padre de Xochiquétzal.

De ver al Emperador, lo verán pero el que gobierna en estos días no es mi suegro, sino es su padre – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a Ash y Serena.

¿Entonces quién es el que gobierna? – Pregunto Ash.

Es mi abuelito, el Emperador Cuauhpopoca – Dijo Xochiquétzal.

¿Cuauhpopoca? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ash y Serena.

Si, y sus nombres significan _"Serpiente humeante y Águila humeante"_ respectivamente – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac revelando el nombre de los emperadores.

Pero, vamos al Palacio para que lo conozcan – Dijo la princesa, y en el acto ella, Cuauhtláhuac, Ash y Serena se encaminaron al Palacio.

Y en el Palacio al parecer había una especie de asamblea donde había mucha gente, y desde uno de los balcones del Palacio; el Emperador Cuauhpopoca le hablaba a su pueblo.

El emperador Cuauhpopoca era un hombre de buenas proporciones físicas debido a que él era un guerrero como muestra de ello tenía el tatuaje del Rayquaza negro, tenía el cabello hasta el cuello, color castaño y los ojos negros, y algunas arrugas revelando su edad; su atuendo consistía de un schenti de color azul arriba de las rodillas con detalles en forma de diamantes de color blanco, un pectoral de color rojo, pulseras de oro, una tilma de color verde oscura con detalles como grecas de color amarillas en él, y una corona con varias plumas de color verde oscuras y rojas, el sin dudas era un hombre muy carismático, y todo el pueblo lo amaba.

Y ahí lo tienen, él es mi abuelito – Dijo la princesa al ver a su abuelo.

¿Y dónde está tu abuela? Digo la Reina de ese entonces – Dijo Ash preguntando a la princesa por su abuela.

Ella…murió mucho tiempo atrás antes que yo naciera, fue poco después que nació mi tía Atototzin – Dijo Xochiquétzal, algo triste pues ella nunca conoció a sus abuelos paternos.

Entiendo…lo siento en verdad – Dijo Serena dando sus condolencias a la princesa.

Tranquila, además mi papá decía que mi hermano mayor Chimalpopoca se parece mucho a ella – Dijo Xochiquétzal sobre su abuela.

En eso ellos vieron como todo el pueblo aclamaba al Emperador y el apreciaba mucho a su gente, después vieron a mas miembros de la familia real Azakariana, y Xochiquétzal las identifico como sus tías paternas.

Miren ahí están mis tías; Xiuhcuetzin, Matlalatzin y Atototzin – Dijo Xochiquétzal al ver a las hermanas de su padre.

Al igual que ella, sus tías son princesas de Azakari; Xiuhcuetzin es la hermana mayor de las tres, es una joven de altura mediana, tiene el cabello largo y ondulado de color negro, y que lleva atado en dos coletas con unas cintas negras, ella a diferencia de sus hermanas menores tiene un físico más robusto debido a que ella es una guerrera, y como prueba llevaba el tatuaje del Rayquaza negro en su brazo derecho, sus ojos son de color verde-agua, su atuendo es una blusa verde oscura con una quechquemitl roja con un disco dorado en el centro, una falda azul con un cinto rosa, calzaba unas sandalias azules, tenía pulseras de oro, aretes y una tiara de oro con plumas rojas; Matlalatzin la hermana mediana era un poco más baja que Xiuhcuetzin, tiene el pelo largo y negro, ojos azul gris. Su atuendo era un vestido rojo de una pieza con un cinto azul marino, con un quechquemitl azul marino, usaba pulseras y brazaletes de jade, y adornos de oro en su cabello igualmente tenía una tiara de oro con plumas azules; y por último la pequeña Atototzin la más pequeña de las hijas de Cuauhpopoca; tiene un largo cabello negro en un tono morado el cual suele llevar en dos largas coletas, sus ojos son café claro, casi de tono naranja y de apariencia bastante amables. Su atuendo era un vestido naranja de una sola pieza con un cinto rojo, usaba un pectoral de oro, tenía como Matlalatzin pulseras y brazaletes de jade, tenía igual a sus hermanas una tiara de oro con plumas purpuras, sin dudas para Xochiquétzal ver a sus tías le traía recuerdos.

Ellas eran una buenas personas, pero mi preferida era mi tía Matlalatzin, ella era mi niñera, casi como mi segunda nantli – Dijo Xochiquétzal hablando de Matlalatzin.

¿Nantli? – Pregunto Serena al oír esa palabra.

Significa en idioma Azakariano _"Mamá"_ , ella era así para mí, el día en que ella murió, sentí que una parte de mi corazón murió con ella – Dijo la princesa, recordando lo que al parecer fue algo triste para ella.

Pero ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Solo escuchamos sus nombres; Cuhalpopoca e Izelcoatzin – Dijo Ash mencionando a los padres de Xochiquétzal.

Seguro se dónde podemos encontrarlos – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

En eso los cuatro caminan hacia lo que era el recinto sagrado de Azakari, y ven a una multitud de personas caminando, cuando de pronto la princesa encontró a su padre.

¡Miren ahí está mi padre, cuando era joven! – Dijo la princesa al momento de ver a su padre.

Ash y Serena voltean la mirada y ven a un joven de unos 16 años aproximadamente, bastante alto de buen físico que indicaba que él también era un guerrero y como todos llevaba el tatuaje del Rayquaza negro en su brazo izquierdo, tenía ojos de color ónix, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo, vestía un schenti color verde oscuro con un cinturón amarillo a su alrededor, en su abdomen izquierdo tenía una cicatriz resultado de una batalla muy reciente, un pectoral azul marino, pulseras de oro y una tilma a modo de capa de color azul marino, y si este joven era realmente apuesto y levantaba pasiones entre las señoritas de Azakari.

Vaya ¿Ese es tu papá? Es realmente un hombre muy guapo – Dijo Serena al ver al joven príncipe Cuhalpopoca.

Si ahora que lo veo, mi papá era muy popular entre las chicas – Decía la princesa al ver como muchas jóvenes de Azakari se acercaban a ver al príncipe heredero al trono.

¿Y ahí aun no era emperador? – Pregunto Ash a Xochiquétzal.

No, en ese entonces era el príncipe heredero al trono – Dijo Xochiquétzal afirmando.

¿Y supongo que aquí conoceremos a tu mamá? – Pregunto Serena a la princesa.

Observen – Dijo Cuauhláhuac a Ash y Serena.

En ese momento una persona que llevaba una túnica que la cubría comenzó a seguir a Cuhalpopoca, y este al notar su presencia camino hasta un callejón oscuro donde espero y cuando la persona se acercó el la jalo y saco un cuchillo de obsidiana para atacarla, pero en eso ella se revela. Una hermosa joven de la edad de Cuhalpopoca, delgada, pechos grandes, de mediana altura, cabello negro muy largo y sedoso y con unos hermosos ojos marrones. Vestida con un vestido morado muy sencillo con un cinto rojo y sandalias, y solo de verlo ella dijo su nombre.

Cuhalpopoca – Dijo ella revelándose al príncipe, que se sorprendió de verla y en el acto ellos se besaron, ante la escena Serena se sintió como en una de esas películas románticas que le gustaban, Ash se quedó muy sorprendido y la princesa vio a sus padres, en eso el príncipe hablo.

Te extrañado mucho, Izelcoatzin – Dijo Cuhalpopoca revelando el nombre de la chica, que no era otra que la madre de la princesa Xochiquétzal.

¿Ella es la reina Izelcoatzin? ¿Ella es tu madre? – Pregunto Ash sorprendido a la princesa.

Sí, es ella – Dijo Xochiquétzal afirmando que ella era su mamá.

Pues…no se ve como una reina – Dijo Ash notando a Izelcoatzin.

Ahora que lo dices, no lleva atavíos de la realeza – Dijo Serena igual notando el atuendo de Izelcoatzin.

Si, aun en ese tiempo no se habían casado, solo tenían una relación romántica que era desconocida para muchos – Dijo Xochiquétzal hablando de sus padres.

Y en ese momento a ver que la gente los miraba besarse, Cuhalpopoca se escondió mientras abrazaba a Izelcoatzin, y en eso volvió a hablar.

Estoy harto de todo esto, no deberíamos ocultar nuestro amor como si fuera algo malo o indecente – Dijo Cuhalpopoca con frustración.

Cuhalpopoca, tu eres un príncipe… - Dijo Izelcoatizn, pero Cuhalpopoca le interrumpió.

¿Y eso que? Nadie debe juzgar nuestro amor, eso no importa – Dijo Cuhalpopoca.

Eso importa, quizás las cosas cambien un poco cuando tu padre me llegara aceptar, pero ahora el imperio te necesita y en las sombras de Azakari y de cualquier otro lugar, pero más importante en el fondo de mi corazón yo siempre te amare – Dijo Izelcoatzin reafirmando su amor.

Bueno…te ves hermosa en la oscuridad – Dijo Cuhalpooca admirando la belleza de su novia.

Cuhalpopoca… - Dijo Izelcoatzin, y se volvieron a besar, pero una voz los saco de la inspiración.

¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! – Dijo la voz, en eso Cuhalpopoca se asoma a ver quién es.

Ay no otra vez…Matlalatzin – Dijo Cuhalpopoca identificando a su hermana menor.

¡Hermano! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¡Hermano! Herm… Por favor no me haga nada malo – Dijo Matlalatzin buscando a su hermano, pero al buscar por el callejón fue jalada hacia adentro y creía ser asaltada.

Nadie va hacerte daño hermanita – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a su hermana.

Vaya pero si es Izelcoatzin, oh ¡Hermano! ¡Gracias a Arceus te encuentro! – Dijo Matlalatzin al ver a Izelcoatzin y a su hermano mayor.

¿Y dime que sucede? – Pregunto Cuhalpopoca a su hermana.

Ah cierto…nuestro padre te llama, quiere hablar contigo sobre el asunto de la Batalla de Quipaypan y la victoria del ejército en Saipan y Macul – Dijo Matlalatzin, y en ese momento Cuhalpopoca vio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar de su padre el asunto de su relación con Izelcoatzin.

Izelcoatzin, es la oportunidad de hablar con mi padre de nuestro romance – Dijo Cuhalpopoca mientras tocaba el precioso rostro de Izelcoatzin.

No lo sé, tengo miedo de que no nos acepte – Dijo Izelcoatzin con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – Dijo Cuhalpopoca sonando optimista.

Te creo, iré contigo – Dijo Izelcoatzin.

Te amo tanto – Dijo Cuhalpopoca, y después se volvieron a besar. Y entonces Cuhalpopoca, Izelcoatzin y Matlalatzin se fueron directo al Palacio, mientras Ash, Serena y sus ancestros conversaban.

¿Enserio ella es tu mamá? Sí que es hermosa – Dijo Serena a la princesa sobre la gran belleza de Izelcoatzin.

Sí que lo era, de hecho para mí era la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo – Dijo Xochiquétzal recordando a su madre.

Bueno chicos, miren así era nuestro mundo hace casi 4000 años en el pasado – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac mirando a la gente de Azakari junto a los Pokémon.

Sin dudas era hermosa esta ciudad, pero escuche que el fundador y primer emperador fue Acamapichtli, ¿Cómo fue la fundación de Azakari? – Pregunto Ash a su ancestro que le respondió.

Si hay una leyenda de la fundación de Azakari; escuchen bien hace aproximadamente 1300 años antes de este tiempo en el que estamos, Azakari no existía solo había una enorme llanura por la cual se peleaban 7 clanes en una serie de sangrientos y terribles combates, de los cuales el clan del Rayquaza negro era el más poderoso, hasta que un día la guerra entre los clanes se detuvo y estos se unieron bajo el liderazgo sabio y justo de un hombre llamado Acamapichtlli, que con la gente de los 7 clanes fundaron una ciudad que llamaron Azakari, y así ellos lo eligieron como primer soberano, rey o Tlatoani – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac relatando lo que era la historia de la fundación de Azakari.

Impresionante, sí que debieron ser batallas terribles – Dijo Ash tras oír el relato.

Pero lo más impresionante, es que los 7 clanes son descendientes de los 7 hijos que tuvieron los _"Padres de Azakari"_ y me refiero a Tonacatecuhtli y Tonacacihuatl – Dijo la princesa Xochiquétzal contando más de la historia del origen del pueblo azakariano.

Pero bueno, ¿No íbamos a seguir a tus padres? – Dijo Serena deseosa de saber más de los padres de la princesa.

Ah sí claro, bueno vamos al Palacio – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac y todos se pusieron en marcha al Palacio.

Mientras en el Palacio, el Emperador Cuauhpopoca estaba en su aposentó privado esperando a su hijo y heredero, mientras con Cuhalpopoca, Izelcoatzin y Matlalatzin ya habían llegado, y mientras Cuhalpopoca hablaba con Izelcoatzin.

Bien, ya estamos aquí, le diremos de lo nuestro a mi padre y no temas sé que todo saldrá bien – Dijo Cuhalpopoca hablándole calmadamente a Izelcoatzin.

Lo sé, y no importa lo que pase yo siempre te amare – Dijo Izelcoatzin reafirmando su amor eterno a Cuhalpopoca.

Bien, ya es la hora – Dijo Cuhalpopoca listo para ser honesto con su padre.

Mientras el Emperador estaba aún esperando a su hijo, cuando uno de los guardias del palacio llego.

Mi señor, el príncipe ha llegado – Dijo el guardia anunciando la llegada de Cuhalpopoca.

Gracias buen guardia, ahora puede retirarse – Dijo Cuauhpopoca agradeciendo al guardia que se retiró y en ese momento entro Cuhalpopoca en la habitación donde estaba su padre.

Aquí estoy padre ¿Sucede algo? – Dijo Cuhalpopoca entrando y tomando asiento.

Me alegra que hayas llegado hijo, bueno me siento complacido de que ya la guerra haya terminado, sin dudas fue una gran guerra aunque tuvimos muchas bajas – Dijo el emperador, pero en ese momento Cuhalpopoca se entristeció por la guerra.

¿Estás bien hijo? – Pregunto Cuauhpopoca a su hijo.

Si tan solo hubiera podido salvarlo papá, aun Ixtlilxóchitl estaría aquí con nosotros – Dijo Cuhalpopoca mencionando a cierta persona mientras le salían unas lágrimas.

No estés triste hijo, tu hermano tuvo una muerte digna y honorable, murió defendiendo a nuestra nación, él es un gran héroe como los demás guerreros que cayeron en el campo de combate – Dijo Cuauhpopoca consolando a su hijo, y en escena estaban Ash, Serena y sus ancestros.

Princesa ¿Por qué esta triste tu papá? – Pregunto Serena a Xochiquétzal.

Es porque en esta guerra, falleció mi tío Ixtlilxóchitl, a quien tampoco conocí; pero mi padre me contaba que él era su héroe y modelo a seguir, y sé que fue por años un gran pesar para mi papá – Dijo Xochiquétzal hablando de su tío.

El debió ser un asombroso guerrero – Dijo Ash.

Y volviendo a la escena, Cuauhpopoca se sentía complacido de la victoria del ejercito azakariano.

Y pensar que casi te pierdo a ti y a tu hermana en la Batalla de Quipaypan, pero afortunadamente salieron victoriosos, y además con la derrota del enemigo en el pucara de Saipan y a que Xiuhcuetzin conquisto el pequeño reino de Macul, hemos demostrado que somos los mejores guerreros del mundo – Dijo Cuauhpopoca mas complacido que nunca en sus 48 años de vida y 28 de reinado, y para Cuhalpopoca era la hora de ser honesto y hablarle de su relación con Izelcoatzin.

Padre, además tengo algo muy importante que decirte, que espero no me lo tomes a mal – Dijo Cuhalpopoca tomando valor para hablar con su padre.

Dime hijo ¿De qué se trata? – Dijo Cuauhpopoca a su hijo.

Pues veras…yo tengo hace un tiempo una relación romántica con una chica, pero ella no es de la nobleza de nuestra nación, solo te diré que ella es mi gran amor – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a su padre, y en ese momento el Emperador hablo algo indignado.

¡¿Qué has dicho!? ¡¿Cómo te has enamorado de una chica común y no de una de la nobleza?! ¿Acaso las mujeres nobles, no te llaman la atención? – Preguntaba algo molesto al Emperador al príncipe Cuhalpopoca.

Ya sabía que ibas a actuar así padre, pero al menos deja que la conozcas – Dijo Cuhalpopoca insistiendo a su padre.

Está bien, aunque no cambiara lo indignado que estoy – Dijo Cuauhpopoca.

Bien, Izelcoatzin pasa por favor – Dijo Cuhalpopoca llamando a su chica, y cuando ella entro el Emperador la vio y parecía reconocerla.

Es ella padre, y no importa si no aceptas nuestro amor, dejare mi derecho al trono por estar con ella te guste o no – Dijo Cuhalpopoca tomando de la mano a Izelcoatzin, y en ese momento algo paso.

¿Tú eres Izelcoatzin? ¿La pequeña Izelcoatzin? – Dijo Cuauhpopoca viendo a Izelcoatzin, y al parecer la conoce muy bien.

Sí, mi señor, yo soy Izelcoatzin ¿Pero de donde había oído mi nombre? – Pregunto Izelcoatzin al emperador.

Pero si eres tú, como no te reconocí, hacía años que no te veía cómo has crecido – Dijo el Emperador que reconocía a Izelcoatzin.

¿La conoces padre? ¿Pero de donde la habías visto? Suena como si ya la conocías de antes – Dijo Cuhalpopoca sorprendido.

Esta linda señorita es la hija más joven de mi gran amigo, el viejo sacerdote Tzimpantzin, sin dudas ella ya creció – Dijo el Emperador.

Pero ¿Entonces aun te mantienes en tu postura? – Pregunto el príncipe a su padre.

Al contrario, debiste haberme dicho que era Izelcoatzin, así hubiera aceptado desde un principio – Dijo Cuauhpopoca.

¿Ósea que nos dejara estar juntos? – Pregunto Izelcoatzin al emperador.

Por supuesto que sí, tienen mi bendición para estar juntos – Dijo Cuauhpopoca aceptando la relación de su hijo con Izelcoatzin.

Posteriormente hubo un salto en el tiempo, una semana después de eso; se estaba celebrando una gran boda en el Palacio de Azakari, y era la de Cuhalpopoca e Izelcoatzin.

El patio del Palacio estaba lleno de mucha gente, y Cuhalpopoca estaba muy nervioso por la boda con su chica que tanto quería, en eso el Emperador le habla a su hijo.

Cálmate hijo, este es un gran día, hoy es tu boda con Izelcoatzin – Dijo Cuauhpopoca dando ánimos a su hijo.

Lo se padre, hoy inicia todo lo bueno en mi vida, además que hoy también es mi cumpleaños número 17. Así que doble celebración supongo – Dijo Cuhalpopoca muy modestamente y revelando que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Mientras que Ash y Serena estaban sorprendidos de que Cuhalpopoca e Izelcoatzin se casarían tan jóvenes, así que le preguntaron a la princesa si era normal.

Oye Xochiquétzal, ¿Acaso te podías casar tan joven en la antigua Azakari? – Pregunto Serena a su antepasada.

Si, de hecho desde los 17 años los azakarianos pueden casarse, así que no veo porque es raro eso – Dijo Xochiquétzal respondiéndole a Serena.

Pues para ellos lo es, porque en su época se casan desde los 20 para arriba ¿O me equivoco? – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Si pues tienen razón – Dijo Ash respondiéndole a su ancestro.

Miren ya va empezar la boda, bien atentos chicos – Dijo Xochiquétzal a Ash y Serena.

En eso ven como llego el viejo sacerdote Tzimpantzin que era al padre de Izelcoatzin y que el haría la ceremonia de boda de su hija, en eso se acerca al Emperador y habla con él.

Vaya, quien lo diría nuestros hijos se han unido en matrimonio, desearía que Cacamacihuatl y Papantzin estuvieran vivas para verlos – Dijo Tzimpantzin a su viejo amigo el Emperador Cuauhpopoca sobre sus respectivas esposas, las madres de Izelcoatzin y Cuhlpopoca.

Lo se viejo amigo, ahora estaremos más estrechamente relacionados – Dijo Cuauhpopoca a su consuegro.

Bueno ya es la hora, mi amigo – Dijo Tzimpantzin que se preparó para la ceremonia.

Ya es la hora, hermano dame tu fuerza para este día, el más importante de mi vida – Dijo Cuhalpopoca pidiendo la bendición de su fallecido hermano mayor.

Y en eso sus hermanas aparecieron en escena cargando unas canastas y le hablaron a su hermano.

Ya es la hora hermano – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin a Cuhalpopoca.

Esperemos estés muy feliz por hoy, como los rayos del sol nos dan vida – Dijo Matlalatzin recitando uno de sus poemas.

Y bueno, te deseamos mucha felicidad por el resto de tu vida – Dijo Atototzin, y al instante de las canastas salieron muchos Vivillon de variados motivos y mientras volaban se apareció Izelcoatzin vestida de novia, sin dudas estaba más hermosa que de costumbre y dejo a Cuhalpopoca muy extasiado de verla, en eso ella se acerca a él.

Ya es la hora – Dijo Izelcoatzin mientras le tomaba la mano a Cuhalpopoca y le hablaba.

Si, este es el inicio de nuestras vidas juntos, juntos por siempre – Dijo Cuhalpopoca mirando los hermosos cafés de Izelcoatzin.

Y para siempre – Complemento Izelcoatzin las palabras de su amado.

Vamos ya es la hora – Dijo Cuhalpopoca caminando con su amada hasta la presencia de sus padres para casarlos.

Ya una vez enfrente del Emperador Cuauhpopoca y del viejo Sumo Sacerdote de Azakari Tzimpantzin comenzó la ceremonia de casamiento.

Hermanos y hermanas de Azakari, nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar a estos dos jóvenes que han decidido unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio, por eso hoy nos unimos en su felicidad – Dijo Tzimpantzin iniciando la ceremonia, mientras Ash, Serena y sus ancestros miraban la escena, y la princesa veía como sus padres se habían casado.

Siempre me habían contado de como mis padres se habían casado, pero verlo es mucho mejor, mi mamá era bien hermosa – Dijo Xochiquétzal viendo el matrimonio de sus padres.

Además siempre había uno que otro motivo para hacer una fiesta en Azakari, ya sean festividades religiosas o por victorias militares – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac diciendo como se hacían las fiestas en Azakari.

Se ve que eran muy entretenidas, pero siempre en buen ambiente calmado y familiar; niños, jóvenes, adultos y viejos celebrando juntos – Dijo Ash suponiendo como eran las fiestas en la antigua Azakari.

Estas en lo cierto Ash, pero sigamos viendo la boda de mis padres – Dijo Xochiquétzal que seguían viendo la boda.

Y bueno hija; ¿Aceptas al Príncipe Cuhalpopoca como tu esposo, para serle fiel, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe? – Dijo Tzimpantzin a su hija Izelcoatzin.

Si, acepto papá – Dijo Izecoatzin a su padre mientras miraba a Cuhalpopoca.

Y tu príncipe ¿Aceptas a mi hija Izelcoatzin como tu esposa, para serle fiel, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe? – Dijo el viejo sacerdote al príncipe Cuhalpopoca.

Si, por supuesto que acepto, nada más podría pedir – Dijo Cuhalpopoca viendo a su amada Izelcoatzin.

Por el poder que me confiere Arceus, yo los declaro marido y mujer, querido Príncipe ya puedes besar a la novia – Dijo Tzimpantzin ya declarando a su hija y a su yerno ya como esposos ante el pueblo de Azakari y por la alegría todos los que estaban ahí aplaudieron y celebraron por los recién casados.

Y ahora con esto te damos la bienvenida a la familia – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin a su cuñada.

Esperemos que tú y nuestro querido hermano sean felices por el resto de sus días – Dijo Matlalatzin felicitando a Izelcoatzin.

Bienvenida a la familia – Dijo Atototzin hablándole a Izelcoatzin.

Si ahora que estas casada con mi hijo, eso te hace ahora miembro de la familia imperial de Azakari, y como mi hijo es príncipe heredero y como estas casada con el eso te hace; una princesa – Dijo Cuauhpopoca hablándole a su nuera, y el mismo la corono como princesa.

Y mientras Ash y Serena veían la hermosa escena de la boda de los padres de la princesa.

Continuara…

 **Lista de Soundtrack:**

 **A la Izquierda del Colibrí – Jorge Reyes**

 **Atlantean Theme – Age of Mythology The Titans OST**

 **Agua Celeste – Jorge Reyes**

 **Across the Stars – John Williams**

 **Luna Caracol – Jorge Reyes**

 **Al filo de la obsidiana – Jorge Reyes**


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo (Remake)

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, aventura, drama

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

\- Capítulo IV: Los orígenes de la princesa (Parte II).

Conque así fue la boda de mis padres, fue muy mágica – Dijo la princesa Xochiquétzal viendo la boda de sus padres.

Increíble, las bodas de la antigüedad eran asombrosas – Dijo Ash observando el suceso.

Si Ash, así eran – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac respondiéndole a Ash.

Y miren ahí está mi tía Chicomecóatl, la hermana mayor de mi mamá – Dijo Xochiquétzal viendo a la que es su única tía materna, y Ash se sorprende de la apariencia de Chicomecóatl.

Y si la apariencia de Chicomecóatl era una chica de unos 18 años de cabello color azul oscuro y ojos color zafiro vestida con una quexquémitl que solo cubría sus hombros de color rojo, una blusa y falda que le llegaba por arriba de las rodilla de color azul marino con un cinto rojo, usaba sandalias azules y unas pulseras de jade, y Ash se sorprendió que la apariencia de ella fuera la misma que la madre de Dawn; Johanna.

Ella…se parece…a la mamá de Dawn, no hay dudas son idénticas – Dijo Ash comparando a Chicomecóatl con Johanna.

¿Pasa algo Ash? Te pusiste tan pálido al ver a Chicomecóatl – Dijo Serena al ver a Ash.

No, no pasa nada; solo que la apariencia de ella me recordó a una coordinadora que vi hace mucho tiempo – Dijo Ash algo nervioso a Serena.

Si, ella aun no era maga, pero era partera y una muy buena – Dijo Xochiquétzal recordando a Chicomecóatl y en eso las hermanas hablan.

Felicidades hermanita, o debería decirte majestad – Dijo Chicomecóatl felicitando a su hermana menor Izelcoatzin por su boda y nueva posición en el pueblo.

Vamos, no me digas así, además aunque sea ahora una princesa sigo siendo la misma de siempre – Dijo Izelcoatzin a su hermana mayor, en eso su esposo se acerca.

Hola Chicomecóatl, gracias por venir – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a su cuñada.

De nada, además ya sabía que ustedes se iban a casar, siempre lo supe – Dijo Chicomecóatl.

Creo que hasta mis hermanas lo sabían, pero quédate tranquila ya que tu preciosa hermana estará bien conmigo ahora que es mi esposa – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a su cuñada, en eso el viejo Tzimpantzin aparece en escena.

Eso nunca lo dudare joven príncipe, mi hija escogió al hombre perfecto – Dijo Tzimpantzin a su yerno.

No se preocupe viejo Tzimpantzin, ella será muy feliz – Dijo Cuhalpopoca respondiéndole a su suegro.

Y así mis padres iniciaron su vida juntos como marido y mujer – Dijo Xochiquétzal con unas lágrimas al ver a sus padres recién casados.

Pero en ese momento se apareció otra persona que Xochiquétzal conocía y al verla tuvo una reacción de temor.

Es ella – Dijo Xochiquétzal al ver a la recién llegada.

¿Quién? ¿Quién es Xochi? – Pregunto Serena ante la reacción de su antepasada.

Es la sobrina de mi abuelo, mi tía Quiahuitzin – Dijo Xochiquétzal al ver a esa chica.

Y en eso se sorprendieron del aspecto de Quiahuitzin; como si fuera una macabra obra del destino. Quiahuitzin era sorprendentemente idéntica a Izelcoatzin sin que las dos fueran familiares de sangre; como ella tenía el pelo negro y muy largo, las mismas facciones, pero Quiahuitzin al igual que su prima Xiuhcuetzin era miembro del ejercito Azakariano y tenía el tatuaje del Rayquaza negro en su brazo derecho, sus ojos eran de un tono rojizo y su atuendo era un vestido rojo que le llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas, con detalles en amarillo y azul, usaba una gargantilla de oro con una gema magenta en él y una diadema dorada con plumas amarillas, pero a diferencia de Izelcoatzin que tenía una mirada amable y dulce; la de Quiahuitzin mostraba seriedad e intimidación.

Siempre me dio mucho miedo – Dijo la princesa recordando a su tía.

¿En serio? Pues con esa mirada de pocos amigos, como no darte miedo – Dijo Ash sintiéndose intimidado por Quiahuitzin.

Pero sé que ella a su modo, nos quería a mí y a mis hermanos, y nosotros la queríamos – Dijo Xochiquétzal mencionando a sus hermanos.

¿Tenías hermanos Xochi? – Pregunto Serena a su antepasada.

Sí, yo tenía dos hermanos mayores y una hermana menor – Dijo Xochiquétzal mencionando a sus hermanos.

Pues Serena y yo somos hijos únicos, por lo que no tenemos hermanos o hermanas – Dijo Ash.

Y yo también era hijo único – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

¿Quiénes eran tus padres? – Dijo Ash a su ancestro.

Sus nombres eran Patécatl y Chimalma, mi padre era comerciante y mi madre era alfarera – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac recordando a sus padres.

De hecho creo que ahí están, miren justo ahí – Dijo Xochiquétzal señalando a los padres de su pareja, y cuando Ash volteo de nuevo de volvió a poner pálido.

Y los padres de Cuauhtláhuac eran de una apariencia impresionante; el padre de Cuauhtláhuac era idéntico a su hijo solo que a diferencia de él no pertenecía al ejercito por lo que no tenía mucho musculo pero aun así tenía una buena condición física, vestido con un schenti corto rojo con un maxtlatl verde y un collar de cuentas de jadeíta verde. Y la madre de Cuauhtláhuac era sorprendentemente idéntica a la madre de Ash, Delia; ella usaba un vestido color rosa pálido con una quexquémitl lila.

Esa mujer…es…idéntica…a mi mamá – Dijo Ash sorprendido al ver a Chimalma.

¿Pasa algo Ash? – Pregunto Serena al ver a Ash en ese estado.

Es que Chimalma, me recuerda a mi propia mamá – Dijo Ash a Serena.

¿Enserio? Es que yo nunca había visto a tu madre – Dijo Serena.

Bueno chicos es la hora de que conozcan a mis hermanos – Dijo Xochiquétzal.

Y en ese instante hubo un salto temporal de unos 5 años en el tiempo, donde vieron a Izelcoatzin vestida como toda una princesa y ya en ese tiempo ella y su esposo, el príncipe heredero al trono Cuhalpopoca tenían unos 22 años de edad, mientras que el emperador Cuauhpopoca ya se había hecho un poco más viejo, pero aún conservaba su buena salud y carisma. Las tías paternas de la princesa aunque ya tenían más edad, parecían que no habían envejecido en lo más minino, mientras con Chicomecóatl ya era la nueva Gran Sumo Sacerdote de Azakari tras la muerte de su padre Tzimpantzin.

Mientras veían los cuatro como ya eran las cosas en ese tiempo.

Vaya, ¿Acaso tu madre, era así de hermosa? – Dijo Serena al ver a Izelcoatzin vestida como toda una princesa azakariana, su atuendo era diferente y era una falda larga azul celeste que cubría sus tobillos sostenida con un cinto rojo con detalles de cuadros dorados y que le caían por la parte delantera de este, una blusa color naranja y una quexquémitl morada sobre este, usaba pulseras largas de oro, unos aros dorados en sus bíceps, aretes, una corona dorada sin plumaje y en su cabellos en los mechones que caían en su cara tenia del lado derecho un cairel de oro y en el izquierdo una cuenta de jade. Y si en ese momento ella y su esposo tenían un momento íntimo.

Ya estamos juntos desde hace 5 años, pero aun no me repongo de la muerte de Ixtlilxóchitl; si tan solo hubiera podido salvarlo – Dijo Cuhalpopoca estando con su esposa Izelcoatzin mencionando a su hermano fallecido hace más de 5 años.

Y pensar que yo casi te perdí hace 5 años en esa batalla, sentí mucho miedo – Dijo Izelcoatzin apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Cuhalpopoca.

" _Flashback"_

Hace 5 años estaba en plenitud la guerra entre el imperio Azakariano y las tribus de la nación Nootka y el imperio Iktotchi, en las primeras batallas de la guerra los Azakarianos mantenían una fuerte defensa ante el empuje de los ejércitos enemigos, pero después de las derrotas de los Azakarianos en las batallas de Itztépetl y de Tépetl Monamicyan donde el hermano mayor de Cuhalpopoca; el príncipe Ixtlilxóchitl murió en combate, Cuhalpopoca juró vengarse del asesino de su hermano; el infame general Iktotchi, Sinchiruca y así decidió marchar a la batalla con 4,900 soldados incluidos su hermana Xiuhcuetzin a lo que se llamaba Quipaypan donde estaban las tropas Iktotchi donde el los derrotaría y se vengaría.

Después del funeral de Ixtlilxóchitl, Cuhalpopoca estaba lleno de ira y de odio, cosa que no iba con su gran carisma y buena personalidad, solo deseaba matar con sus propias manos a Sinchiruca, cuando se encontró con Izelcoatzin.

¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas Cuhalpopoca? – Dijo Izelcoatzin alcanzando a Cuhalpopoca.

Voy a matar a ese maldito infeliz de Sinchiruca, mato a mi hermano y yo lo matare a el – Dijo Cuhalpopoca lleno de ira y de odio.

¿Qué estás diciendo Cuhalpopoca? Este no eres tú, sé que tienes ira, odio y dolor en tu corazón, pero no te dejes influenciar por la venganza – Dijo Izelcoatzin llorando, pero él le dijo algo.

¡Tú no te metas en mi venganza! Quizás sienta algo por ti, pero no dejare que nadie se interponga en mi venganza – Dijo Cuhalpopoca cortante a Izelcoatzin y yendo al templo de Arceus para orar por la victoria de Azakari en la guerra.

A la mañana siguiente el ejército Azakariano al mando de Cuhalpopoca y Xiuhcuetzin partieron, llevando las insignias del imperio y como grueso de sus tropas iban Caballeros Talonflame, Caballeros Pyroar, Caballeros Houndoom y la temida elite del ejército; la guardia real del emperador y de la familia imperial, los temidos Caballeros Calavera, con sus armas como Macuahuitl (macana con puntas de obsidiana), Tepoztopilli (Lanza de madera con una cabeza ancha alineada con filos de obsidiana), Quauholōlli (una maza para romper huesos), Tlaximaltepoztli (un tipo de hacha de bronce), Huitzauhqui (Similar a la macuahuitl pero más larga y grande), Técpatl (una daga o cuchillo de obsidiana, para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo), Arcos y flechas, Átlatl y Tlacochtli, y con Chimallis (escudos circulares de madera gruesa de 110 cm de diámetro) decorados de diferentes figuras y colores algunos de ellos con plumas de varios colores, al frente del ejercito iban el príncipe heredero Cuhalpopoca, su hermana Xiuhcuetzin, el capitán Chicomecipactli y el teniente Oxipe. Finalmente llegaron a Quipaypan donde esperaron al ejército de los Iktotchi, pero sin que Cuhalpopoca lo supiera Izelcoatzin lo había seguido todo el camino desde Azakari a Quipaypan y se escondió entre las rocas para no ser vista por él.

Después de llegar, las tropas azakarianas descansaron un poco, cuando en un momento el capitán Chicomecipactli vio algo en el horizonte.

¡Ejercito Iktotchi a la vista, mi señor! – Dijo el capitán a Cuhalpopoca, y en ese momento se vio al ejercito Iktotchi armado con Chaska chuqui (Macanas con punta de estrella, cubiertas de oro o de plata), Suchuc Chuqui (Lanzas de 2 metros de largo adornadas con plumas a los lados), Hachas de cobre o bronce, escudos rectangulares o cuadrados con grabados geométricos o Tocapus en la cara (Hualcanas), cascos de madera o de oro, y al frente estaba el general Iktotchi Sinchiruca junto a otros capitanes Iktotchi.

¡Azakarianos a la vista general! – Dijo un soldado Iktotchi a Sinchiruca.

¿Cuántos calculas que hay, capitán Apo Maytac? – Pregunto Sinchiruca a su capitán sobre el grueso del ejercito Azakariano.

Tenemos la ventaja d general – Dijo Apo Maytac a Sinchiruca.

No se confíen soldados, ellos no se rendirán hasta que todos mueran o hasta que matemos a su comandante en jefe, si lo conseguimos; nada nos detendrá de conquistar al imperio Azakariano – Dijo Sinchiruca.

¡Prepárense para el combate! – Dijo otro capitán Iktotchi arengando a los Iktotchi a pelear.

Mientras en el bando Azakariano, todos se preparaban para el combate.

¿Cómo se ve el enemigo, capitán? – Pregunto el príncipe Cuhalpopoca al capitán Chicomecipactli.

Nos superan en número señor, pero eso jamás nos ha vencido – Dijo el capitán Chicomecipactli.

Es verdad, no importan los números si no tienen entrenamiento militar como el nuestro, no hay nada que temer, somos Azakarianos la luz en las tinieblas – Dijo Xicuhcuetzin.

Y ambos bandos estuvieron quietos un largo tiempo, hasta que Sinchiruca hablo.

¡Ríndanse Azakarianos, y les haremos nobles sirvientes de nuestro emperador! – Dijo Sinchiruca dando una oferta.

¡Y tú dile a tu emperador, que no tenemos a otro señor que al Huey Tlatoani, así que hoy pagaran por la muerte del príncipe Ixtlilxóchitl, y la muerte de muchos de nuestros hermanos caídos! – Dijo el capitán Chicomecipactli en respuesta.

¡Y además, la esclavitud revela que su emperador no es más que un vil tirano! – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin.

¡Si es lo que quieren, pues mueran! ¡Primer batallón, ataquen! – Dijo Sinchiruca lanzándose al ataque con sus tropas Iktotchi.

¡Ahí vienen! – Dijo el teniente Oxipe.

¡Formación defensiva! – Ordeno el príncipe Cuhalpopoca y todos los de la primera línea se pusieron en formación falange.

¡Quietos! – Dijo el capitán Chicomecipactli.

¡Recuerden! ¡Nada puede derrotarnos! – Dijo Cuhalpopoca arengando a sus soldados.

¡Resistan! – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin, y en ese momento una gran masa de Iktotchi se estrelló contra los escudos de los Azakarianos, mientras ellos con sus lanzas los iban matando uno a uno, mientras que su escondite Izelcoatzin veía la sangrienta batalla.

Y si en ambos bandos ya había gran cantidad de muertos y heridos, y en medio del caos Cuhalpopoca buscaba a su presa, y cuando lo encontró se abalanzo sobre él.

¡Bastardo! – Grito Cuhalpopoca totalmente iracundo contra Sinchiruca.

¡General! – Dijo un soldado Iktotchi,

Al fin…maldito infeliz…llego la hora de mí… ¡Venganza! – Dijo Cuhalpopoca y en ese instante le planto batalla a Sinchiruca.

Y si aunque Sinchiruca era un buen militar, los ataques de Cuhalpopoca lo mantenían a la defensiva, hasta que llego un punto que desarmo al general Iktotchi y cuando iba a asestarle el golpe de gracia, un soldado Iktotchi llego y con un ataque de su hacha, le corto el abdomen izquierdo a Cuhalpopoca que lo dejo inmóvil y Xiuhcuetzin se quedó petrificada al ver la escena. Y cuando Izelcoatzin vio lo que paso corrió a toda prisa hacia Cuhalpopoca, y justo cuando el soldado Iktotchi de disponía a asesinarlo; llegaron varios soldados Azakarianos y con sus escudos defendían al herido príncipe.

¡Rodéenlo! ¡Que nadie pase! – Dijo un soldado Azakariano defendiendo a Cuhalpopoca.

¡¿Qué demonios sucedió!? ¡Medico, un médico! – Gritaba histéricamente Xiuhcuetzin pidiendo ayuda para su hermano, mientras él se sostenía el costado y la sangre no dejaba de brotar, cuando vieron los soldados de azakari a Izelcoatzin venir a toda prisa hacia Cuhalpopoca.

¡Cuhalpopoca! – Gritaba Izelcoatzin acercándose a un malherido Cuhalpopoca, cuando Xiuhcuetzin la vio.

¡Alto! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí!? – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin deteniendo a Izelcoatzin.

¡Déjame pasar! – Insistía Izelcoatzin.

¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Vete! – Ordeno Xiuhcuetzin.

¡Que no me iré de aquí! ¡Déjame pasar! – Dijo Izelcoatzin, y sin saberlo tuvo fuerza para empujar a Xiuhcuetzin y acercarse a Cuhalpopoca, y él se sorprende se verla.

¿Izelcoatzin? ¡¿Qué haces aquí!? ¡Vete sino te van a matar! – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a Izelcoatzin-

¡No! ¡No me iré! – Dijo Izelcoatzin, mientras se abrazaba de él.

¡Que te vayas te digo! ¡Te pueden matar! – Dijo Cuhalpopoca.

Pues nos tendrán que matar a ambos, no te dejare, no me iré sin ti, yo…. ¡Te amo! – Dijo Izelcoatzin y en ese momento entendió que era ella la mujer que estaba esperando.

Y el en ese momento no supo de donde saco fuerzas para volver a levantarse y cuando lo hizo tomo una lanza y vio a su objetivo el general Sinchiruca y solo apunto y cuando sintió el momento con un movimiento de su brazo la lanzo y para cuando Sinchiruca vio la lanza le dio, derribándolo y asesinándolo en el acto, al ver esto los Iktotchi sin su general comenzaron la retirada y al ver como huían se entendió que ya era la victoria para los Azakarianos, después de atender sus heridas de la batalla en Azakari, Cuhalpopoca e Izelcoatzin iniciaron una relación sentimental.

" _Fin del Flashback"_

Ahora que lo pienso, tú me diste la fuerza para ganar la batalla y así pude vengar a mi hermano – Dijo Cuhalpopoca pensando en la batalla.

Yo tuve mucho miedo ese día, por un segundo creí que te iba a perder – Dijo Izelcoatzin recordando.

Pero esa fue la prueba que quería, en medio de esa batalla, al verte y oír tus palabras me diste la fuerza – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a su esposa.

Lo sé, solo que tu igual me das fuerzas para salir adelante – Dijo Izelcozatzin, y en ese momento los dos compartieron un cálido abrazo.

Y mientras se abrazaban, dos niños se acercaron a ellos, y la princesa rápidamente los identifico.

¡Miren! ¡Ahí están! Son mis hermanos mayores – Dijo la princesa viendo a sus hermanos. Los niños se acercaron a sus padres y ellos les hablaron.

Chimalpopoca, Xiuhcóatl ¿No estaban con Coyolicatzin? – Dijo el príncipe a sus hijos.

Sí, pero ella es tan aburrida – Dijo Chimalpopoca a su padre.

Y muy aburrida – Dijo Xiuhcóatl complementando las palabras de su hermano.

Chimalpopoca es el hijo primogénito de Cuhalpopoca e Izelcoatzin, tenía piel clara que tiene ojos ónix como su padre y pelo negro con un ligero tinte azul a la altura de la barbilla. Su cabello es de punta en la espalda, con un flequillo que cubría su frente; vestía una schenti color blanca con un maxtlatl azul y un pectoral negro. Su hermano menor Xiuhcóatl, igual es de piel clara, de ojos celestes y pelo negro-grisáceo como su padre, el usaba una schenti roja con un maxtlatl negro y un pectoral azul.

Ellos son mis hermanos mayores – Dijo Xochiquétzal viendo a sus hermanos con sus padres.

¿Y quién de ellos es el mayor? – Pregunto Ash a la princesa.

Mi hermano Chimalpopoca, el pasaba más tiempo con mi padre a ser su primer hijo – Dijo la princesa.

Como desearía haber tenido hermanos – Dijo Ash pensando en su asunto de ser el hijo único, pero mientras Ash miraba a los niños; Serena vio a Izelcoatzin y noto que su vientre estaba grande, así que le pregunto a Xochiquétzal que tenía su madre en ese tiempo.

Oye Xochi ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Dijo Serena a su antepasada.

¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? – Respondió Xochiquétzal.

¿Acaso tu madre esta? – Pregunto otra vez Serena.

Si, ella está embarazada y tiene 9 meses de embarazo por lo que su bebé puede nacer en cualquier instante – Dijo Xochiquétzal diciendo que su madre está embarazada.

Y en ese momento por orden de su padre fueron a jugar con los Pyroar de sus padres, después se acercaron 2 jóvenes sirvientas del Palacio; una de cabello plateado y ojos casi fucsia y otra de cabello verde-grisáceo y ojos verdes, vestidas con cueitl de colores blancas con bordados amarillos y rojos y huipillis de ricos colores como azul rey y verde limón con símbolos azakarianos; eran hermanas y respondían a los nombres de Coyolicatzin y Coyoltzin.

¿Qué pasa ahora? – Dijo el príncipe a sus sirvientas.

Su padre el emperador Cuauhpopoca lo llama, dice que es urgente – Dijo Coyolicatzin al príncipe.

Y usted princesa Izelcoatzin, su hermana la gran Maga Chicomecóatl la llama – Dijo Coyoltzin a la princesa Izelcoatzin.

Gracias Coyoltzin voy en camino – Dijo Izelcoatzin agradeciendo a la sirvienta.

Después de las reuniones, esa misma noche en su habitación la princesa Izelcoatzin comenzó a sentir contracciones que despertó a su esposo.

¡Cuhalpopoca, Cuhalpopoca! ¡Despierta querido! – Dijo Izelcoatzin despertando a su esposo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Izelcoatzin? – Dijo Cuhalpopoca despertando.

Nuestro bebé, ya está naciendo – Dijo Izelcoatzin a su esposo y este rápidamente de levanto de la cama buscando a sus sirvientas, cuando las encontró les ordeno que fueran a buscar a la gran Maga Chicomecóatl y después regresaron con ella a toda prisa.

¿Cómo está mi hermana? – Pregunto Chicomecóatl al príncipe Cuhalpopoca.

Está en mi habitación, pero deprisa su bebé está naciendo – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a la maga.

Bien, necesitare su ayuda para traer a mi sobrino al mundo, ustedes también vengan Xochiyotl y Citlalxochitl – Dijo la gran maga a las 4 sirvientas del palacio.

Mientras con la familia imperial estaba esperando el nacimiento del nuevo bebé, mientras con la maga y las sirvientas ya estaban en labor de parto con Izelcoatzin que mientras pujaba; gritaba y sudaba mucho por el esfuerzo y afuera del palacio Ash, Serena y sus antepasados estaban esperando lo que pasaba, cuando la princesa sabía que era ese momento y Serena la vio.

¿Qué pasa Xochi? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Serena al ver a su antepasada con ojos brillosos.

Hoy este día, comenzó mi historia – Dijo la princesa juntando sus manos y viendo a donde estaba la habitación de sus padres.

Y en ese momento, mientras el cielo nocturno se pintaba de color rojo y el sol comenzaba a asomarse por las montañas un sonido despertó y no fueron los Fletchling y Chatot de los bosques, sino que fue el llanto de un bebé que acababa de nacer.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo (Remake)

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, aventura, drama

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

\- Capítulo V: Los orígenes de la princesa (Parte III).

La familia imperial Azakariana estaba esperando el nacimiento del nuevo bebé, mientras con la maga Chicomecóatl y las sirvientas ya estaban en labor de parto con Izelcoatzin que mientras pujaba; gritaba y sudaba mucho por el esfuerzo y afuera del palacio Ash, Serena y sus antepasados estaban esperando lo que pasaba, cuando la princesa sabía que era ese momento y Serena la vio.

¿Qué pasa Xochi? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Serena al ver a su antepasada con ojos brillosos.

Hoy este día, comenzó mi historia – Dijo la princesa juntando sus manos y viendo a donde estaba la habitación de sus padres.

Y en ese momento, mientras el cielo nocturno se pintaba de color rojo y el sol comenzaba a asomarse por las montañas, un sonido se escuchó y no fueron los Fletchling y Chatot de los bosques, sino que fue el llanto de un bebé que acababa de nacer.

Mientras en la habitación del príncipe Cuhalpopoca, la gran maga Chicomecóatl ya tenía el sus manos al recién nacido, que al inspeccionarlo dio el sexo.

Felicidades hermana, es una niña – Dijo Chicomecóatl felicitando a su hermana menor.

¿Una niña? – Pregunto Izelcoatzin a su hermana.

Si es una niña – Dijo Chicomecóatl reafirmando el sexo de la bebé.

Y cuando la vio más de cerca, quedo impactada de la apariencia de la bebé y solo murmuro un nombre.

¿Aquetzalli? – Dijo Chicomecóatl al ver a su sobrina recién nacida.

¿Dijiste Aquetzalli? Ese es el nombre de nuestra hermana que murió hace unos años – Dijo Izelcoatzin después de oír ese nombre, después Chicomecóatl hablo.

Sí, recuerda lo que dijo ella antes de morir _"Un día cuando sea primavera, con el inicio de la estación, yo volveré a nacer"_ – Dijo Chicomecóatl recordando las últimas palabras de Aquetzalli.

Y en eso Izelcoatzin tiene un recuerdo de su amada hermana Aquetzalli, y entre las hijas de Tzimpantzin y Cacamacihuatl ella era la primogénita, ella era de cabello corto color rubio miel y de ojos celestes, vestía un vestido rojo con una quexquémitl verde clara con un cinto verde oscuro, usaba pulseras de oro y llevaba un collar con una amatista morada, ella deseaba ser maestra en el Calmécac, porque ella era una persona muy querida por varios niños de Azakari, pero lamentablemente una enfermedad incurable lo impidió, y antes de morir pronuncio las mismas palabras que dijo Chicomecóatl.

Entonces eso quiere decir que… - Dijo Izelcoatzin.

Si nuestra hermana reencarno en mi sobrina, bueno oigan Coyolicatzin y Xochiyotl traigan agua para limpiar a mi sobrina – Dijo Chicomecóatl viendo a su sobrina recién nacida y ordenando a las sirvientas traer agua.

Después de unos minutos ellas llegaron con el agua tibia, entonces la maga cargo a su sobrina y la limpio, le puso una mantita y se la entregó a Izelcoatzin que admiro a su primera hija que tuvo con su marido.

Mientras afuera el príncipe Cuhalpopoca estaba nervioso por su esposa y su nuevo hijo.

Cielos ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada? – Decía el joven príncipe y en eso su padre hablo.

Calma hijo, ella sabe lo que hace te aseguro que tu esposa y tu hijo están bien, tranquilo – Dijo Cuauhpopoca calmando a su hijo.

Gracias por calmarme papá – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a su padre.

En ese momento salieron las sirvientas del cuarto, y le hablaron al príncipe heredero.

Joven príncipe, su hijo acaba de nacer – Dijo Coyolicatzin al príncipe.

¿Cómo está mi esposa? – Pregunto Cuhalpopoca por Izelcoatzin.

Ella esta perfecta de salud, solo se quedó dormida, pero está bien – Respondió Coyolicatzin al príncipe.

Muchas gracias – Dijo Cuhalpopoca agradeciendo la labor de las sirvientas en el parto, y así las cuatro se retiraron, hasta que Chicomecóatl salió de la habitación.

Ya puedes pasar – Dijo Chicomecóatl invitando a Cuhalpopoca a entrar en el cuarto.

Adelante hijo – Dijo Cuauhpopoca a su hijo.

En ese momento el príncipe entro a la habitación, cuando entro vio a su esposa durmiendo apaciblemente mientras ella sostenía un bulto en sus brazos; entonces él se sentó al lado de su esposa y él le acaricia el rostro, en el acto ella despierta y mira a su esposo, le dedica una sonrisa y le muestra a la recién nacida.

Mi amor, ella es tan hermosa – Dijo Cuhalpopoca al ver a su hija recién nacida.

Sí que lo es, ella es idéntica a mi hermana Aquetzalli – Dijo Izelcoatzin a su esposo.

¿Y quieres que ella se llame así? ¿Aquetzalli? – Pregunto Cuhalpopoca sobre el nombre de la pequeña.

Pues…aún no se lo decido, quizás se lo puedo escoger después, es que yo pensaba que tendríamos otro varón, y pues me tomo por sorpresa – Dijo Izelcoatzin a su esposo.

Y en eso entraron el emperador Cuauhpopoca, sus hijas y sus nietos que admiraron a la recién nacida, pero no eran los únicos Ash, Serena y sus antepasados veían la emotiva escena.

Qué momento más bello – Dijo Serena.

Si – Dijo Ash viendo la escena.

Así era mi adorada familia, pero aun en el Mundo de los Espíritus los sigo viendo – Dijo Xochiquétzal.

Debo admitir que eras tan hermosa de recién nacida – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a su pareja.

Y así la familia estaba muy feliz por la venida de una nueva princesa, y tras unos días de reposo para la madre y la bebé la familia estaba lista para presentar a la pequeña princesa al pueblo de Azakari y por la noche se prepararon para la fiesta, asistió mucha gente.

¡Hermanos míos! ¡Hoy es un día de enorme felicidad para mí! ¡Hoy mi hijo y mi nuera me han dado una nieta! ¡Regocíjense por ella! ¡Regocíjense en mi felicidad!– Dijo el emperador dando su discurso.

Y en el acto aparecieron las princesas Xiuhcuetzin, Quiahuitzin, Yohualitzin, Matlalatzin y Atototzin; detrás de ellas aparecieron el príncipe heredero Cuhalpopoca, su esposa Izelcoatzin que cargaba a la bebé y los hermanos mayores de ella; los príncipes Chimalpopoca y Xiuhcóatl. Luciendo sus mejores galas como joyas y sus vistosas plumas de ricos colores, mientras igual estaban los principales sacerdotes y demás gente de la nobleza Azakariana para la fiesta.

Y en el momento Matlalatzin le dedico un poema a su pequeña sobrina.

Tal es nuestra existencia, como el sol que cada día alumbra nuestras vidas, así tu pequeña florecita que has nacido, alumbras nuestras vidas ahora, tú la más hermosa flor del campo, has florecido en este tu día; bienvenida al mundo, pequeña florecita – Dijo Matlaltzin recitando su poema que conmovió a todos ahí.

Y en ese momento se estaban preparando para una danza para la recién nacida, y en ese momento Izelcoatzin por el poema de su cuñada, ya decidió el nombre de su pequeña.

Cariño, cariño – Dijo Izelcoatzin llamando a su esposo.

Si ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Cuhalpopoca a su esposa.

Ya la bebita tiene un nombre – Dijo Izelcoatzin.

Si ¿Y cuál es? – Pregunto Cuhalpopoca.

Ella solo miro a su bebé que dormía, sonrió y hablo.

Xochiquétzal, su nombre será Xochiquétzal – Dijo Izelcoatzin revelando el nombre de su hija.

Ese nombre, es hermoso – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a su esposa.

Y en eso el príncipe le dice el nombre de la bebé a su abuelo, y en eso él dijo el nombre de su nieta a su pueblo, y sin más tiempo que perder comenzó la danza conmemorativa para la recién nacida princesa Xochiquétzal.

Y Ash, Serena y sus ancestros contemplaron la fiesta.

Vaya que impresionante, que fiesta tan genial – Dijo Ash viendo la tan suntuosa celebración.

Que forma tan linda tuvo tu familia para presentarte ante tu pueblo – Dijo Serena a su antepasada.

Si, y fue por mi tía Matlalatzin que mi mamá me llamo así – Dijo Xochiquétzal.

Y así continúo la fiesta entre cantos, danzas y felicitaciones a la familia imperial por el nacimiento de su nuevo miembro.

Los días pasaban la pequeña crecía, pero la felicidad termino el día que falleció el emperador Cuauhpopoca a sus 59 años y casi 40 como emperador; y como era debido se le efectuaron los debidos funerales al rey, donde la familia imperial no oculto su dolor, después como todos los emperadores que le precedieron fue enterrado en su cripta en la "Pirámide de los Emperadores".

Dejaron que pasara un mes de luto por la muerte del emperador, para después prepararse para la subida al trono de Cuhalpopoca. Ese día él estaba nervioso, ese día se convertiría en el nuevo emperador; la sabia la responsabilidad que acarreaba ser el líder del Imperio Azakariano y en eso su amada Izelcoatzin apareció.

¿Qué sucede cariño? – Dijo Izelcoatzin a su marido.

Pues…hoy es el día de mi coronación como el nuevo emperador de Azakari, y eso lleva mucha responsabilidad – Dijo Cuhalpopoca, pero Izelcoatzin se limitó a sonreírle y le hablo.

Tranquilo, tu serás un grandioso emperador; eres sabio, bondadoso, generoso, un gran guerrero; además de que eres un buen esposo y padre, y tú siempre tienes que saber esto, yo siempre estaré a tu lado – Dijo Izelcoatzin calmando a su marido.

Lo sé, gracias por estar siempre conmigo – Dijo Cuhalpopoca agradeciendo a su esposa su apoyo y amor incondicional.

Después de un beso entre los dos, se prepararon para la coronación. Afuera en la Zona sagrada de los Templos de Azakari, estaba llena de gente que estaba viendo al que sería su nuevo emperador, arriba del gran Templo de Arceus la Gran Maga Chicomecóatl estaba lista para preceder la ceremonia.

Mientras los miembros de la familia imperial Azakariana había llegado escoltados por un enorme pelotón de caballeros calavera; ahí estaban Cuhalpopoca, su esposa Izelcoatzin, sus hijos y las otras princesas de la familia imperial, y en ese momento el príncipe de 21 años estaba listo, así que comenzó a caminar en dirección del gran Templo de Arceus para comenzar a subir las escalinatas del templo.

Mira mi niña, tu papá ya subirá la pirámide – Dijo Izelcoatzin a la bebé Xochiquétzal que abrió sus ojos y vio a su padre subir la pirámide.

El joven de 21 años subía las escalinatas de la pirámide sagrada, mientras les pedía ayuda a sus predecesores que lo guiaran para ser un buen emperador para el pueblo; ya una vez que estaba en la cúspide de la pirámide Chicomecóatl comenzó la ceremonia, inmolando copal e incienso, después el príncipe se arrodillo ante ella y empezó.

¡Príncipe Cuhalpopoca; nieto del emperador Tezcatlipoca el Grande que en paz descanse, hijo del emperador Cuauhpopoca y de la reina Papantzin que en paz descansen, sobrino del príncipe Xicohténcatl que en paz descanse, hermano menor del príncipe Ixtlilxochitl que en paz descanse, hermano mayor de la princesa Xiuhcuetzin, la princesa Matlalatzin y la princesa Atotozin, primo de la princesa Quiahuitzin y de la princesa Yohualitzin, esposo de la princesa Izelcoatzin y padre del príncipe Chimalpopoca, del príncipe Xiuhcóatl y la princesa Xochiquétzal! ¡Hoy el gran Arceus te ha elegido para ser nuestro nuevo Huey Tlatoani, pero te pregunto ¿Aceptaras el cargo?! – Dijo Chicomecóatl pronunciando el debido discurso al príncipe heredero que se volvía emperador.

Si, acepto el cargo – Dijo Cuhalpopoca.

¿Juras gobernar con justicia, paz y orden a nuestro imperio? – Volvió a preguntar Chicomecóatl.

Lo juro – Dijo Cuhalpopoca nuevamente.

Y sobre todo, ¿Juras proteger a nuestra gente de todo peligro o amenaza; aun si eso te costara la vida? – Pregunto de nuevo Chicomecóatl.

¡Lo juro! – Dijo Cuhalpopoca con mucha seguridad. En eso Chicomecóatl tomo la corona del emperador y dijo.

Pues que la paz y la justicia estén contigo Cuhalpopoca; Cuadragésimo Segundo Emperador del Sagrado Imperio Azakariano – Dijo Chicomecóatl coronando a su cuñado como el nuevo emperador de Azakari, abajo todo el pueblo hizo reverencia a su nuevo señor; mientras era el turno de Izelcoatzin de subir al templo, y le dejo su bebé a su sirviente mientras ella subía la pirámide.

Mira hermano, mamá también subirá la pirámide – Dijo Xiuhcóatl viendo a su madre.

Si, ella también será coronada – Dijo Chimalpopoca en respuesta a su hermano.

¿Coronada? – Pregunto Xiuhcóatl.

Si, ahora que nuestro padre es Emperador, nuestra madre será coronada como reina – Dijo Chimalpopoca revelando la nueva posición de sus padres como nuevos líderes del Imperio Azakariano.

Y ese día fue el inicio de una larga era de paz de parte del nuevo emperador; mientras la pequeña princesa Xochiquétzal crecía a la vista de sus padres. Posteriormente 3 años después en ese tiempo veían a la pequeña princesa mientras ella estaba en los jardines del Palacio Imperial junto a su madre; la reina Izelcoatzin.

Sí que eras muy unida con tu mamá – Dijo Serena a su antepasada viendo la relación de la reina y la princesa.

Si, ella me amaba demasiado, aunque ella era un poco sobreprotectora conmigo – Dijo Xochiquétzal mencionando a su madre.

¿Y a pesar de que tus padres eran; Emperador y Reina? ¿Nunca los educo nadie más? – Pregunto Ash.

No, además siempre estaban con nosotros, aunque ellos eran los que gobernaban nuestro Imperio, es primordial que todo padre Azakariano eduque a sus hijos – Dijo Xochiquétzal mencionando que a pesar de ser de la realeza, un padre Azakariano siempre debe velar por sus hijos.

En ese momento el Emperador Cuhalpopoca, apareció en el jardín mientras el cargaba a una niña de cabellos color negro y de ojos verdes.

Oye Xochiquétzal – Dijo Serena a su antepasada.

Si ¿Qué pasa, Serena? – Dijo la princesa.

Y esa niña que carga tu padre ¿Quién es? – Dijo Serena notando a la niña.

Ah, esa niña, es mi hermana menor, Ayauhcihuatl – Dijo la princesa revelando que la niña es nada menos que su hermana menor.

Así que también tenías una hermana menor – Dijo Ash.

Si, así era mi familia, mis días felices al lado de ellos – Dijo Xochiquétzal al recordar a sus padres y hermanos.

Posteriormente más tarde ese día, la pequeña quedo al cuidado de su amada tía Matlalatzin, y mientras ella estaba en la habitación vio para el jardín del palacio; vio a un Eevee rondando por ahí cosa que le llamo mucho la atención y entonces salió para verlo más de cerca. Cuando entro la princesa a su habitación se asustó de no ver a su sobrina ahí así que salió a buscarla.

Primero le pregunto a un guardia del Palacio.

Disculpe, ¿No has visto a mi sobrina? Es la castañita rubia de ojos azules – Dijo Matlalatzin al guardia del Palacio.

Si, hace unos momentos la vi siguiendo a un Eevee – Dijo el guardia en respuesta a Matlalatzin.

Y ¿A dónde se fue? – Volvió a preguntar la princesa.

Pues la vi que camino por el pasillo norte del Palacio – Dijo el guardia a la princesa.

Muchas gracias – Dijo Matlalatzin empezando a buscar a su sobrina.

Mientras la pequeña niña seguía al Pokémon que huía de ella, pero eso le causaba gracia a la niña, mientras su tía se preocupaba de que no la encontraba, cuando se encontró con Coyolicatzin.

Disculpa…Coyolicatzin… - Dijo Matlalatzin mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Princesa Matlalatzin ¿Sucede algo? Se ve muy agitada – Dijo Coyolicatzin muy educadamente a la princesa, mientras llevaba una cesta de fruta fresca para el Emperador.

Si ando buscando a mi sobrina – Dijo Matlalatzin.

La pequeña Ayauhcihuatl esta con sus padres en este momento, ¿Acaso busca a? – Dijo Coyolicatzin.

Si, ando buscando a mi sobrina Xochiquétzal ¿La has visto? – Dijo Matlalatzin.

Si la vi siguiendo a un Eevee que le gusto, pero creo que ya se salió del Palacio – Dijo Coyolicatzin cosa que asusto a la princesa adulta.

¡Vuelve acá chamaca! – Grito Matlalatzin saliendo en persecución de la niña, que se le sumaron Coyolicatzin y Coyoltzin a la persecución de la pequeña princesa.

Mientras en las calles de la ciudad, la pequeña princesa seguía al Eevee, que había momentos que él se detenía para que la niña le diera alcance para más tarde volver a huir; era como si el Pokémon jugara con ella.

¡Espérame Eevee! – Decía la pequeña princesa siguiendo al Eevee.

Y la pequeña Xochiquétzal corrió en dirección del gran mercado de la ciudad, mientras unas personas le dijeron a Matlalatzin a donde fue la pequeña princesa de Azakari, y ella en el mercado se dedicó a buscarla, pero fue difícil encontrarla debido al mar de gente que ahí estaba comprando y en eso a Matlalatzin la encontró una de sus amigas.

Hola poetisa, te noto agitada ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto la chica a Matlalatzin.

Si, ando…buscando…a mi sobrina…la castañita rubia – Dijo Matlalatzin en respuesta.

Ah ella, será mejor que la encuentres, porque sabemos que su majestad Izelcoatzin es iracunda si algo le pasa a su pequeña, ella se enfadaría si se pierde, ni que decir lo que haría nuestro amado Emperador – Dijo la chica, y en su mente Matlalatzin se hilaba lo que le pasaría si le dijera a su hermano y su cuñada que había perdido a la pequeña Xochiquétzal, sin dudas se asustó de pensarlo.

Me…me…van… ¡Me van a matar! – Dijo Matlalatzin asustada con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Ya, ya poetisa, te diré que la vi siguiendo a un Eevee hacia donde están los templos – Dijo la chica revelando el paradero de la niña.

Muchas gracias, ahora debo ir por ella antes que se lastime y me meta en problemas – Dijo Matlalatzin tomando camino a donde estaban los templos.

Después de unos minutos llego ahí y la busco entre la multitud de gente, cuando vio al Templo de Rayquaza, vio que la niña estaba arriba de él, cosa que la susto.

¡Xochi! ¡Bájate de ahí! – Dijo Matlalatzin al ver a la niña arriba, pero como no la escucho, y como un rayo ella subió al templo y en el adoratorio agarro a su sobrina para después regañarla – Xochiquétzal ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Y si te pierdes o si te lastimas? No vuelvas a asustarme así – Dijo Matlalatzin que al inicio regaño a la pequeña, pero luego la abrazo.

Mira, Eevee – Dijo la pequeña Xochiquétzal mostrando a Eevee en sus brazos.

¿Por eso te saliste? ¿Por un Eevee? – Dijo Matlalatzin.

Si – Dijo la pequeña niña abrazando al Pokémon.

Bueno regresemos a casa, antes que tu mamá se preocupe de que no estas – Dijo Matlalatzin bajando del templo con la niña, y caminando hacia el Palacio.

Ya antes de llegar al Palacio, Eevee se comenzó a soltar de los brazos de Xochiquétzal, hasta que salto de los brazos de la niña y se fue con otros de su especie, y antes de irse vio por última vez a la niña con la que se encariño y se marchó triste con los suyos. La pequeña se puso triste y comenzó a llorar.

Eevee, no te vayas… - Dijo la pequeña niña al ver irse al Pokémon con los suyos.

Déjalo ir, él debe ir con su familia – Dijo Matlalatzin a su sobrina.

Yo lo quería tener – Dijo Xochiquétzal llorando.

Hagamos algo; cuando tu cumplas 10 años, yo personalmente te daré uno – Dijo Matlalatzin cosa que calmo a la niña.

Así las dos regresaron al Palacio, y sorprendentemente sus padres jamás se enteraron de lo de ese día.

Mientras Serena se sorprende de cómo era la pequeña princesa Xochiquétzal de 3 años de edad.

¿Así eres tu cuando tenías 3 años? – Pregunto Serena a su antepasada.

Si – Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

Se ve que desde pequeña te gustaban mucho los Pokémon – Dijo Ash notando que desde pequeña a Xochiquétzal le gustaban los Pokémon.

Si, ellos me gustan mucho, igual que a ti te gustan Ash – Dijo Xochiquétzal a Ash.

Pero aun así, es increíble que tu madre o tu padre nunca se dieran cuenta de tus escapadas del Palacio – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a su pareja.

Y se te olvida que en una de mis escapadas, yo te conocí – Dijo Xochiquétzal cosa que le llamo la atención a Ash y Serena.

(3 años después en ese tiempo)

La pequeña princesa ya tenía 6 años de edad, como siempre lo hacía estaba en los jardines del Palacio ya sea cortando flores o viendo a la gente que quería mucho, y como siempre a la atenta mirada de sus padres, y ese día recibieron una agradable visita, mientras Xochiquétzal estaba jugando por detrás una niña de cabello color azul oscuro, de ojos color zafiro, que usaba un vestido color azul claro llego y la abrazo.

¡Prima Xochi! – Dijo la niña que abrazo por la espalda a la pequeña Xochiquétzal, y ella sabía muy bien quien era.

Prima Atlanxochitl, que sorpresa que vinieras – Dijo Xochiquétzal saludando a su prima, en eso su madre la Gran Maga Chicomecóatl entabla charla con su hermana y su cuñado; mientras Ash se queda sorprendido de Atlanxóchitl, ya que es sorprendentemente idéntica a Dawn.

Esa…niña…es tan parecida a Dawn – Dijo Ash comparando a Dawn con Atlanxochitl.

Que niña más adorable – Dijo Serena.

Si, ella es mi prima, hija de mi tía Chicomecóatl, y justo como ella fue entrenada para ser Sacerdotisa – Dijo Xochiquétzal recordando a su amada prima Atlanxochitl.

Más tarde ese día, sus padres y su hermano mayor Chimalpopoca salieron de la ciudad por asuntos políticos y mientras la princesa pasaba tiempo de calidad con su tía Matlalatzin; ella vio a un Glaceon pasearse afuera del Palacio, así que muy silenciosamente ella se salió del Palacio y comenzó a seguirlo por toda la ciudad, y sin darse cuenta ella había salido de ella y se internó en los bosques cercanos a la ciudad imperial ella mientras aun perseguía a Glaceon.

Espera Glaceon, no te vayas – Decía la princesa siguiendo al Pokémon a través del bosque.

Pero este Pokémon era muy rápido, así que se escondió en unos arbustos; mientras la niña le perdió la pista, y cuando quería regresar a casa se dio cuenta que se había extraviado en el bosque.

¡¿Hola?! ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Decía la pequeña princesa que estaba totalmente perdida en los bosques.

Y mientras seguía caminando a través de él se sentía más y más asustada de que no veía la salida de él, hasta que escucho un sonido proveniente de los arbustos cercanos a ella, y su instinto le indicaba salir huyendo, pero cuando se disponía a correr de ahí, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Mientras ella miraba lo que iba a salir de ahí, fue un Chespin salvaje y a verla solo siguió caminando y ahí Xochiquétzal se dio cuenta de su travesura.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Me…he perdido… ¡Mami! ¡Papi! – Grito la asustada princesa llamando a sus padres, mientras había comenzado a llorar.

Y en ese momento ella escucho de nuevo que algo estaba ahí. Y temiendo por su vida ella cerro sus ojitos y lloro aún más fuerte. Pero lo que salió de ahí no fue otro Pokémon, sino que un niño moreno de cabello azabache con unas marcas en las mejillas que usaba un maxtlatl azul y una Schenti roja con amarilla , al parecer de la misma edad de la princesa.

¿A dónde se habrá ido ese Chespin? ¿Mmmm? – Dijo el niño buscando a ese Pokémon, y volteo a ver a la Princesa, entonces se acercó a ella – Hola – Dijo el niño saludando, y al oírlo la princesa dejo de llorar y lo vio.

Hola – Dijo tímidamente la princesa.

Me llamo Cuauhtláhuac ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo el niño revelándose nada menos que el antepasado de Ash.

Me lastime mi pierna – Dijo la princesa mientras aún se sostenía su rodilla lastimada, mientras el niño la había vendado.

Y ahí en escena; Ash y Serena al ver lo que veían, se les vino a la mente el día que ellos se conocieron, y si las circunstancias eran las mismas.

¿Un momento? ¿Acaso estás viendo lo que to Serena? – Dijo Ash a Serena muy perplejo de lo que veía.

Si lo veo y no lo creo. Ash…así es igual a como nos conocimos ¿No será que? – Dijo Serena sorprendida por la escena, y comparándola a como se conocieron.

Continuara…

 **Música:**

 **Cuhalpopoca conoce a su hija Xochiquétzal – Música del capítulo 5 de la Serie: Jesús, un reino sin fronteras (minutos del 2:00 al 3:40).**

 **Presentación de la princesa – Música prehispánica: Corazón del Sol.**

 **Coronación de Cuhalpopoca – Jorge Reyes: Danza del Tambor.**

 **Infancia de la Princesa Xochiquétzal – Jorge Reyes: Luna Caracol.**

 **Pokemon XY Anime Laverre City Music.**


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo (Remake)

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, aventura, drama

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

\- Capítulo VI: Los orígenes de la Princesa (Parte IV).

Ahora que ya Ash y Serena conocen más del pasado de Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac; pero justo ahora inicia la verdadera "Leyenda de los Enamorados" en vivo y contada por sus antepasados…

¿A dónde se habrá ido ese Chespin? ¿Mmmm? – Dijo el niño buscando a ese Pokémon, y volteo a ver a la Princesa, entonces se acercó a ella – Hola – Dijo el niño saludando, y al oírlo la princesa dejo de llorar y lo vio.

Hola – Dijo tímidamente la princesa.

Me llamo Cuauhtláhuac ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo el niño revelándose nada menos que el antepasado de Ash.

Me lastime mi pierna – Dijo la princesa mientras aún se sostenía su rodilla lastimada, mientras el niño la había vendado.

Y ahí en escena; Ash y Serena al ver lo que veían, se les vino a la mente el día que ellos se conocieron, y si las circunstancias eran las mismas.

¿Un momento? ¿Acaso estás viendo lo que to Serena? – Dijo Ash a Serena muy perplejo de lo que veía.

Si lo veo y no lo creo. Ash…así es igual a como nos conocimos ¿No será que? – Dijo Serena sorprendida por la escena, y comparándola a como se conocieron. Mientras el pequeño Cuauhtláhuac había terminado de curarle la rodilla a la pequeña Princesa.

Mira, ya está terminado – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac que termino de vendar la rodilla de Xochiquétzal, y ella aun le dolía la rodilla.

Aun me duele la pierna – Dijo Xochiquétzal con una mueca de dolor.

Esto te ayudara; ¡Si no se cura hoy! ¡Se curara mañana! – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac haciendo una especie de hechizo para que se curara la princesa y cuando ella volvió a levantarse, le seguía doliendo la pierna.

En inútil, aun me duele, no puedo levantarme – Dijo la pequeña Xochiquétzal. En eso el chico se levanta y le dice algo que Ash y Serena no se esperaron.

¡No te rindas hasta el final! Ven – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac la misma frase que le dijo Ash a Serena cuando ellos se conocieron, mientras él le extendía la mano, ella la tomo y el la levanto haciendo que la pequeña princesa aterrizara en los brazos de Cuauhtláhuac y acabando en una especie de abrazo que dejo sorprendida a la princesa, y ella lo miro - ¡Te has podido levantar! Ven ahora debemos volver a la Ciudad, vamos – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac tomando de la mano a Xochiquétzal mientras era llevada fuera de la ciudad mientras ella lo veía algo sonrojada.

Ash y Serena se quedaron impactados con la escena que veían y justo era lo mismo que ellos habían pasado cuando se conocieron en el Campamento de Verano del Profesor Oak, y entonces hablaron.

No…puedo…creer lo que vimos…Serena – Dijo Ash tratando de hablar a Serena.

Sí, es justo lo que vimos Ash, la misma situación, los mismos gestos que pasaron ese día; no hay dudas Ash, somos nosotros – Dijo Serena hablándole a Ash y comparando a como se conocieron ellos, mientras estaba sonrojada.

Creo que tienes razón Serena, si somos nosotros – Dijo Ash, cosa que llamo la atención a sus antepasados.

¿Qué dijeron? ¿Así como nosotros se conocieron? – Pregunto Cuauhtláhuac a Ash y Serena.

Si, justo como ustedes nos conocimos nosotros; ahora creemos que nosotros somos sus reencarnaciones – Dijo Serena explicando a sus ancestros.

Que curiosa es la vida ¿No creen chicos? – Dijo Xochiquétzal a Ash y Serena.

Bueno vamos, a volver a la ciudad – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac que siguieron a sus versiones infantiles.

Y mientras Cuauhtláhuac y Xochiquétzal caminaban hacia la ciudad platicaban.

No me has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Cuauhtláhuac.

Me llamo Xochiquétzal – Dijo Xochiquétzal dándole su nombre.

Que nombre tan bonito tienes, igual que tú eres bonita – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a la pequeña princesa cosa que la hizo ponerse roja.

Gra…gracias – Dijo Xochiquétzal totalmente roja por el cumplido del niño.

De nada, y dime ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? – Pregunto Cuauhtláhuac a Xochiquétzal.

Pues…estaba siguiendo a un Glaceon que vi, entonces lo seguí y fue como me metí al bosque – Dijo la pequeña princesa de Azakari algo avergonzada de lo que hizo.

Ya veo, te gustan mucho los Pokémon – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Sí, me encantan mucho – Dijo Xochiquétzal con una sonrisa.

Mientras ellos paseaban por la ciudad; en el Palacio, Matlalatzin estaba que se moría de los nervios porque no encontraba a su sobrina por ningún lado. Mientras le había pedido ayuda a su hermana Xiuhcuetzin.

Bien ya estamos listos – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin tomando sus armas.

Encuéntrala hermana, si algo le pasa, no sé lo que haría – Dijo Matalatzin casi al punto del llanto.

Tranquila, ya verás que no volveré sin ella – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin.

Afuera del Palacio, Xiuhcuetzin convoco a una tropa de soldados Azakarianos que la ayudarían a buscar a su sobrina.

Bueno chicos, tenemos una misión; hay que encontrar a mi sobrina la princesa Xochiquétzal – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin explicando la misión a su tropa.

¡A la orden! ¡Princesa Xiuhcuetzin! – Dijeron al unísono los soldados.

Divídanse en grupos de 3, peinen la ciudad, asegúrense de no dejar lugar sin haber buscado bien ¡Ahora en marcha! – Ordeno Xiuhcuetzin a su tropa, pero algo paso.

Capitana ¿Qué es eso que viene allá? – Dijo un soldado viendo algo que venía en camino.

Y vieron que era nada menos que la pequeña princesa que venía acompañada de un niño.

¿Xochiquétzal? – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin al ver a su sobrina venir a lo lejos.

En efecto majestad, es ella – Dijo uno de los soldados de la tropa al verla.

En eso Matlalatzin se adelantó hacia donde estaba la niña, y ahí se paró frente a ella, y le hablo.

¡Chamaca de demonio! ¡Donde te habías metido! ¿¡No ves nos tenías tan preocupados de que no estabas!? – Dijo Matlalatzin regañando a su sobrina.

Yo tía, perdóname – Decía la pequeña princesa ante el regaño de Matlalatzin.

¡Nada de perdón! ¡Ahora si estoy muy enojada contigo! – Volvía a decir Matlalatzin a Xochiquétzal.

Tranquila señorita, no fue su culpa, ella solo estaba conmigo, solo no se enoje – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac inventando una excusa para que no fueran tan severos con Xochiquétzal y ella lo miraba sorprendida.

¿Es verdad lo que dice este chico, Xochiquétzal? – Pregunto Matlalatzin a su sobrina.

Si tía, pero te prometo que ya no me voy a salir – Dijo Xochiquétzal, en eso Matlalatzin se agacha y abraza a su sobrina.

Ya no me hagas esto por favor, entiende, no sé lo que yo haría si algo malo te pasara, pero gracias a Arceus que estas bien – Dijo Matlalatzin abrazando a su sobrina mientras lloraba.

Gracias muchacho por traer de vuelta a mi sobrina – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin agradeciendo a Cuauhtláhuac el haber traído de vuelta a la pequeña Xochiquétzal.

No fue nada, oiga ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a Xiuhcuetzin.

Si pregunta – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin.

Yo sé que usted es la hermana del Emperador, y usted dice que Xochi es su sobrina, entonces ella es… - Dijo Cuauhtláhuac deduciendo la relación de la pequeña con las jóvenes.

Si ella es mi sobrina, es una princesa; y no solo eso. Ella es la hija del Emperador Cuhalpopoca y de la Reina Izelcoatzin – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin, revelándole al pequeño Cuauhtláhuac que Xochiquétzal era una Princesa.

¿Una princesa? ¿Eres una princesa, Xochi? – Pregunto Cuauhtláhuac con asombro a Xochiquétzal.

Si, lo soy – Dijo Xochiquétzal afirmando su posición social.

¡Es asombroso! ¡Soy amigo de una princesa! – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac muy emocionado de ser amigo de una princesa.

¿No te parece extraño Cuauhtláhuac? – Dijo Xochiquétzal a Cuauhtláhuac.

No, siempre quise ser amigo de alguien de la familia Imperial – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? – Pregunto la pequeña Xochiquétzal.

¡Pues claro! ¡Siempre seremos amigos! – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a Xochiquétzal.

En eso ella se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido. En eso ella entra con sus tías al Palacio y el volvió a su casa ubicada en uno de los barrios (Calpullis) de la Ciudad Imperial.

Pero ella al entrar al Palacio se encontró con una persona que a ella le asustaba, y era nada menos que la "Segunda Princesa del Imperio Azakariano"; Quiahuitzin, que no sentía la más mínima empatía por ella, ni por su madre.

Miren quien aparece, la princesa rebelde – Dijo Quiahuitzin con mucha indiferencia a Xochiquétzal.

Oye, no le digas así Quiahuitzin – Dijo Matlalatzin defendiendo a Xochiquétzal del comentario de Quiahuitzin.

Como sea, solo digo que sus padres deben educarla bien, no sea que se vuelva una chica rebelde, pobre de mi primo y de su esposa – Dijo Quiahuitzin sonando algo sarcástica, cosa que irrito a Matlalatzin.

¡Ya basta! ¡Me harte que tú siempre seas así con Xochi! Ella solo es una niña, que a ti no te gusten los niños, no es para que seas así con ella – Dijo Matlalatzin en cólera.

Como sea, solo te digo que ella no me agrada – Dijo Quiahuitzin dando la espalda y yéndose a otro lado.

Mientras Ash, Serena y sus antepasados veían lo que pasaba.

¿Y esa es Quiahuitzin? – Dijo Ash viendo la escena.

Pero ¿Por qué te odiaba? – Pregunto Serena.

Supongo yo, que fue porque mi madre se casó con mi padre, y por lo que me conto mi tía Matlalatzin, ella igual estaba enamorada de mi padre; pero como mi madre se casó con él, le tomo rencor y cuando yo nací, eso aumento más, al creer que mi madre engaño a mi padre – Dijo Xochiquétzal las razones del odio de Quiahuitzin.

Ya veo, pero esa no es razón para odiar a alguien – Dijo Serena.

Pero hubo una vez que ella me pego. Porque de espaldas ella se parece mucho a mi madre, y ella al sentir el abrazo me empujo y caí al suelo; y mi madre vio eso, le propino una cachetada bien fuerte a ella, y le amenazo si me volvía a tocar un solo cabello se iba a arrepentir, por eso quizás me odio de niña, pero ya de adolescente me tomo cariño y simpatía – Dijo Xochiquétzal recordando a Quiahuitzin.

Si, así fue ella – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac recordando a Quiahuitzin.

Pero la que si me tenía empatía todo el tiempo fue su hermana menor, Yohualitzin – Dijo Xochiquétzal recordando a la hermana de Quiahuitzin; y en ese momento aparece.

Yohualitzin es una chica de la misma altura de su hermana Quiahuitzin; es de cabello castaño claro corto con una corona dorada que la tenía a modo de diadema con unas plumas azules claras, de ojos café verdosos; su atuendo era una blusa color morada con una quexquémitl color amarilla, con una falda rosa que le llegaba hasta cubrirle las rodillas.

¿Qué sucedió? – Dijo Yohualitzin acercándose a su prima Matlalatzin.

Fue Quiahuitzin, le dijo cosas malas a la pequeña Xochiquétzal – Dijo Matlalatzin.

Hay no de nuevo, ¿Estas bien pequeña Xochi? – Dijo Yohualitzin hablándole a Xochiquétzal.

¿Por qué ella no me quiere? – Dijo Xochiquétzal llorando mientras se tallaba sus ojitos.

No digas eso, solo ella es diferente; pero ya verás que un día de estos ella te va a querer como todos te queremos – Dijo Yohualitzin consolando a su sobrina, mientras la abrazaba.

Al día siguiente; el Emperador Cuhalpopoca, su esposa Izelcoatzin y su hijo Chimalpopoca habían regresado de su viaje, y por lo visto traían muchos regalos de su amiga la heredera al trono del reino de los Kratokan; Yatzari.

¡Familia; hemos vuelto! – Dijo Cuhalpopoca llamando a su familia.

¡Bienvenidos! – Dijo Xiuhcóatl recibiendo a sus padres y su hermano mayor.

¡Ya volviste papi! – Dijo la pequeña Ayauhcihuatl, mientras ella era cargada por su padre.

Hermano bienvenido de vuelta – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin recibiendo a su hermano.

Gracias Xiuhcuetzin, me alegro que como siempre en mi ausencia hayas hecho un gran trabajo como vice gobernadora de la ciudad – Dijo Cuhalpopoca agradeciendo a su hermana su trabajo.

Y gracias como siempre Matlalatzin por cuidar de Xochiquétzal – Dijo Izelcoatzin agradeciendo a su cuñada.

No fue nada, es un placer cuidarla – Dijo Matlalatzin.

Y tú también Atototzin por cuidar a Xiuhcóatl y a Ayauhcihuatl – Dijo Cuhalpopoca.

Un placer como siempre; tiachcauhtli – Dijo Atototzin a su hermano mayor.

Bueno, pero vean los regalos que les trajimos – Dijo Izelcoatzin dando los regalos de la princesa Yatzari.

En eso ellos entregan los regalos; para Xiuhcóatl le regalaron un nuevo escudo y Macahuitl porque ya entraría en el Tepochcalli para ser entrenado como guerrero, para Ayauhcihuatl una muñeca con la más fina moda de las chicas Kratokan, además de unos lindos aretes de plata con zafiros.

¿Y cuál es mi regalo mami? – Pregunto Xochiquétzal a su madre.

Y para mi hermosa Xochi, te regalan este lindo Huevo Pokémon – Dijo Cuhalpopoca dándole un Huevo Pokémon a su hija, cosa que la alegro mucho.

Mientras la princesa miraba ese lindo recuerdo, y Serena reconoció el patrón del Huevo que tenía la forma de un Pokémon que ella conocía.

Qué lindo Huevo Pokémon – Dijo Serena al ver el huevo en brazos de su antepasada.

Si, ahí vino mi primer Pokémon – Dijo Xochiquétzal revelando que ese fue su primer Pokémon que tuvo.

¿Pero acaso en esos días un Huevo Pokémon era tan valioso? – Pregunto Ash con mucha curiosidad.

Si, por eso era común entre miembros de la realeza o la nobleza que se dieran este tipo de regalos como signo de paz y buena voluntad – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac revelando la tendencia de los regalos como oro, joyas o Huevos Pokémon.

Ya veo, que cosas más comunes eran en aquellos días – Dijo Ash.

Mientras los días pasaban y la pequeña princesa nunca soltaba el Huevo, iba con el a todas partes; Un día mientras ella estaba con su mama, le hizo una pregunta curiosa.

Oye mami – Pregunto Xochiquétzal a su madre.

Dime hijita – Dijo Izelcoatzin a su hija.

¿Cómo conociste a papi? – Pregunto Xochiquétzal, y eso basto para poner roja a su madre.

Ah…bueno…yo… - Dijo Izelcoatzin sonrojada y avergonzada.

Anda dime – Dijo Xochiquétzal haciéndole ojitos de Eevee a su mamá.

Bueno te lo diré – Dijo Izelcoatzin comenzando su relato.

"Flashback"

Unos 20 años atrás cuando el Emperador Cuauhpopoca aún era el gobernante en turno, Izelcoatzin vivía tranquilamente con su padre y sus hermanas; y como su madre ya tenía un tiempo fallecido tuvo que encargarse de las tareas de la casa. Un día mientras ella paseaba por las calles de la ciudad, vio a un Glameow que no podía bajar de un árbol, y era tanto su amor por los Pokémon gato que fue a ayudarle.

Espera Glameow, yo iré a bajarte – Dijo la pequeña Izelcoatzin de 8 años tratando de subir el árbol.

Pero por más veces que trataba de trepar se caía del árbol; así que fue a pedirles ayuda a unos niños, pero ella tenía mala reputación entre ellos por ser una chica seria, así que la ignoraron. Mientras ella se molestó y fue a tratar de nuevo, y cuando llego vio a unos niños ahí. El chico tenía el cabello negro-grisáceo y ojos color ónix que lo tenía hasta la nuca y le colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y con un flequillo que le cubría la frente usaba una schenti negra con un pectoral azul-grisáceo con una tilma a modo de capa de color verde; la niña era igual de cabello negro-grisáceo pero lo tenía atado en dos largas coletas, de ojos color verde-agua; usaba un huipilli color rojo, eran hermanos mellizos.

¿Estás bien, tiachcauhtli? – Dijo la niña algo preocupada por su hermano que subía el árbol.

Si…esto no es problema para mí, y listo – Dijo el niño que tomo al Glameow.

¡Tiachcauhtli, eres genial! – Dijo la niña admirando a su hermano.

Entonces ambos hermanos miraron a Izelcoatzin y le hablaron.

Oye ¿Este Glameow no es tuyo? – Pregunto el niño muy cortésmente a Izelcoatzin.

Este…no, no es mío – Dijo Izelcoatzin en respuesta al niño.

Pues creo que debemos buscar al dueño del Pokémon, vamos Xiuhcuetzin – Dijo el niño a su hermana.

Si temini, nos vemos hueltiuhtli – Dijo la niña siguiendo a su hermano.

Nos vemos – Dijo el niño dedicándole una sonrisa a Izelcoatzin que se quedó viéndolo con un ligero sonrojo. Pero ella olvido preguntarle su nombre.

Unos años más tarde; Izelcoatzin era una preciosa joven de unos 15 años de edad, se unas hermosas facciones y por extraño que pareciera ningún chico se atrevía a hablarle por lo sería que era, y ese día estaba haciendo el aseo en casa junto a su Meowstic, cuando ella se salió de la casa y la vio.

¡Meowstic, espera! – Dijo Izelcoatzin en persecución de su Pokémon.

Y así ella la siguió por todo Azakari, hasta que vio que su Meowstic se trepo a un árbol y no podía bajar. Y ella trataba de trepar se resbalaba y caía al suelo. Pero en eso se aparece un apuesto joven de su misma edad; de cabello negro-grisáceo que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo, ojos color ónix, vestía un schenti color verde oscuro con un cinturón amarillo a su alrededor, un pectoral azul marino, pulseras de oro y una tilma a modo de capa de color azul marino y sandalias negras; naturalmente Izelcoatzin se quedó maravillada de ver a ese apuesto joven.

Creo que esto es tuyo – Dijo el joven muy educadamente a Izelcoatzin, entregándole su Meowstic.

Sí, es mío muchas gracias – Dijo Izelcoatzin abrazando a su Pokémon.

Bueno, nos vemos – Dijo el joven a Izelcoatzin dedicándole una sonrisa, y en ese momento ella le vino a la mente un recuerdo.

Recordó al niño que vio hace 7 años, y justo como el joven le dedico una sonrisa, pero eran tan iguales que ella dedujo que aquel joven era el mismo niño de hace 7 años solo que más grande y más guapo, así que al fin decidió hablar.

¡Espera, por favor! – Dijo Izelcoatzin, que el joven escucho.

¿Pasa algo señorita? – Dijo el joven.

Me parece…que ya te había visto antes, no se tu pero yo si te recuerdo – Dijo Izelcoatzin que llamo la atención al joven.

¿Enserio? Ahora que lo mencionas te me haces un poco familiar, a una niña de cabello negro que usaba colitas, de ojos marones que seguía a un Glameow – Dijo el joven mientras miraba a Izelcoatzin, en eso ella habla.

Sí, yo soy esa niña; pero ¿Acaso tu eres ese niño que bajo al Glameow que seguía? – Dijo Izelcoatzin.

Si, era yo, pero caramba mírate como estas, creciste y te pusiste más bella – Dijo el joven inspeccionando a Izelcoatzin.

Si, y recuerdo que yo nunca te pregunte cómo te llamas – Dijo Izelcoatzin algo avergonzada.

Tranquila, además yo nunca te lo dije; mi nombre es Cuhalpopoca – Dijo el joven revelando su nombre.

Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Izelcoatzin – Dijo Izelcoatzin presentándose formalmente tras 7 años.

Qué lindo nombre, igual que lo eres tu – Dijo Cuhalpopoca cosa que provoco el sonrojo de Izelcoatzin.

Gra…gracias – Dijo Izelcoatzin roja como un tomate maduro en época de cosecha.

Bueno, volveremos a vernos pronto – Dijo Cuhalpopoca despidiéndose de ella, y mostrando que en su brazo izquierdo el tatuaje del Rayquaza negro.

El tatuaje de los guerreros, eso quiere decir que es miembro del Ejercito Imperial – Dijo Izelcoatzin viendo a Cuhalpopoca yéndose.

Más tarde esa noche; Izelcoatzin salió con unas amigas.

No sé porque acepte salir con ustedes; Ameyaltzin y Cihuaxochitl, tenía cosas que hacer en casa – Dijo Izelcoatzin algo enojada.

Vamos, no sea tan aburrida Izelcoatzin ¿Verdad Cihuaxochitl? – Dijo Ameyaltzin, que es una chica atractiva con el pelo de color marrón claro y ojos marrones oscuro y tiene una figura con buenas curvas.

Cierto, no siempre es bueno quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, por eso es bueno que salgas con nosotras de vez en cuando – Dijo Cihuaxochitl, que es otra de las amigas de Izelcoatzin; que tenía el pelo color verde oscuro dos colas, y ojos de color marrón claro.

Además, en una de esas podrías ya por fin tener un novio – Dijo Ameyaltzin sonando algo picara.

A mí no me interesa tener novio, ya les dije que seré sacerdotisa y nada de eso del romance me interesa – Dijo Izelcoatzin.

Bueno, miren vamos a esa taberna, será divertido – Dijo Cihuaxochitl.

Y lo peor una taberna, a mí nunca me gusto beber alcohol, si lo hago mi padre me regañaría – Dijo Izelcoatzin.

Tranquila no iremos a beber, solo a conocer chicos guapos, dicen que los del ejercito son los más atractivos, así que vamos de pesca – Dijo Ameyaltzin que entro con Izelcoatzin y Cihuaxochitl en la taberna.

Adentro en la taberna había miembros del ejército imperial; hombres y mujeres que celebraban, charlaban y socializaban entre si y en una mesa estaban Cuhalpopoca y unos de sus amigos.

¡Cielos, sí que no hemos tenido acción en varios meses! ¿Dónde están los enemigos? – Decía una chica de cabello blanco con cola de caballo pero sostenida hacia arriba y tiene los ojos azules. Usaba una falda y blusa color azul cielo y una quexquémitl morada, tenía el tatuaje del Rayquaza negro en su brazo izquierdo, mientras se quejaba de que no había combates.

Cálmate Iztacóatl, además ellos no vendrán tan fácilmente, porque nadie desafía al Sagrado Imperio de Azakari – Dijo un chico calvo que igual era del ejército y usaba un pectoral azul rey y una schenti roja y llevaba el tatuaje en el brazo derecho.

Es verdad, pero cuando hay batalla, nadie puede derrotarnos. Nosotros somos los Azakarianos y no le tememos a nada porque somos invencibles – Dijo una chica de cabello negro atado en una coleta larga que la tenía en su lado derecho al igual que su tatuaje y al parecer usaba sombras negras en sus parpados superiores y su atuendo era una blusa negra con falda y quexquémitl rojas.

No sean arrogantes. Recuerden esto Ocelocóatl, Mallinatzin e Iztacóatl: _"La arrogancia es la manifestación de la debilidad, el miedo secreto hacia los rivales"_ \- Dijo sabiamente Cuhalpopoca a sus amigos, para después beber su copa.

Siempre tan sabio y poético – Dijo Mallinatzin a Cuhalpopoca.

No por nada eres el capitán de nuestro batallón – Dijo Ocelocóatl.

Por cierto ¿A qué horas nos traerán nuestra comida? ¡Ya tengo hambre! – Dijo Iztacóatl.

No sean impacientes, nuestra orden ya viene – Dijo Cuhalpopoca.

Mientras Ameyaltzin y Cihuaxochitl veían a varios hombres, Izelcoatzin se quedó parada y ninguno le llamo la atención, hasta que volteo a la mesa donde estaba Cuhalpopoca y lo reconoció.

Ese…ese es…es Cuhalpopoca, es verdad es miembro del ejercito ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debería hablarle? – Decía Izelcoatzin hablando consigo misma de hablar con Cuhalpopoca, cuando la vio Ameyaltzin.

¿Qué pasa Izelcoatzin? Te veo roja y sudorosa – Dijo Ameyaltzin a su amiga.

Pues… - Dijo Izelcoatzin, mientras Ameyaltzin vio para donde miraba Izecoatzin y vio a Cuhalpopoca.

Jejejeje, ya veo, estas flechada por el de la cola de caballo, el que tiene la tilma azul – Dijo Ameyaltzin señalando la mesa de Cuhalpopoca.

¿Qué? – Dijo Izelcoatzin más roja que nunca.

Ahhh, te gusta, te gusta – Dijo Ameyaltzin jugando, cosa que no le gustó nada a Izelcoatzin.

¡Cállate tonta! – Grito Izelcoatzin, cosa que llamo la atención de Cuhalpopoca y sus amigos.

¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Ocelocóatl al oír a Izelcoatzin.

Vaya, vaya; pero si son dos chicas que buscan diversión o quizás un novio – Dijo Mallinatzin. Pero Cuhalpopoca la vio.

¿Izelcoatzin? – Dijo Cuhalpopoca al ver a Izelcoatzin en la taberna.

¿Cuhalpopoca? – Dijo Izelcoatzin al ver a Cuhalpopoca.

Hey Cuhalpopoca te vino siguiendo otra de tus locas admiradoras – Dijo Iztacóatl bromeando.

¿Admiradoras? – Pregunto Izelcoatzin.

Pues no lo sabes, este guapetón es el chico más popular de todo el imperio – Dijo Iztacóatl rodeando a Cuhalpopoca con su brazo y guiñándole el ojo, cosa que hizo sentir mal a Izelcoatzin.

Ya veo…debo irme – Dijo Izelcoatzin decepcionada y triste, para después salir de la taberna.

Mientras ella creía que Iztacóatl era la novia de Cuhalpopoca, sin dudas eso la dejo muy triste todo el día se la pasaba llorando; cuando era turno de Aquetzalli de aclararle todo a Cuhalpopoca, así que fue a buscarlo y lo encontró en el Tepochcalli entrenando.

¡Cuhalpopoca! – Dijo Aquetzalli haciendo acto de presencia en la escuela militar.

¿Aquetzalli? – Dijo Cuhalpopoca que al parecer conocía a Aquetzalli.

Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo – Dijo Aquetzalli tornándose seria.

Te escucho – Dijo Cuhalpopoca dispuesto a escucharla.

Y ella le dijo que su hermana menor Izelcoatzin, se ha sentido deprimida estos días y que fue porque ella tenía sentimientos por él, pero creía que él ya tenía novia.

Y eso es lo que paso – Dijo Aquetzalli.

Aquetzalli, te diré que Iztacóatl no es mi novia, además tú me conoces bien, que ni novia quiero tener…al menos por ahora – Dijo Cuhalpopoca.

¿Entonces? ¿Te gusta mi hermana? – Pregunto muy pícaramente Aquetzalli.

Pues… - Dijo Cuhalpopoca sonrojado pensando en lo hermosa que es Izelcoatzin.

Dilo – Dijo Aquetzalli algo desafiante.

Si creo que ella me gusta – Dijo Cuhalpopoca algo avergonzado.

¿Crees o lo estás? – Dijo Aquetzalli poniéndose muy seria.

Si lo estoy, ella es hermosa; me gustan sus hermosos ojos y su precioso, brillante y largo cabello negro – Dijo Cuhalpopoca mencionando los atributos de ella.

Lo sabía, sabía que te gustaba mi hermana – Dijo Aquetzalli.

Pero lastimeramente a la semana siguiente; Aquetzalli se enfermó de gripe pero lamentablemente se le complico en una Tuberculosis mortal que en esos días era incurable, por lo que ella estaba condenada, en esos momentos las hermanas se despidieron.

Hermanitas, perdónenme ya no poder estar más con ustedes – Decía Aquetzalli en su cama, mientras era rodeada por sus hermanas.

No hermana, no nos dejes – Dijo Chicomecóatl llorando.

No te mueras, no nos abandones – Dijo Izelcoatzin llorando.

Nunca las abandonare, yo siempre estaré con ustedes, por siempre; ¿Nos podrían dejar a mí y a Izelcoatzin un momento? – Dijo Aquetzalli.

Si, dejémoslas solas – Dijo Tzimpantzin que salió junto a Chicomecóatl. Ya en privado las hermanas hablaron.

¿Qué pasa hermana? – Pregunto Izelcoatzin a una moribunda Aquetzalli.

Tu también le gustas hermanita, él te ama – Dijo Aquetzalli, revelando que Cuhalpopoca sentía lo mismo por Izelcoatzin.

¿Enserio le gusto? – Dijo Izelcoatzin sorprendida.

Si, los dos son hechos para el uno para el otro, me...gustaría verte casarte con él, y que tu tengas muchos hijos…Pero...no creo sobrevivir… – Dijo Aquetzalli comenzando a cerrar sus ojos.

No, hermana – Decía Izelcoatzin al ver lo que pasaba.

Un día cuando sea primavera…con el inicio de la estación…yo volveré a nacer… - Dijo Aquetzalli diciendo sus últimas palabras, para morir con una sonrisa.

¡Hermana! ¡No! – Dijo Izelcoatzin llorando y abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su amada hermana.

Más tarde ocurrió el funeral de Aquetzalli, en el cual asistieron muchos de los sacerdotes, magos y adivinos de Azakari para mostrar sus condolencias y respeto hacia el Sumo Sacerdote Tzimpantzin por la muerte de su hija.

Y como era costumbre en Azakari; su cadáver se colocó en una pira para ser incinerado; mientras una inconsolable Izelcoatzin veía como las llamas consumían al cuerpo de su amada hermana. En eso el Cuadragésimo Primer Emperador de Azakari; Cuauhpopoca apareció con su familia para darle su más sentido pésame a su amigo.

Créeme mi amigo, que lamento la perdida de tu hija – Dijo el emperador dándole el pésame a su amigo.

Muchas gracias mi amigo, créeme que este es un momento muy triste para mí – Dijo Tzimpantzin.

Mientras Izelcoatzin lloraba sin consuelo; Cuhalpopoca llego por atrás y le hablo.

Izelcoatzin – Dijo Cuhalpopoca llamando a Izelcoatzin.

Cuhalpopoca… - Dijo Izelcoatzin al verlo, entonces el la abrazo.

Créeme que en verdad lo siento, ella fue una gran amiga para mí – Dijo Cuhalpopoca dando sus condolencias.

Gracias (Ahora sé porque me gusta el, es muy cálido) – Dijo Izelcoatzin pensando como Cuhalpopoca la abrazaba.

Y el sentía como su corazón latía al sentirla y acariciar su hermoso, largo y sedoso cabello negro, y ahí se dio cuenta que el en verdad la amaba.

Posteriormente tras los sucesos de la Guerra Nootka-Azakariana se casaron.

" _Fin del Flashback"_

Y así fue como tu papá y yo nos casamos – Dijo Izelcoatzin terminando su relato.

Que linda historia – Dijo Xochiquétzal impresionada.

Si, desde que lo conocí sabía que él iba a ser el hombre de mi vida – Dijo Izelcoatzin.

Oye mami ¿Extrañas a mi tía Aquetzalli? – Pregunto Xochiquétzal después de oír de su tía materna fallecida.

Todos los días hijita, no hay día que no la extrañe – Dijo Izelcoatzin comenzando a llorar.

No mami, no llores – Dijo la pequeña Xochiquétzal a su mamá.

Ojala la hubieras conocido, ella te hubiera amado mucho. Ella era muy buena conmigo – Decía Izelcoatzin al recordar los buenos ratos que vivió con su hermana.

Si, a mí me hubiera gustado conocerla – Dijo Xochiquétzal.

Pero sé que ella vive en ti; de hecho tu eres muy parecida a ella – Dijo Izelcoatzin notando el parecido físico de su hermana y su hija.

¿Enserio mami? – Pregunto Xochiquétzal aun impresionada.

Si, tú me la recuerdas mucho, eres idéntica. De hecho el día que naciste yo mire al cielo y ahí estaba ella; hasta cuando te veo me da por llamarte Aquetzalli – Dijo Izelcoatzin.

¿Enserio ella vive en mí? – Pregunto Xochiquétzal.

Si, ahí me di cuenta que ella no morirá mientras la recordemos, ella vivirá mientras mantengamos vivo su recuerdo – Dijo Izelcoatzin.

Te amo mami – Dijo la pequeña Xochiquétzal que abrazo a su madre.

Y yo te amo mucho más – Dijo Izelcoatzin abrazándola

La escena conmovió tanto a Serena, que en ese momento recordó a su madre Grace y aunque ella era estricta sabía que la amaba.

Mamá, yo igual te amo – Dijo Serena derramando unas lágrimas y mencionado cuanto amaba a Grace.

¿Estás bien Serena? – Pregunto Ash con preocupación al ver llorar a Serena.

Al ver esto, me hizo recordar a mi mamá – Dijo Serena, y ahí de manera inesperada Ash la abrazo.

Ya no llores Serena, todo está bien; además igual esto me recuerda lo mucho que amo a mi mamá – Dijo Ash abrazando a Serena.

Ash… - Dijo Serena impresionada y sonrojada de que Ash la abrazara con ese tacto y calidez.

¿Ya estás bien? – Dijo Ash.

Eh…si, gracias – Dijo Serena aun sonrojada.

Y la verdad yo si la amaba mucho, ella era todo para mí – Dijo Xochiquétzal recordando a su madre.

Más tarde ese día mientras ella estaba en su cuarto repentinamente el huevo comenzó a brillar; entonces la niña llamo a todos.

¡Vengan rápido! ¡Está brillando! – Decía la pequeña princesa llamando a todos que corrieron a ver que sucedía.

Vaya ya llego la hora – Dijo el emperador.

¿A qué te refieres papi? – Pregunto Xochiquétzal.

Mira bien, mi corazón – Dijo Izelcoatzin.

Y mientras el huevo que dejo de brillar tomo la forma de un Pokémon, y revelo curiosamente que igual que Serena; el primer Pokémon de Xochiquétzal fue un Fennekin, solo que Serena lo tuvo ya de inicial y la princesa lo tuvo desde que era huevo, mientras que el Pokémon recién nacido aun dormía, todos comentaban.

¡Es un Fennekin! ¡Miren es un Fennekin! – Decía la princesa saltando por toda la habitación por su primer Pokémon.

Que hermoso Pokémon – Dijo Matlalatzin al ver el Pokémon recién nacido.

Es solo un bebé, que lindura – Dijo Atototzin viendo a Fennekin.

Y tengo noticias…es hembra – Dijo Xiuhcuetzin dando el género del Pokémon.

Impresionante – Dijo Cuhalpopoca al ver al Pokémon.

Entonces Fennekin comenzó a despertar; y justo vio a la pequeña princesa Xochiquétzal y como es así ella la reconoció como su madre al ser la primera persona que vio tras nacer se encariño más con ella.

Mira Serena, es igual a ti, ella tuvo un Fennekin – Dijo Ash notando el Fennekin de la princesa.

Si pero Ash yo tuve mi Fennekin ya grande, el de Xochi es un bebé – Dijo Serena diferenciando a su Pokémon con el de su antepasada.

Es verdad – Dijo Ash.

Y en eso sus ancestros les hablan.

Ahora que ya saben de cómo nos conocimos; es el momento de que vean la historia de cómo fue la verdadera "Leyenda de los Enamorados".

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo (Remake)

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, aventura, drama

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

\- Capítulo VII: La Leyenda de los Enamorados (Parte I).

Ahora está por empezar "Leyenda de los Enamorados" en vivo y contada por sus antepasados, el motivo por el cual Ash y Serena están ahí…

Después de la tierna infancia de la princesa Xochiquétzal, los cuatro avanzan unos 12 años en el futuro; en el cual ya apreciaron a una joven adulta princesa de 18 años que estaba como siempre hacia en los jardines del Palacio y esta vez estaba junto a su Fennekin que lucía hermosa joyería que mostraba su estatus como Pokémon de la realeza.

Vaya, tu Fennekin esta preciosa – Dijo Serena admirando la joyería de Fennekin.

Si, ella era tan unida conmigo y siempre la tuve así, ya que nunca evoluciono – Dijo Xochiquétzal revelando que su Fennekin no evoluciono.

¿Enserio? ¿Ella nunca evoluciono? – Pregunto Ash sorprendido, ya que sabía que la Fennekin de Serena evoluciono hacia unos días atrás.

No, además así era mejor – Dijo Xochiquétzal.

Mientras la princesa jugaba con su Fennekin, hubo un sonido proveniente de los arbustos y al oírlos Fennekin se puso alerta y se preparó para defender a Xochiquétzal. Y entonces Xochiquétzal vio salir de los arbustos a un Eevee que se la quedó mirando por largo tiempo, pero en ese momento a ella se le hacía familiar el Pokémon.

Entonces ella se acerca y lo ve más de cerca y ahí tiene su recuerdo de cuando tenía 3 años seguía a cierto Eevee con el que se encariño y así lo reconoció.

¿Eevee? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo la Princesa al Eevee que en ese momento le asintió y salto a los brazos de Xochiquétzal.

Mientras Ash y Serena se sorprendieron de que era el mismo Eevee.

¿Ese es el Eevee de esa vez? – Pregunto Ash de ver a esa Eevee.

No puedo creerlo, después de 15 años aun te recordó y hasta fue a buscarte – Dijo Serena al ver tan emotivo reencuentro.

Si, esa Eevee jamás me olvido, así como yo nunca la olvide – Dijo Xochiquétzal recordando a la que fue su Eevee.

Pero por lo que recuerdo, a Fennekin no le agradaba mucho, hasta creo que una vez se pelearon – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Y así vieron como Xochiquétzal estaba feliz con su Eevee y como la acepto como su nuevo Pokémon y después ella fue a ver a su madre.

Oye mamá – Dijo Xochiquétzal entrando en la habitación de sus padres, donde la recibió una ya madura Reina Izelcoatzin.

¿Si hijita? – Dijo Izelcoatzin al ver a su hija entrar.

Mira mamá, es una Eevee – Dijo la princesa mostrando al Eevee que tenía en sus brazos.

¿Y dónde la encontraste? – Pregunto Izelcoatzin a su hija.

Pues resulta mamá, que me volvió a encontrar; después de 15 años me volvió a encontrar – Dijo Xochiquétzal.

¿A qué te refieres hija? – Pregunto con intriga la Reina.

Es que esta Eevee la conocí cuando yo tenía 3 años y ahora después de 15 años volvió a encontrarme – Dijo Xochiquétzal.

Entiendo hija, es una Eevee muy linda – Dijo Izelcoatzin entendiendo lo que su hija le decía y admirando a Eevee.

Y en ese momento entran dos jóvenes a la habitación del Emperador y la Reina; eran hermanas como Coyolicatzin y Coyoltzin. La hermana mayor es de cabello castaño, al igual que sus cejas. Su pelo lo lleva recogido y con un mechón de pelo que le sobresale por su frente y atrás de su cabeza lleva dos plumas rojas. Tiene ojos de color verde y de piel blanca. Respecto a su vestimenta; lleva una quexquémitl blanca que cubría solo sus hombros de color blanca con líneas verticales color moradas, debajo de eso usaba una blusa verde claro, una falda roja con un cinto azul claro; usaba aretes circulares de jade, pulseras y brazaletes de oro. La hermana menor es una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Tiene el pelo recogido con un broche en su nuca, dejando solo dos mechones en su frente, llevando un cairel de jade en su mechón izquierdo. Su vestimenta es una quexquémitl de color verde limón con unos cuadros amarillos, una blusa blanca con detalles de grecas cuadradas de color naranja, una falda color rosa con un cinto naranja, usaba brazaletes y pulseras de jade, y se llaman Xochiyotl ("Flor del corazón") y Citlaxóchitl ("Flor de las estrellas"). Ellas eran las sirvientas de la Reina Izelcoatzin.

Con permiso, alteza – Dijo Xochiyotl entrando en la habitación.

Pasen – Dijo Izelcoatzin invitando a pasar a sus sirvientas.

Buenos días alteza imperial, buenos días princesa Xochi – Dijo Citlaxóchitl saludando a la Reina y a la Princesa.

Buenos días – Dijo Xochiquétzal muy educadamente.

Mi señora, la reunión ya va a comenzar su esposo, su hijo y los demás miembros del consejo la esperan en el edificio del Consejo del Imperio – Dijo Xochiyotl.

Muchas gracias, ya voy – Dijo Izelcoatzin – Bueno hija te veo luego, Te amo – Dijo la reina despidiéndose de su hija para después darle un beso a su hija.

Yo también mamá – Dijo la princesa despidiéndose de su madre.

Mientras Ash y Serena, le preguntan a Xochiquétzal quienes eran esas dos chicas.

Oye Xochi – Pregunto Serena a su antepasada.

¿Qué pasa Serena? – Respondió Xochiquétzal.

¿Quiénes eran esas dos jóvenes? – Dijo Serena.

Ellas eran las sirvientas personales de mi madre, y saben mi madre me conto como las conoció. Me dijo que un tiempo después de casarse con mi padre, ellas eran unas niñas huérfanas que Vivian en las calles de la ciudad y un día llovía, ellas estaban muy hambrientas; entonces mi madre las encontró y las acogió como sus sirvientas – Dijo Xochiquétzal la historia de cómo su madre conoció a sus sirvientas.

Ya veo ¿Y dime que pasa para que tu madre fuera a eso del Consejo Imperial? – Pregunto Ash a Xochiquétzal.

Pues era normal, para ver a asuntos sobre el desarrollo del Imperio y como crecía lentamente – Decía Xochiquétzal.

¿Y quiénes se reunían ahí? – Pregunto Ash.

Se reunían el Emperador, la Reina, el Príncipe Heredero, los principales Sacerdotes, los líderes Guerreros, los jefes de los barrios de la ciudad y los jefes de las aldeas afiliadas al Imperio – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac respondiendo la pregunta de Ash.

Más tarde ese día; la princesa salió para ir al Tepochcalli ("Escuela Militar de Azakari") para ver a cierta persona, mientras Ash, Serena y sus ancestros la seguían.

Y por el camino ella se encontró con dos chicas. Una era su prima Atlanxochitl que ya había crecido, su cuerpo se volvió más hermoso, tenía unas pronunciadas curvas y pechos enormes; vestía una falda larga de color azul con detalles dorados sostenida con un cinto amarillo, una blusa del mismo color y usaba una quexquémitl roja con un circulo amarillo, usaba aretes, pulseras, brazaletes y una tiara de plata con plumas azules y además calzaba sandalias de tacón azules. La otra chica era de piel blanca, ojos azules, pelo castaño con dos grandes mechones que salen de los lados de la cabeza; utilizaba una especie de blusa color verde limón, una falda con detalles de espirales y rayas azules, usaba aretes y pulseras de jade y sandalias negras; su nombre era Mayahuel, y Ash se quedó impresionado del gran parecido físico con May.

Increíble, esa chica se parece mucho a May – Dijo Ash al notar el parecido entre Mayahuel y May.

Mientras las amigas conversaron.

¿A dónde vas tan a prisa Xochi? – Pregunto Mayahuel a su mejor amiga.

Voy para el Tepochcalli – Dijo Xochiquétzal a Mayahuel.

Ah entiendo, duro con eso primita – Dijo Atlanxochitl guiñándole el ojo a su prima.

Si, bueno nos vemos – Dijo la princesa retomando su paso al Tepochcalli.

¿A qué te refieres con eso Atlanxochitl? – Pregunto con mucha curiosidad Mayahuel.

Para que preguntas eso, si sabes bien para que va – Dijo Atlanxochitl.

Ya veo, ahora que lo pienso ya tienen 4 años juntos – Dijo Mayahuel.

Mientras la princesa había llegado al Tepochcalli, y ahí vio a un joven moreno entrenando como lo hacia todos los días, y ella le hablo, entonces el al verla corrió a sus brazos y se dieron un romántico beso, a la vista sorprendida de Ash y Serena; el joven era Cuauhtláhuac que ya era un respetado capitán en el Ejercito Imperial, y por lo visto se había hecho más fuerte tras entrenar por 12 años.

Vaya son ustedes, como han crecido y se nota mucho el romance entre ustedes – Dijo Ash hablándole a Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac.

Si hay amor ahí _("Como quisiera que algún día Ash y yo estemos así")_ – Dijo Serena al ver el momento y pensando sobre ella y Ash.

Si, en ese momento ya teníamos 4 años de relación – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Recuerdo que nos hicimos novios cuando teníamos 14 años de edad – Dijo Xochiquétzal recordando.

Si me acuerdo cuando fuimos a decírselo a tus padres – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac recordando.

" _Flashback"_

Hacia cuatro años que la Princesa Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac ya tenían una relación pero esta era secreta para todos, pero la princesa sabía que tenía que decírselo a sus padres.

Ya un día el joven Cuauhtláhuac fue al Palacio para decirle al Emperador Cuhalpopoca y a la Reina Izelcoatzin que andaba con su hija. Así que antes de entrar en el salón del trono fue detenido por dos guardias.

¡Alto! ¡No puedes pasar jovencito! – Dijo uno de los guardias impidiéndole a Cuauhtláhuac entrar en el salón del trono.

Necesito hablar con el Emperador y la Reina, es urgente. Déjenme pasar por favor – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a los guardias.

Está bien, pero que sea rápido – Dijo el otro guardia y al fin entro al salón del tono para hablar con el Emperador y la Reina.

Buenas tardes mi señor, mi señora – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac entrando en el salón, y haciendo reverencia.

Oh es Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo el emperador viendo a Cuauhtláhuac.

¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? – Dijo Izelcoatzin.

Escuchen, es algo relacionado con vuestra hija; la Princesa Xochiquétzal – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac y en eso la reina se pone alerta.

¿De mi hija? ¡¿Qué le paso a mi hija!? – Dijo Izelcoatzin sonando preocupada y desafiante por su hija a la que amaba, mientras se levantaba de su trono.

No, no le paso nada malo, tranquila mi señora – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac con mucho tacto a la reina.

Cálmate mi amor, dejemos que el muchacho hable – Dijo el Emperador Cuhalpopoca calmando a su esposa.

Bueno lo que quiero decirles, es que su hija y yo… - Dijo Cuauhtláhuac muy nervioso, ya que conocía muy bien el carácter de la reina.

¡Ya dilo por Arceus! – Dijo Izelcoatzin alzando la voz, entonces Cuauhtláhuac hablo.

Lo que quiero decirles es que Xochi y yo somos novios – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac revelando que él y la princesa estaban en una relación. En eso hubo un silencio y la Reina hablo.

¡¿Qué dijiste!? ¡¿Qué mi hija y tu son novios!? – Dijo Izelcoatzin enojada por el comentario del joven, en eso Xochiquétzal entro.

Si mamá, él y yo somos novios – Dijo Xochiquétzal tomando la mano de Cuauhtláhuac. Entonces la Reina se enfadó más.

¡No puedes tener novio! ¡Aun eres una niña! – Decía la Reina sumamente enojada.

Pero mamá, tú te hiciste novia de mi papá cuando tenías 16 años y hasta te casaste un año después – Dijo Xochiquétzal defendiéndose.

¡Y eso que niña! ¡Aun estas chiquita para tener novio! – Dijo Izelcoatzin a su hija, entonces Cuauhtláhuac hablo.

Mi señora, yo le prometo; más bien le juro que yo la cuidare y la protegeré, yo nunca le faltare el respeto a mi dulce Xochi, ya que es una chica realmente especial para mí y la adoro con todo el alma – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac dando sus intenciones al Emperador y la Reina, cuando hablo.

Escucha muchacho, ella es una muchacha muy especial, y no queremos que nada le pase, pero si tu estas dispuesto a cuidarla y hacerla feliz, adelante – Dijo el Emperador Cuhalpopoca.

¿Pero Cuhalpopoca? – Dijo Izelcoatzin a su esposo.

Démosle una oportunidad, ya veremos si lo que dice el muchacho es verdad, pero te lo advierto; si le haces algo malo o si te quieres propasar con ella, no sabes de lo que soy capaz por ella – Dijo el Emperador sonando como un padre protector con su hija.

Se lo prometo Emperador, yo la hare feliz – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac prometiendo al Emperador y a la Reina de cuidar a Xochiquétzal.

Qué más da, tienen nuestra bendición – Dijo Izelcoatzin aceptando la relación de su hija con Cuauhtláhuac.

" _Fin del Flashback"_

Sabes la verdad esa vez la Reina me dio mucho miedo – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac recordando el temperamento de la Reina Izelcoatzin.

Pero ella así te dio a entender que me protegía – Dijo Xochiquétzal mencionando a su madre.

Y entonces vieron a dos chicas que miraban a la pareja. Una de ellas tiene el pelo de color castaño, es largo y lo lleva recogido en una gran coleta; es de ojos azules; su atuendo era una blusa negra con una quexquémitl roja, una falda azul clara con un cinto rojo y usaba una bandana roja en su cabeza y ella era al parecer una guerrera ya que tenía el tatuaje del Rayquaza negro en su brazo izquierdo, la otra tiene el pelo castaño, recogido en dos abundantes moños y con dos coletas que le caen a ambos lados de la cabeza y usaba ahí una bandana verde; de ojos azules; su atuendo era una blusa blanca con los bordes del cuello y la cadera de color azul con detalles en espirales rosas, una falda amarilla con un cinto negro y ella igual tenía el tatuaje del Rayquaza negro en su brazo derecho, y solo de verlas la princesa tuvo una mala reacción, cosa que noto Serena.

¿Qué pasa Xochi? – Pregunto Serena a su ancestro por su reacción.

Ahí están ellas – Dijo Xochiquétzal al ver a esas chicas.

¿Quiénes son ellas? – Dijo Ash al ver al par de chicas que estaban ahí.

Mis rivales; Coyolxauhqui y Chantico – Dijo Xochiquétzal dando el nombre de las chicas.

¿Y porque las miras así? – Pregunto Serena a su ancestro.

Se los diré – Dijo Xochiquétzal iniciando su relato.

" _Flashback"_

Hace 4 años atrás, Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac tenían una hermosa amistad que a pesar de eso se notaba la atracción entre los dos jóvenes, pero a Coyolxauhqui y a Chantico al ser amigas de Cuauhtláhuac no les gusto eso; así que decidieron molestar a la princesa, y un día se desquitaron con ella.

Y ese día la princesa fue como siempre al Tepochcalli a ver a Cuauhtláhuac para saludarlo y pasar tiempo con él, pero al no encontrarlo decidió volver al Palacio pero no sabía que esas dos le harían algo malo, entonces aparecieron.

¡No tan rápido, princesita! – Dijo Chantico apareciendo y deteniendo el paso de Xochiquétzal.

Ahora sí, de esta no te escapas – Dijo Coyolxauhqui agarrando a la princesa para que no se escapara.

¡¿Qué quieren!? Por favor no me hagan daño – Suplico Xochiquétzal a las abusadoras.

¿Qué que queremos? Simple princesita, que te alejes de Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo Chantico como amenaza a Xochiquétzal.

No me van a obligar, él es mi amigo – Dijo Xochiquétzal tratando de zafarse del agarre de Coyolxauhqui, pero ella era más fuerte.

¡Tú te lo buscaste! Princesa estúpida – Dijo Chantico, en ese momento le dio un puñetazo en el ojo derecho a la princesa.

Para que aprendas a no ser presumida – Dijo Coyolxauhqui golpeando a Xochiquétzal en su estómago y la dejo tumbada. Entonces Chantico tuvo una idea.

Se me ocurrió una idea Coyolxauhqui – Dijo Chantico llamando la atención de Coyolxauhqui.

¿Cuál? – Pregunto Coyolxauhqui.

Quitémosle su atractivo, jajajajajaja – Dijo Chantico tomando un cuchillo de obsidiana.

Si, será divertido – Dijo Coyolxauhqui sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

¿Qué me van hacer? – Pregunto Xochiquétzal en el piso.

Agarra fuerte, que no se escape – Ordeno Chantico.

Sí, no te muevas o te ira peor princesita – Dijo Coyolxauhqui dominando a Xochiquétzal.

Ahora, cortemos ese lindo cabello tuyo – Dijo Chantico tomando el cuchillo.

No, por favor no – Suplico Xochiquétzal llorando pero fue inútil.

Y en el acto Chantico comenzó a cortar en tajos el cabello de Xochiquétzal, mientras ella lloraba; Chantico y Coyolxauhqui de burlaban de ella.

¿Y ahora quien te vendrá a salvar? Jajajajajaja – Dijo Coyolxauhqui burlándose de Xochiquétzal. Y dándole otro golpe

Cuauhtláhuac no vendrá esta vez a salvarte, princesita idiota – Dijo Chantico.

Déjenme por favor – Suplico Xochiquétzal llorando y al moverse, Chantico se cortó la mano con el cuchillo.

¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Ya quédate quieta! ¡Hiciste que me cortara! – Dijo Chantico agarrándose la mano herida y golpeando a Xochiquétzal en la cara.

Pero lo que no vieron es que alguien las estaba viendo, y entonces se acercó. Xochiquétzal vio a una larga cabellera negra que ataco a sus agresoras, al principio creyó que era su madre; pero al verla más de cerca se impresiono de quien era. Era su tía Quiahuitzin, y se sorprendió ya que sabía que la odiaba, pero ahí estaba ella defendiéndola, y ella como un relámpago a cabo con Chantico y Coyolxauhqui.

¡Aléjense de ella! – Dijo Quiahuitzin hablando con las agresoras de su sobrina.

Maestra Quiahuitzin, no se meta. Ella tiene que aprender a que no se meta en nuestros asuntos – Dijo Coyolxauhqui a Quiahuitzin. Pero Quiahuitzin las volvió a golpear.

No se los volveré a repetir, déjenla en paz o les juro por Arceus que les romperé ambos brazos a las dos ¡Ahora piérdanse! – Dijo Quiahuitzin a Chantico y Coyolaxauhqui.

¡Me las pagaras princesita! – Dijo Chantico yéndose de ahí con la mano herida.

¡Te vas a arrepentir por esto Xochiquétzal! – Dijo Coyolxauhqui amenazando a Xochiquétzal y siguiendo a Chantico.

Mientras Quiahuitzin fue a ver a Xochiquétzal y vio que ella estaba en el piso con su hermoso cabello largo cruelmente cortado y estaba llorando.

Xochi hija, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? – Pregunto Quiahuitzin al ver a Xochiquétzal en el suelo mientras lloraba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hicieron esto tan cruel? – Dijo Xochiquétzal sollozando, en eso Quiahuitzin la abraza.

Ya no llores, todo está bien – Dijo Quiahuitzin abrazando a Xochiquétzal y mostrando por vez primera cariño por ella.

Y después la llevo cargando al Palacio, donde Izelcoatzin creyó que fue Quiahuitzin que fue la que le hizo eso a su hija, pero Xochiquétzal le dijo que no fue ella.

Después Izelcoatzin curo a su hija, vendo su ojo, arreglo su cabello que fue cortado al peinado de su hermana Aquetzalli y la dejo descansar, posteriormente Izelcoatzin le pidió a Quiahuitzin que las responsables fueran castigadas y así sucedió fueron suspendidas por un largo tiempo.

Unos días después Cuauhtláhuac la busco pero no la vio, así que fue a todos lados a buscarla y cuando vio a Atlanxochitl y Mayahuel les pidió que le dijeran a donde podría verla.

¡Mayahuel! ¡Atlanxochitl! Díganme donde puedo encontrar a Xochi – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a las chicas, pero ellas lo miraron con enojo.

No voy a decirte – Dijo Mayahuel en respuesta.

Pero ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Cuauhtláhuac a las chicas por su actitud.

¿Acaso no sabes porque? ¡Fueron tus amigas! ¡La golpearon cuando fue a buscarte! – Dijo Atlanxochitl muy enojada.

¿Chantico y Coyolxauhqui? – Volvió a preguntar Cuauhtláhuac.

Si, y tu deja en paz a mi prima o te la veras conmigo – Dijo Atlanxochitl a Cuauhtláhuac.

Por favor dime, ¿Dónde está? – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a Atlanxochitl.

¡Ya te dije que no te diré! Ya ni se porque hablo contigo. Solo aléjate de mi prima – Dijo Atlanxochitl a Cuauhtláhuac que le dio la espalda con Mayahuel y se fueron dejándolo solo.

Mientras el ya sabia que la podía encontrar en el Palacio donde ella estaría; y fue a buscarla donde la vio en donde siempre estaba y era en los jardines del Palacio junto a su Fennekin y ella al darse cuenta que estaba ahí se puso alerta.

¿Tu? – Dijo Xochiquétzal al ver a Cuauhtláhuac.

Si, te estaba buscando por todas partes ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac al verla otra vez y ver que tenía vendado el ojo derecho y el cabello recortado.

Fueron tus amiguitas; Coyolxauhqui y Chantico – Dijo Xochiquétzal dando el nombre de sus agresoras.

¡¿Por qué te hicieron esto?! ¡Esta vez se pasaron! – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac con enojo, y vio que Xochiquétzal comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué hice para merecerme esto? ¿Por qué me odian? – Dijo Xochiquétzal llorando, y él se acercó para abrazarla, cosa que la sorprendió.

No dejare que nadie te haga daño; si alguien se atreve a lastimarte o hacerte daño, no se lo perdonare – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac abrazándola y Xochiquétzal sintió esa misma sensación que tuvo cuando lo conoció cuando tenía 6 años y ella hablo.

Gracias por siempre estar conmigo, eres una gran persona, por eso yo te quiero – Dijo Xochiquétzal mientras abrazaba a Cuauhtláhuac.

Yo igual te quiero, por eso yo deseo estar contigo, Xochi ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac proponiéndole a Xochiquétzal ser su novia y ella felizmente acepto.

" _Fin del Flashback"_

Ya veo, eso sí que es abuso; pero bueno ¿Supongo que ellas ya se calmaron después de eso? – Dijo Serena a Xochiquétzal.

Si algo, pero conociéndolas sabía que aún me guardaban rencor – Dijo Xochiquétzal a Serena.

Pero lo importante que a pesar de todo eso, ustedes se quedaron juntos y hasta no les importo lo que los demás le decían sobre su relación – Dijo Ash a Cuauhtláhuac y a Xochiquétzal.

Sí, eso es el amor, que no importe lo que digan los demás, lo importante es el amor entre dos personas – Dijo Serena dando tan hermosas palabras que Ash se la quedo viendo impresionado y como si fuera la más linda persona del mundo mientras le latía el corazón, pero fue sacado de ese bello momento por el sonido de una concha que puso alerta a todos los guerreros de Azakari.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Serena a Cuauthláhuac.

Es la concha de guerra, en ese momento había una nueva declaración de guerra – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

¿Declaración de Guerra? ¿Pero de quién? – Pregunto Ash.

Del Imperio de los Iktotchi – Dijo Xochiquétzal.

¿Los Iktotchi? ¿Otra vez? – Pregunto Ash al oír de nuevo a los Iktotchi.

¿Y cuál fue el motivo esta vez? – Pregunto Serena al ver a cientos de guerreros movilizarse a la gran Plaza central de Azakari.

Se los diré, pero tiene que ver con algo de matrimonio real – Dijo Xochiquétzal comenzando su relato.

" _Flashback"_

Hacía ya un par de semanas había ocurrido algo. Había llegado a Azakari una embajada del Imperio de los Iktotchi y ahí venia la princesa heredera de los Iktotchi una chica rubia de ojos azules muy claros llamada Maytanchi que venía con la intención de casarse con el príncipe heredero de Azakari Chimalpopoca, ellos se conocían desde niños y ella estaba atraída por él, pero el joven príncipe solo sentía amistad por ella y esta vez venía con la intención de casarse con él. Pero pasa su mala suerte Chimalpopoca ya estaba en una relación con la hija del Tlatoque de la provincia de Coscomatepec (Actualmente donde esta Ciudad Tempera), una bella joven de pelo color rosa brillante, grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca llamada Tlatalexochitl ("Flor Rosa") y eran muy unidos.

Y Maytanchi trato de convencer a Chimalpopoca de que deben casarse para para traer la paz a sus reinos; pero aunque el joven príncipe de Azakari fue amable con ella y uso tacto; la princesa Iktotchi se lo tomo a mal, y juro que se la pagaría por esta humillación y volvió a Iridonia, capital del Imperio Iktotchi.

Desde hacía días desde la provincia de Metztitlan (Actualmente el territorio que comprende Ciudad Laverre y Pueblo Fresco) se veía a las legiones Iktotchi, así que el Tlatoque de ahí envió un mensajero a la Ciudad Imperial; el mensaje es el siguiente _"Los Iktotchi nos invaden, número de soldados desconocido; quizás cientos de miles, declaración de guerra inmediata"_.

Y así que todas las provincias enviaron a miles de soldados para la causa militar y además Cuhalpopoca pidió la ayuda militar de algunos de sus aliados de otros reinos, y ellos respondieron sin dudarlo.

" _Fin del Flashback"_

Y así fue como paso este estado de guerra – Dijo la princesa a Ash y Serena.

Veamos que pasa – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo (Remake)

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, aventura, drama

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

\- Capítulo VIII: La Leyenda de los Enamorados (Parte II).

Ahora ya se supo cómo Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac se hicieron novios, pero ahora en Azakari hay una nueva guerra y esta vez son los típicos enemigos de Azakari; el Imperio Iktotchi, ahora Ash y Serena verán una auténtica guerra en la Antigua Kalos…

Y así fue como paso este estado de guerra – Dijo la princesa a Ash y Serena.

Veamos que pasa – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Así que Ash, Serena y sus ancestros se movieron en dirección de los guerreros que iban rumbo a la Gran Plaza de Azakari, y veían como muchos padres de familia se despedían de sus esposas e hijos ya armados para ir a la guerra.

Mientras en el edificio del Consejo Imperial; Cuhalpopoca, Izelcoatzin y los demás miembros del Consejo seguían hablando.

Ya es la hora, mi señor todos mis guerreros se le unirán a su causa – Dijo uno de los Tlatoques del Imperio Azakariano a Cuhalpopoca.

Los míos también, están a sus órdenes Alteza Imperial – Dijo otro de los Tlatoques a Cuhalpopoca.

Bien, prepárense, no me cedan todas sus tropas las necesitaran para defender sus provincias del ataque de las Legiones del Imperio Iktotchi – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a todos los Tlatoques, mientras ellos salían de la Cámara del Consejo. Entonces Chicomecóatl le hablo a su cuñado.

Cuhalpopoca, esta quizás sea una guerra a gran escala como Azakari jamás vio en su historia – Dijo Chicomecóatl.

Sí, pero recuerda mi abuelo, venció a los Nagai cuando estos habían tomado nuestra amada ciudad, él era un príncipe y por su valor y heroísmo los venció, por eso espero que mi abuelo Tezcatlipoca el Grande me dé parte de su sabiduría y fuerza para afrontar esto que se viene – Dijo Cuhalpopoca recordando la gran hazaña de su abuelo; el cuadragésimo Emperador de Azakari, Tezcatlipoca el Grande y como el salvo a Azakari de la esclavitud de los Nagai.

Lo sé, voy a orar al Gran Templo de Arceus – Dijo Chicomecóatl saliendo de la Cámara del Consejo.

Mientras Cuhalpopoca y su esposa Izelcoatzin hablaron en privado.

Tengo miedo, como dice mi hermana, posiblemente sea una guerra como ninguna que haya visto antes en el Sagrado Imperio Azakariano – Dijo Izelcoatzin expresando su temor a su esposo.

Tranquila mi amor, yo igual tengo miedo; pero aun así como el Emperador que soy, hice el juramento de proteger a mi pueblo – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a su esposa.

No deseo perderte; ni a tu, ni a nuestro hijos – Dijo Izelcoatzin abrazando a su esposo.

Ni yo puedo pensar en poder perderte a ti o a las niñas – Dijo Cuhalpopoca abrazando a su esposa. En eso Izelcoatzin miro la cicatriz del abdomen de su esposo y recordó el motivo de porque la tenía y hablo.

No quiero que te pase algo así otra vez – Dijo Izelcoatzin mientras recordó que su esposo casi murió en una batalla.

No pasara eso, esta vez no voy a vengarme; sino a defender a nuestra nación – Dijo Cuhalpopoca a su esposa.

Lo sé, estaré rezando por su seguridad, solo cuídate – Dijo Izelcoatzin a su marido, en eso Quiahuitzin apareció.

Cuhalpopoca, los guerreros ya están reunidos para la declaración de Guerra oficial – Dijo Quiahuitzin al Emperador sobre la guerra.

Ya voy Quiahuitzin, vamos querida es la hora – Dijo Cuhalpopoca, y tomándole la mano a su mujer en camino a la Gran Plaza de Azakari.

Mientras en la Gran Plaza; Ash, Serena y sus ancestros miraban la gran cantidad de guerreros Azakarianos que estaban ahí reunidos, mientras estaban todos armados y luciendo sus rangos militares, entonces Ash hace una pregunta.

¿Cuántos guerreros hay reunidos? Hay tantos que apenas puedo ver – Dijo Ash notando la gran cantidad de guerreros Azakarianos.

Hay aproximadamente unos 10,000 guerreros azakarianos, listos para pelear por el Sagrado Imperio Azakariano – Dijo Xochiquétzal revelando el gran número de guerreros ahí reunidos.

Son demasiados, jamás creí ver a tanta gente en un solo lugar – Dijo Serena impactada de ver a tantos Azakarianos reunidos ahí.

En ese instante en un pórtico; apareció el Emperador Cuhalpopoca, la Reina Izelcoatzin; junto a todos sus hijos, sus hermanas y sus primas para declarar formalmente la acción de guerra, mientras había unos músicos que tocaban flautas y tambores como señal de guerra para el pueblo.

Ya es la hora chicos, es la hora de la declaración de guerra – Dijo Xochiquétzal a Ash y Serena y justo en ese momento la música paro y el Emperador saluda a sus fieles guerreros.

¡Hermanos míos! ¡Hoy una vez los reúno a todos ustedes con el motivo de defender a nuestro Imperio de la constante amenaza del Imperio Iktotchi! – Dijo Cuhalpopoca comenzando su discurso de guerra a sus guerreros Azakarianos. Mientras Ash le pregunta algo a Cuauhtláhuac.

Oye Cuauhtláhuac ¿Cuántas veces se han enfrentado contra los Iktotchi? – Pregunto Ash a su antepasado.

Pues todo empezó con el reinado del Trigésimo Emperador Azakariano con el emperador Mixcóatl y todo comenzó cuando el Imperio Iktotchi comenzó a expandirse en las planicies, y el en respuesta le planto batalla a 10,000 Iktotchi con solo 500 Azakarianos y aunque salió victorioso y salvo al territorio de nuestra nación; falleció por el cansancio y fatiga de 4 días y 4 noches de pelear sin parar contra los Iktotchi – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac revelando la razón de las diferencias de Azakari e Iridonia.

Y eso solo fue el inicio; recuerdan que les conté como mis padres se juntaron. Pues fue una segunda guerra contra los Iktotchi y fue porque mi padre rechazo a una princesa Iktotchi, en esa guerra murió mi tío Ixtlilxóchitl en combate y mi papá casi murió, pero fue otra victoria para nuestro imperio gracias a la acción de mi abuelito el Emperador Cuauhpopoca, de mi tía Xiuhcuetzin y de mi tía Quiahuitzin – Dijo Xochiquétzal dando los motivos de la segunda guerra.

Eso explica el odio de ambas naciones, pero díganme una cosa ¿Esta guerra fue más brutal que las otras dos? – Pregunto Ash y le respondieron.

Si, y pronto veras por qué esta fue la mayor guerra a la que se enfrentó nuestro imperio – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac y en eso el Emperador siguió su discurso.

¡Hoy! ¡De nuevo las Legiones de Iridonia marchan una vez más contra nosotros; por eso me veo en la necesidad de pedirles a todos su ayuda una vez más para acabar con esta amenaza, no solo por nuestro Impero; sino por nuestros hijos, nuestras esposas, nuestros hermanos, sobrinos, primos, ancianos y Pokémon! ¡Por eso, hoy nos uniremos una vez más y esta vez de ser necesario arrasaremos a Iridonia de una buena vez! ¡Azakari prevalecerá! – Dijo Cuhalpopoca arengando a sus tropas, mientras los guerreros daban alaridos de guerra y golpeaban sus armas contra sus chimallis.

Eso es llamar al pueblo a pelear – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac reconociendo el talento y el gran carisma de su suegro.

Pero yo les contare algo, esta invasión de los Iktotchi no fue nada comparada a la de los Nagai – Dijo Xochiquétzal llamando la atención de Ash y de Serena.

¿Qué es un Nagai? – Pregunto Ash al oír el nombre.

¿A qué te refieres con lo que lo de los Iktotchi no fue nada en comparación a lo de los Nagai? – Dijo Serena a su antepasada.

Pero te diré Serena, que tu amiga; la que es morena y tiene el Ivysaur. Ella es descendiente de la tribu de los Nagai – Dijo Xochiquétzal cosa que eso impresiono a Serena.

¿Shauna? ¿Shauna es de sangre Nagai? – Dijo Serena sorprendida de que Shauna fuera descendiente de otro pueblo de la antigua Kalos como lo es ella.

¿Y quiénes son los Nagai? – Pregunto Ash, y obtuvo respuesta.

Los Nagai Vivian en la costa norte de lo que ustedes llaman hoy Región Kalos; todos eran de piel color morena. Y lo que ellos hicieron fue que tomaron por un tiempo nuestra amada ciudad haciendo que el Trigésimo Noveno Emperador; Tayatzin se exiliara de la ciudad. Entonces de todos sus hijos; el príncipe Acolmiztli tomo el mando de la resistencia y con la ayuda de Arceus y de los Regis consiguió derrotar y expulsar a los Nagai de nuestra ciudad – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac contando la historia de cómo casi los Nagai derrotaban a los Azakarianos de no ser por cierto príncipe Azakariano.

Y ese Acolmiztli, no es otro que mi bisabuelito; el Cuadragésimo Emperador Azakariano, Tezcatlipoca el Grande, uno de nuestros más grandes emperadores de nuestra historia – Dijo Xochiquétzal revelando el nombre del gran héroe, que además era su bisabuelo.

Increíble, tu bisabuelo es un gran héroe; sin dudas – Dijo Ash admirando al gran Emperador Tezcatlipoca.

Y mientras transcurre eso de las casas de los barrios Azakarianos salían muchos hombres, como marca la tradición Azakariania en una de las paredes de la casa familiar el hombre debería tener a la mano su chimalli (Escudo), su macuahuitl y su tepoztopilli para el momento en que una nueva guerra estallara, mientras que muchos se pintaban la cara para ir a la guerra.

En el Palacio de Azakari era igual; el Emperador y sus hijos se preparaban para ir al combate; los hijos tomaban sus armas y se pintaban la cara; Chimalpopoca se pintó dos triángulos invertidos de color azul y la parte de los ojos con una franja negra, su hermano Xiuhcóatl se pintó tres líneas en cada mejilla de color verde oscuro y su padre se colocó una Ichcahuipilli de color roja que era su armadura de guerra además de su schenti verde una tilma roja a modo de capa y su corona que era símbolo de que él era el Emperador, su pintura facial era cuatro franjas de color rojas en las mejillas y una bajándole la barbilla, y se le colocaron unas grebas en sus piernas además de su macuahuitl en la espalda, su lanza tepoztopilli y su chimalli; una vez que el emperador estaba listo para la guerra, se preparó para invocar a los ejércitos.

Mientras Xochiquétzal entro para hablar con su padre.

Papá – Dijo Xochiquétzal llamando la atención de su padre.

¿Qué sucede hija? – Dijo Cuhalpopoca respondiéndole a su hija.

Y en ese momento ella tuvo un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña; su padre había ido a la guerra contra los Niktos que estaban en la costa este de la actual Región Kalos y cuando el volvió victorioso ella lo vio lleno de golpes, algunos cortes y rasguños y mientras hablaba con su esposa; la pequeña niña se acercó a él y le hablo.

Papi… – Dijo la pequeña Xochiquétzal al ver a su papá algo herido.

Xochiquétzal hijita ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Cuhalpopoca inclinándose para ver a su hija, que ella al instante se acercó para abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar.

No quiero…no quiero que vayas otra vez a la guerra…no quiero – Dijo la pequeña princesa Xochiquétzal pidiendo a su padre no ir a la guerra otra vez.

Mientras Cuhalpopoca abrazo a su amada hija. Volviendo al tiempo actual Xochiquétzal le entablo conversación a su padre.

¿Volverás a ir a la guerra? ¿Verdad, papá? – Dijo Xochiquétzal hablándole a su padre.

Hija, tu sabes que siempre Azakari tendrá enemigos y es mi deber como Emperador proteger no solo a mi nación, sino protegerlos a todos y eso te incluye a ti mi pequeña florecita – Dijo Cuhalpopoca dándole sus motivos a su hija y entonces ella lo abrazo.

Papito, mi deseo a Arceus es que esto de las guerras terminen y que todos vivamos en paz. Y que tu dejes de arriesgar tu vida, sufro cuando vas a una guerra, no quiero perderte – Dijo la princesa abrazando a su padre mientras esta lloraba. Y el emperador le devolvió el abrazo a su hija.

Mi pequeña; no tengas miedo, yo tratare de volver a casa. Además no solo es por mí por quien te debes preocupar; además están tus hermanos Chimalpopoca y Xiuhcóatl y tu novio Cuauhtláhuac; reza a Arceus por nuestro regreso y nuestra victoria. Recuerda tu eres una Azakariana y las Azakarianas son las mujeres más fuertes, porque ustedes dan a los mejores guerreros – Dijo Cuhalpopoca confortando a su hija y diciéndole lo que debería hacer.

Si papi, solo asegúrense de ser valientes y de volver victoriosos – Dijo Xochiquétzal deseando la victoria a los valientes guerreros Azakarianos en la guerra más grande librada en la historia.

Mientras un general Azakariano apareció; tiene el pelo corto, negro y ojos negros, que contrastan con su piel que es muy pálida. Él está vestido como los Caballeros Pyroar, pero en la parte trasera de su yelmo tiene plumas de color rojo simbolizando su rango militar y además de una tilma amarilla con líneas blancas y rojas y le habla al Emperador.

Mi señor – Dijo el general presentándose ante el Emperador y su hija.

General Chimalcóatl ¿Sucede algo? – Dijo el Emperador Cuhalpopoca recibiendo a uno de sus mejores generales de su ejército.

Señor, ya es la hora de invocar a nuestros ejércitos; los Iktotchi se acercan por la frontera norte, la oeste y la sureste – Dijo el general revelando las posiciones de las legiones del Imperio Iktotchi.

Bien ya es la hora de reunir a nuestros ejércitos, prepárense – Dijo Cuhalpopoca dándole las ordenes a su confiable general.

¡Si mi señor! ¡En el acto! – Dijo el general saliendo del Palacio y de nuevo sonaba la concha de guerra.

Mientras Ash, Serena y sus ancestros estaban presenciando la escena de la preparación de la guerra. En ese momento Cuauhtláhuac que igualmente ya estaba listo para ir a la guerra se apareció ante Xochiquétzal y el Emperador Cuhalpopoca y ella al verlo corrió para abrazarlo.

Xochi, que bueno que aun te encontré; igualmente a usted mi señor – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac abrazando a Xochiquétzal y hablándole al Emperador.

Cuauhtláhuac ¿Ya estás listo para ir a la guerra? – Dijo Cuhalpopoca al ver al novio de su hija.

Si mi señor; voy a pelear enserio contra cualquiera que amenacé a nuestro Imperio y además lo hago por proteger a la chica que amo – Dijo Cuautláhuac mientras seguía abrazando a Xochiquétzal.

Lo se muchacho, amas demasiado a mi hija y confió en ti – Dijo Cuhalpopoca expresando su gran confianza en el joven. Y en ese momento Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac se miraron y sabían que a punto de estallar la guerra era hora de decirlo al Emperador y la Reina.

Oye Xochi, creo que ya es la hora de decírselo a tus padres – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac hablándole a Xochiquétzal sobre lo que habían estado planeando.

Si ya es la hora – Dijo Xochiquétzal hablándole a su novio y el Emperador se llenó de curiosidad.

¿De qué es hora? ¿Qué me van a decir? – Dijo el Emperador intrigado por las palabras de su hija y de su novio.

Lo sabrán justo ahora, pero antes llama a mamá también – Dijo Xochiquétzal, y en ese momento el Emperador mando a Coyolicatzin a buscar a la Reina Izelcoatzin; y una vez que ellos estuvieron juntos comenzó la charla.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que van a decirnos? – Dijo la Reina Izelcoatzin a su hija y al novio de esta.

Bueno…esto…mamá…papá; Cuauhtláhuac y yo queríamos decírselos en un momento más adecuado, pero como estallo la guerra, no nos quedó de otra que decirlo de una vez – Dijo la princesa Xochiquétzal a sus padres sobre el motivo de su charla.

Pero antes que lo se los digamos mis señores, deben saber que Xochi y yo nos amamos mucho – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac revelando el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Lo sabemos muchacho, sé que tu amas demasiado a mi hija, y te estamos agradecidos de que la cuides y la respetes – Dijo la Reina Izelcoatzin expresando su agradecimiento a Cuauhtláhuac por lo que había hecho por su hija.

Y por esa razón es que ella y yo hemos tomado esta decisión juntos – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac tomando la mano de su amada.

¿A qué decisión se refieren chicos? – Pregunto el Emperador Cuhalpopoca, y su hija solo sonrió y dio su respuesta.

Mami, papi; Cuauhtláhuac y yo hemos tomado la decisión de que nos queremos casar – Dijo la princesa a sus padres que se quedaron sorprendidos y la Reina Izelcoatzin hablo.

Pues ya están en edad para hacerlo; sé que ya tienen un tiempo juntos; solo esperamos la victoria para que esto pase – Dijo la Reina Izelcoatzin hablándole a su hija y a Cuauhtláhuac que entendieron lo que ella les estaba diciendo.

¿Ósea que? – Dijo Xochiquétzal impresionada, cuando en ese momento su madre volvió a hablar.

Si, así es; tienen nuestra bendición para que ustedes dos se puedan casar en cuanto termine esta guerra contra los Iktotchi que deseamos sea la última y espero en Arceus que esta sea la última – Dijo la Reina Izelcoatzin aceptando el compromiso de su hija con Cuauhtláhuac y deseando que ya no hubiera más guerras entre Iktotchi y Azakarianos.

Pero antes que pensemos en eso de la boda, tenemos una guerra que librar – Dijo Cuhalpopoca saliendo con su esposa para los preparativos finales de la guerra.

Mientras que Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac se quedaron en privado para celebrar que el Emperador y la Reina aceptaron su compromiso matrimonial.

Me da gusto que tus padres nos hayan aceptado – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac que cargo a su amada Xochiquétzal mientras el giraba de la alegría.

Lo sé, yo igual estoy tan feliz – Dijo Xochiquétzal mientras ella estaba en los brazos de Cuauhtláhuac.

Mientras Ash, Serena y sus antepasados conversaron sobre lo que había pasado.

Entonces ¿Así fue como decidieron casarse? – Pregunto Serena a Xochiquétzal.

De hecho ya habíamos tomado antes la decisión de casarnos, pero como estallo la guerra no hubo tiempo de hablarlo con más calma con mis padres – Dijo Xochiquétzal en respuesta a la pregunta de Serena.

Pero aún estaba por pasar la mayor y más grande guerra a la que el Imperio Azakariano se enfrentó en su historia – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac.

Si, al fin veré como se libraba una guerra en el mundo antiguo – Dijo Ash emocionado, pero no tenía idea en lo más mínimo que era en si una guerra.

Mientras Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac estaban felices; Cuhalpopoca e Izelcoatzin conversaban.

Me da gusto oír a nuestra niña tan feliz, ya creció – Dijo Izelcoatzin expresando su alegría por su hija.

Al ver a nuestra hija que se quiere casar, me acorde de cuando tú y yo nos hicimos pareja – Dijo Cuhalpopoca.

Si, fue después de la Segunda Guerra contra los Iktotchi hace 22 años atrás – Dijo Izelcoatzin recordando.

" _Flashback"_

Hace justamente 22 años había terminado la guerra contra los Iktotchi con la victoria de la Princesa Xiuhcuetzin al conquistar el reino de Macul, mientras Cuhalpopoca; el príncipe heredero del trono reposaba en su habitación después de casi morir a manos de los Iktotchi en la Batalla de Quipaypan y mientras el meditaba sobre que había logrado vengar a su hermano Ixtlilxóchitl.

Mientras con izelcoatzin estaba preocupada de que su amado Cuhalpopoca estuviera bien; así que fue con su hermana Chicomecóatl y su padre Tzimpantzin a ver como seguía el príncipe. Cuando entraron al Palacio fueron recibidos por el Emperador Cuauhpopoca.

Tzimpantzin mi amigo – Dijo Cuauhpopoca al ver a su amigo.

Hemos venido a ver cómo sigue el Príncipe Cuhalpopoca y para ver si podemos ayudar en su curación – Dijo Tzimpantzin dándole los motivos de su visita al Emperador.

Entiendo, pasen está en su habitación – Dijo Cuauhpopoca dejando que el sacerdote y sus hijas pasaran, pero el no noto a Izelcoatzin.

Mientras que Cuhalpopoca estaba hablando con su hermana Matlalatzin, tocaron a la puerta.

¿Quién es? – Pregunto Matlalatzin al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Después la abrió y vio que era el sacerdote Tzimpantzin con su hija.

¿Viejo Tzimpantzin? Chicome… - Dijo Cuhalpopoca que se levantó de la cama para ver quién era, pero el dolor de su herida lo obligo a regresar a ella. Y Matlalatzin fue con su hermano que se sostenía el costado que tenía herido.

Hermano, no te esfuerces, debes descansar – Dijo Matlalatzin que fue a volver a acostar a su hermano en su cama.

Gracias hermanita, gracias por venir – Dijo Cuhalpopoca agradeciéndole a su hermana y recibiendo a Tzimpantzin y a Chicomecóatl.

Venimos a ver como seguía, buen príncipe – Dijo Chicomecóatl a Cuhalpopoca.

En eso el viejo Sumo Sacerdote de Azakari inspecciono como seguía el príncipe con respecto a la evolución de su cicatriz y vio que ya cicatrizo por completo.

Bueno, por lo que vi, la cicatriz está completamente cerrada; pero aun así le recomiendo nada de actividades militares o bruscas por al menos otro mes – Dijo Tzimpantzin dando sus observaciones.

Ya veo, muchas gracias por su atención – Dijo Cuhalpopoca agradeciendo por el servicio.

Y después Tzimpantzin y Chicomecóatl salieron de la habitación; y en ese momento Izelcoatzin entro en la habitación de Cuhalpopoca y él se sorprendió de verla ahí.

Izelcoatzin ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Cuhalpopoca sorprendido de ver a Izelcoatzin ahí.

Vine a ver como estabas, estaba tan preocupada por ti – Dijo Izelcoatzin revelando sus razones.

Ya me siento un poco mejor, pero aún me duele la herida – Dijo Cuhalpopoca revelándole a su amiga como se sentía.

Tuve miedo – Dijo Izelcoatzin a Cuhalpopoca.

¿Miedo? – Dijo Cuhalpopoca intrigado de lo que dijo Izelcoatzin.

Si, tuve miedo de perderte a ti también, como perdí a mi hermana – Dijo Izelcoatzin revelando la razón de su miedo.

No te preocupes, ya estoy a salvo, de no ser por ti…ahora mismo estaría en el Otro Mundo con mi hermano y mis antepasados – Dijo Cuhalpopoca, pero en eso Izelcoatzin le hablo.

¡Cuhalpopoca! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por poco y te matan – Dijo Izelcoatzin que le alzo la voz.

Izelcoatzin… - Dijo Cuhalpopoca al ver lo como ella se puso y luego ella comenzó a llorar.

¡No puedes hacer eso! Si te matan, no volverás a estar con nosotros. ¡No podrás pelear, caminar, estar con nosotros, ni ninguna otra cosa! Ni siquiera podrás lamentarlo… - Dijo Izelcoatzin mientras lloraba.

Pero… - Dijo Cuhalpopoca pero sabía que ella tenía la razón.

¡No quiero que pase de nuevo! Pensar en perderte, como perdí a mi hermana… ¡No podría soportarlo de nuevo! – Dijo Izelcoatzin a Cuhalpopoca, y ella se fue llorando del Palacio.

¡Izelcoatzin! – Dijo Cuhalpopoca al ver como ella se fue de ahí, pero Matlalatzin que vio todo hablo con su hermano.

Deberías considerar como se siente, hermano. Ella ha sufrido mucho; quizás tú no te des cuenta, pero ella te quiere como no tienes idea – Dijo Matlalatzin sabiendo lo que Izelcoatzin había sufrido y diciéndole algo que impresiono a Cuhalpopoca.

Unos días después; Cuhalpopoca ya estaba completamente recuperado, pero de un modo se sentía algo culpable de lo que dijo Izelcoatzin, y pensaba mucho en ella pero no podía siquiera mirarla a los ojos y por eso la evitaba a toda costa.

Izelcoatzin preocupada por Cuhalpopoca un día de verano lo siguió afuera de la Ciudad, y finalmente ella vio que él fue a una colina donde había un roble y a los pies de este había un tipo de altar donde ella vio que el quemo incienso y se hinco comenzando a hablar mientras ella oía tras el roble.

Hermano, creo que estoy haciendo algo mal; Izelcoatzin es una chica bella, dulce, que se preocupa mucho por mí. Hasta estoy creyendo que estoy enamorado de ella, su hermana Aquetzalli me dijo que ella lo está de mí. Hermano dime que debo hacer – Dijo Cuhalpopoca hablándole a su hermano muerto, y entonces ella salió detrás del árbol y le hablo.

¿De verdad me amas? – Dijo Izelcoatzin a Cuhalpopoca y él le confeso la verdad.

Si, enserio estoy enamorado de ti; eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto – Dijo Cuhalpopoca revelando lo mucho que le gustaba Izelcoatzin.

Tú también me gustas mucho; eres fuerte, eres valiente, amable, sincero, honesto; por eso yo quiero estar contigo, por el resto de mi vida – Dijo Izelcoatzin revelando lo que le gustaba de Cuhalpopoca y luego abrazándolo.

Yo también deseo estar contigo, perdóname por darme cuenta de la preciosa persona que eres – Dijo Cuhalpopoca revelando el amor que sentía por ella y disculpándose por darse cuenta de ella hasta hace unos días.

Tranquilo, además lo que importa es que sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro – Dijo Izelcoatzin y en ese momento Cuhalpopoca comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y le hablo.

Yo nunca te abandonare, te lo prometo – Dijo Cuhalpopoca mientras miraba los preciosos ojos marrones.

Lo sé, por eso yo te amo – Dijo Izelcoatzin, y en ese momento ellos se acercaron lentamente y se dieron su primer beso en sus labios.

Y desde ese día estuvieron juntos. Y al mes de relación se casaron a los 17 años.

" _Fin del Flashback"_

Y desde ese día hemos estado juntos – Dijo Cuhalpopoca terminando de recordar como se hizo novio y posteriormente en esposo de Izelcoatzin.

Lo sé, jamás me cruzo por mi mente que al ser tu esposa me volvería Reina de Azakari; pero mientras estemos juntos que importa – Dijo Izecoatzin abrazando a su fiel marido.

Mientras con Cuauhtláhuac y Xochiquétzal estaban en uno de los jardines del Palacio, estaban muy felices porque pronto se casarían, pero en un Templo de Azakari, desde una fuente estaban siendo vistos por una chica. Ella es de cabello castaño y largo, de ojos azules y piel clara. Su vestimenta es una blusa azul claro con una quexquémitl de color verde oscura, una falda roja con un cinto azul celeste; calzaba sandalias negras, usaba pulseras y aretes de jade, además de plumaje color azul, y por cómo se veía la chica era una maga joven de Azakari y a través del reflejo del agua de la fuente miraba molesta a la pareja cuando termino el hechizo y hablo.

Bien… ¿Si piensan que van a ser felices? Se ve que no saben lo peligrosa que soy; usare lo último de mi magia para separarlos y quedarme con Cuauhtláhuac. Pero si es necesario tendré que… ¡Matar a Xochiquétzal! – Dijo a chica revelando unas intenciones no tan buenas. Y mostrándose como una Maga malvada o bruja.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo (Remake)

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, aventura, drama

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

\- Capítulo IX: La Leyenda de los Enamorados (Parte III).

¡Guerra! El Imperio Azakariano se está enfrentando a sus eternos rivales; el Imperio Iktotchi en la que hoy es la mayor guerra librada hasta ahora en lo que va la larga historia de ambas naciones. Y ahora Ash y Serena serán testigo de una gran guerra en acción en primera fila…

Mientras en todas las provincias del Imperio Azakariano, los Tlatoques movilizaban a cientos y cientos de guerreros con el propósito de defender al Imperio de la amenaza de conquista de los Iktotchi; y en la gran capital que es la ciudad Imperial de Azakari, el Emperador Cuhalpopoca y sus habidos generales se preparaban para combatir a los Iktotchi, mientras que en las casas de los barrios de la ciudad los padres de familia, junto a algunos de sus hijos mayores se preparaban para ir a la guerra mientras se despedían de sus familias. En la Cultura Azakariana, cuando un guerrero Azakariano muere en el campo de batalla es el mayor honor que podría alcanzar en vida, saber que murió en el campo de batalla mientras defendía a su nación.

Por su parte Ash, Serena y sus ancestros miraban lo que acontecía en la gran ciudad imperial, cuando Ash le hace una pregunta a Cuauhtláhuac.

Oye Cuauhtláhuac, tengo una pregunta que hacerte – Dijo Ash llamando la atención de su antepasado.

Si, Ash; cuál es tu pregunta – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac respondiéndole a la pregunta de Ash.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraba el servicio militar de un guerrero? – Pregunto Ash sobre la vida militar de los Azakarianos.

Duraba hasta que cumplías los 45 años o hasta que murieras en combate – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac muy francamente a Ash.

Entiendo…pero bueno, al menos ya vimos que se van a casar cuando se termine esto de la guerra – Dijo Serena hablando de como Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac ya estaban comprometidos para casarse.

Sí, pero había algunas personas que no estaban de acuerdo con nuestro compromiso matrimonial – Dijo Xochiquétzal a Serena que la lleno de curiosidad.

¿Qué dijiste Xochi? ¿Pero quién en todo Azakari, se podría oponer a algo tan hermoso como una boda? – Pregunto Serena muy sorprendida de lo que había dicho su ancestro.

Si había alguien que no nos querían ver juntos y era alguien peor a Coyolxauhqui y a Chantico – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac que había alguien peor de lo que nunca fueron ellas.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas que se oponía a lo suyo? – Pregunto Ash con un tono algo desafiante a Xochiquétzal y a Cuauhtláhuac que respondieron.

Era un guerrero llamado Tlahuicole y una maga, más bien una bruja de nombre Tlexochitl – Dijo Xochiquétzal dando el nombre de los que se oponían a su romance.

Y ¿A qué te refieres por bruja? – Pregunto Serena con mucha intriga a su antepasada.

Me refiero a que así como existía la magia para el bien, existía igual la magia negra; esa era utilizada por los magos malignos para hacer maldiciones, controlar y embrujar a las personas; desde el reinado del gran Acamapichtli la práctica se hizo prohibida, pero aún se sabía que habían magos que la practicaban – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac explicando lo de la magia negra y como fue prohibida hacia muchos siglos atrás.

Mientras en su casa; la maga Tlexochitl si tenía artefactos que comprobaban que ella era una de esos magos que aun efectuaban la magia negra a espaldas del Emperador, mientras ella preparaba algunos maleficios para usarlos contra la princesa; un guerrero se apareció. Su aspecto era cabello de color gris azulado y ojos azules, su atuendo era una schenti color gris con un maxtlatl de color negro y como todos los guerreros de Azakari portaba el tatuaje del Rayquaza negro en su brazo izquierdo, él era Tlahuicole; el rival de Cuauhtláhuac no solo en el ejército, sino también en los asuntos del corazón. Y al parecer tenía cierta sociedad con Tlexochitl.

¿Cómo te trata Arceus este día, socio? – Dijo Tlexochitl saludando a su aliado.

Pues si ya te enteraste, hay una nueva guerra y es contra los Iktotchi, de entre todas las naciones, como desprecio a esa gente – Dijo Tlahuicole expresándose de los Iktotchi.

Recuerda lo que te digo, no tientes a tu suerte o morirás en esta guerra y lo que más deseas estará aún más cerca de tu enemigo – Dijo Tlexochitl refiriéndose a Cuauhtláhuac y a Xochiquétzal.

Ni me lo menciones, ¿Qué tiene ese idiota que yo no tenga? – Dijo Tlahuicole mencionando a Cuauhtláhuac, y el porque Xochiquétzal lo eligió y no a él.

Mmmmm, veamos ¿Además de que el la salvo siendo una mocosa? ¿Y que ya tiene el favor de el Emperador y de la Reina para poder casarse? No, pues no se me ocurre nada mas – Dijo Tlexochitl dándole un sarcasmo a Tlahuicole sobre él porque Xochiquétzal eligió a Cuauhtláhuac, y eso lo hizo enojar.

¡Mejor cuida tu lengua bruja! No querrás que te delate con el Emperador de que practicas brujería en contra de la ley – Dijo Tlahuicole amenazando a Tlexochitl con decirle al Emperador de que ella era bruja.

No me provoques, sabes bien que puedo acabar contigo sin si quiera hacer mucho esfuerzo – Dijo Tlexochitl, ya que se jactaba de sus habilidades para eliminar a cualquiera que la amenacé.

Bueno…tengo una pregunta que hacerte ¿En esta guerra que esta? ¿Tienes algún plan para que podamos salir ganando? – Dijo Tlahuicole a Tlexochitl sobre el plan que ya mantenían hacia un año.

Si todo está saliendo como yo lo planee; todo es cuestión de paciencia y cuando eso pase, tanto tu como yo tendremos lo que queremos y como si nada hubiera pasado – Dijo Tlexochitl sabiendo como tenían que llevar a cabo su plan, sin tener que herir a nadie, pero ella secretamente como último recurso, planea matar a Xochiquétzal y de ser necesario a toda la Familia Imperial.

Lo sé, solo espero que no te equivoques, si eso pasara no quiero ni imaginarme el juicio que será en nuestra contra y las terribles consecuencias de nuestro plan – Dijo Tlahuicole sabiendo que si el plan fracasaba, se enfrentarían a la cólera del Emperador.

Hombre de poca fe, no temas que lo he previsto todo, nada podrá arruinarlo, tú tendrás a tu princesa y yo tendré a Cuauhtláhuac – Dijo Tlexochitl con seguridad de lo que ella adivino se cumpliría.

Más te vale que todo salga como lo planeamos – Dijo Tlahuicole esperando que el plan saliera bien.

Tu confía en mí, bueno debo irme a mi lugar donde estaré al pendiente de las Batallas, suerte guerrero y asegúrate de no morir – Dijo Tlexochitl saliendo de su casa a cierto lugar.

Mientras con Tlahuicole, el no confiaba para nada en la palabra de los magos y los sacerdotes, más si era Tlexochitl, en eso vio que entre las cosas de la bruja tenia veneno de Pokémon serpiente. Y cuando se aseguró que Tlexochitl no estuviera, lo tomo.

Bueno, si el primer plan fracasa, siempre hay un plan alternativo que realizar; además es mejor que mi amada Xochiquétzal esta viuda antes del matrimonio – Dijo Tlahuicole tomando el veneno y saliendo de la casa de la bruja.

En el Gran Templo de Arceus; la Gran Maga Chicomecoatl y su hija Atlanxochitl, estaban preparando una especie de sacrificio para Arceus con el fin de obtener su favor para conseguir la victoria de Azakari en la guerra, en el altar de su templo le ofrendaron unas frutas y alimentos mientras Atlanxochitl quemo incienso para agradar a la deidad, en ese momento ella y su madre se arrodillaron enfrente del altar sagrado para estar en oración con una fe muy grande. Lo mismo hicieron todos los demás sacerdotes en los demás templos de la ciudad, y se la pasaron rezando y orando toda la noche.

Regresando al Palacio imperial; el Emperador Cuhalpopoca también estaba orando en el adoratorio del Palacio pero a Ho-Oh! Para invocarlo como protector del Imperio y de los ejércitos que mañana saldrían a combatir a los enemigos Iktotchi, mientras a su oración se unieron sus hijos varones que también combatirían junto a su padre a la mañana siguiente. Mientras la noble princesa Xochiquétzal estaba nerviosa en su habitación por la seguridad de su prometido en la guerra que se libraría mañana contra los Iktotchi, en ese momento su hermana Ayauhcihuatl entro a su cuarto.

La apariencia de Ayauhcihuatl es de cabello negro y muy largo como el de su madre, ojos de color verde oscuro; vestida con una falda de color rojo que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos con los bordes inferiores de color naranja con detalles en espirales negros y un cinto doble de color amarillo, una blusa azul con un quexquémitl de color verde con un circulo dorado en el centro; además de llevar unas pulseras del mismo estilo que las de su hermana, unos caireles de oro que colgaban a los lados de su rostro, una diadema dorada y usaba plumas de color morado.

¿Puedo pasar, hueltiuhtli? – Pregunto Ayauhcihuatl a su hermana, cuando Xochiquétzal la vio.

Claro Ayauhcihuatl, puedes pasar – Dijo Xochiquétzal invitando a pasar a su hermana menor, que se sentó a su lado. Así que Ayauhcihuatl le dio charla a su hermana mayor.

Te noto muy preocupada hueltiuhtli ¿Es quizás por la guerra? – Dijo Ayauhcihuatl hablándole a su hermana y notando mucho la preocupación en sus ojos azules.

Sí, tengo mucho miedo hermana, esto es algo que jamás en nuestra historia había pasado, tengo mucho miedo por nuestros tiachcauhtlis, pero más que nada por nuestro tajtli – Dijo Xochiquétzal a su hermana sobre que algo le pudiera pasar a sus hermanos mayores y a su padre.

Sí, no quiero que nada malo le pase a tajtli, odiaría si algo malo le pasara a el – Dijo Ayauhcihuatl compartiendo la misma preocupación de su hermana por su padre.

Sabes hermana, sé que nuestro padre es un poderoso guerrero y un grandioso líder y rey de nuestro pueblo, pero ¿No tienes miedo que mañana salga herido? – Dijo Xochiquétzal hablando del grandioso hombre que era el padre de las dos, el gran Emperador Cuhalpopoca, pero temiendo que mañana algo pudiera pasar, pero Ayauhcihuatl se molestó un poco.

¡No digas esas tonterías hueltiuhtli! ¡Nuestro padre es el guerrero más poderoso de todos! El ganara esta guerra y aplastara a los malditos Iktotchi de una buena vez – Dijo Ayauhcihuatl alzando la voz ante el comentario de su hermana mayor que le pareció ofensivo.

Perdona, pero además tengo miedo por "el" – Dijo Xochiquétzal disculpándose con su hermana y hablando de cierta persona, pero Ayauhcihuatl sabía bien a quien se refería su hermana.

¿Te refieres a tu prometido? – Pregunto Ayauhcihuatl a su hermana.

Si, también me siento preocupada por él, no quiero perderlo en combate – Dijo Xochiquétzal que también estaba muy preocupada por Cuauhtláhuac, su verdadero amor.

No temas, ya verás que el también regresara sano y salvo de la guerra; además es lindo que ustedes se van a casar cuando esto se termine, solo ruego a Arceus el poderoso que en verdad está ya sea la última guerra contra los Iktotchi, ese es mi deseo en este momento – Dijo Ayauhcihuatl dándole ánimos a su querida hermana mayor, y también pidiendo a Arceus que esta guerra sea en definitiva la última librada contra sus enemigos comunes.

Yo también hermana, yo también tengo ese deseo en mi corazón justo ahora mismo – Dijo Xochiquétzal también teniendo el mismo deseo que su hermana menor, y en ese momento las hermanas compartieron un abrazo.

Mientras Ash, Serena y sus antepasados contemplaban la escena de las hermanas; Serena hablo con su antepasada.

Que buena hermana tenías Xochi, desearía haber tenido una hermana como la princesa Ayauhcihuatl – Dijo Serena a Xochiquétzal mencionando la relación que tenía con su hermana menor.

Si, ella era una buena persona; aunque generalmente tenía una personalidad muy fuerte desde que era pequeña, y además recuerdo que desde pequeña ella estaba mucho tiempo junto a mi padre, cosa que me daba un poco de envidia – Dijo Xochiquétzal recordando como era su hermana menor y su relación con ella.

Y créanme que mi cuñada si era algo temperamental, pero generalmente era una persona muy calmada – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac también recordando cómo es que era su cuñada Ayauhcihuatl.

¿Y exactamente qué significa Ayauhcihuatl? – Pregunto Ash esperando recibir el significado del nombre de la otra princesa.

Creo que traducido significa algo así como _"Mujer o chica de la niebla",_ mi padre la nombro así porque según me dijo el, cuando ella nació hacia niebla en Azakari y eso es una condición climática algo extraña – Dijo Xochiquétzal dando el significado exacto del nombre de su hermana y el motivo de que llamara así.

Bueno, pero justo en ese momento nadie podía conciliar el sueño esa noche en Azakari, por la tensión de un ambiente de guerra como el que viví en ese momento – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac recordando que esa noche fue muy tensa para todos en la ciudad imperial y en el resto del Imperio.

Y así lo fue, muchos guerreros Azakarianos estaban nerviosos por enfrentarse tras muchos años a las huestes del Imperio Iktotchi, entre ellos estaba Cuauhtláhuac que sabía muy bien que ya pronto se casaría con su amada Xochiquétzal, pero trataría de asegurarse de salir con vida de esta guerra que sin dudas sería la más difícil que haya enfrentado el Sagrado Imperio Azakariano hasta ahora en su historia.

De igual modo el Emperador Cuhalpopoca estaba intranquilo esa noche, temía dejar sola a su esposa y a sus amadas hijas; pero él sabía que como emperador de Azakari debía ir con sus tropas al combate y tenía que liderarlos mañana con valor, solo así pudo lograr dormir junto a su muy amada esposa, también Izelcoatzin temía por el bienestar de su esposo y de sus hijos, pero sabía que ella como la Reina de Azakari que era debía mantener la calma y estar confiando en la fuerza y el valor de los soldados del ejército imperial Azakariano.

Finalmente a la mañana siguiente, mientras el sol se comenzaba a levantar por las montañas según las costumbres de guerra de los Azakarianos, los sacerdotes comenzaron a hacer señales de humo desde los templos de la Zona Sagrada en señal de que todo el imperio ya estaba listo para la guerra. Mientras Atlanxochitl tomo la concha de guerra.

Bien hija, ya es la hora de dar la señal de que todos están listos – Dijo Chicomecoatl al ver a su hija teniendo la concha de guerra en sus manos.

Si mamá, que Arceus y los demás Pokémon Legendarios nos protejan – Dijo Atlanxochitl a su madre, mientras daba una oración y posteriormente la puso en su boca y comenzó a soplar; entonces el sonido se comenzó a escuchar por toda la ciudad. Cuando muchos guerreros comenzaron a despertarse y al momento tomaron sus armas y arreglarse para ir a la guerra, y en el Palacio también el Emperador y sus hijos igual ya habían despertado y se estaban preparando para irse con las demás tropas. Cuando Xochiquétzal también estaba despierta y estaba en el adoratorio del Palacio en oración.

Poderoso Ho-Oh! Te imploro que protejas a mi papá, a mis hermanos y a mi amado Cuauhtláhuac en esta guerra que está por comenzar el día de hoy y danos la victoria por favor, que los Iktotchi y nosotros al fin podamos vivir en paz y en armonía – Dijo Xochiquétzal rezando a Ho-Oh! Por su familia y por los guerreros azakarianos que el día de hoy pelearían. Mientras con Cuauhtláhuac que igual ya se estaba preparando para irse, también rezo.

Arceus, antes de ir a la guerra te suplico nos protejas a nosotros que iremos a pelear por el honor de nuestro imperio, pero además te ruego que me ayudes para regresar sano y salvo a los brazos de mi amada princesa y que nos podamos casar – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac que también rezo antes de irse.

Mientras también Tlahuicole se estaba preparando para ir a la guerra y para ejecutar secretamente su plan a instancias de Tlexochitl, y a las afueras de la ciudad de Azakari se estaban formando los ejércitos azakarianos para ir a enfrentar a los Iktotchi que según los informantes de campo eran aproximadamente 150,000 guerreros Iktotchi, por su parte el ejército azakariano llegaba a duras penas a los 60,000 guerreros por lo que tenían que dividirlos en tres batallones para enfrentarlos en los tres lugares donde se habían visto a las huestes del ejercito Iktotchi, en el Palacio se volvió a dar la orden de sonar la concha de guerra como señal de alerta para todos que era hora de defender la soberanía el imperio una vez más; y en primera fila Ash, Serena y sus antepasados contemplan el hecho histórico.

Jamás creí ver con mis propios ojos una acción de guerra en la antigüedad – Dijo Ash sorprendido de ver como transcurría las acciones de guerra de esa época.

A mi jamás me gusto ver eso, no creo que mi estómago resista ver tanta crueldad en una batalla – Dijo Serena preocupada mientras sentía algo de nauseas de pensar en ver sangre y cadáveres en una batalla. En eso Ash se acerca a ella.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien – Dijo Ash que se acercó a Serena y le puso las manos en sus hombros y esa sensación de sentir las manos de Ash la tranquilizo.

Gracias Ash, eres muy amable conmigo _"Por eso es que me gustas tanto"_ – Dijo Serena agradeciendo a Ash su tacto y pensando que ese era el tipo de cosas por las cuales ella estaba tan enamorada de él. Mientras con Ash tenía un pensamiento sobre Serena.

" _No sé porque, pero me siento tan bien cuando tengo a Serena tan cerca de mí, mi corazón palpita ¿Qué significara esto? No sé pero me gusta esta sensación cuando estoy con ella"_ – Pensó Ash sobre lo que pasaba cada vez que tenía a Serena tan cerca de él, y en ese momento los guerreros ya estaban formados en 3 ejércitos de 20,000 hombres cada uno y al parecer esperaban a los que serían sus comandantes en jefe.

Justo en ese tumulto de personas apareció el mismísimo Emperador Cuhalpopoca que era el supremo comandante en jefe del ejército imperial azakariano con sus hijos y demás habidos generales y capitanes de su ejército y ya estaban listos para la formación de guerra, cuando uno de los tantos soldados que ahí estaban reunidos le hablo al emperador.

¡Estamos con usted mi señor, por Azakari, por la gloria; hasta el fin! – Dijo el soldado en voz alta, y el mostraba la virtud de un guerrero azakariano listo para la batalla, y el emperador agradeció su gesto de empatía para con los demás guerreros.

¡Estamos listos para pelear y morir por nuestro imperio! ¡Gloria a nuestro emperador! – Dijo otro guerrero más que estaba muy animado para pelear. Cuando en ese momento el emperador les hablo a sus valientes guerreros.

No les mentiré hermanos míos, esta es una guerra como nunca se había visto en nuestra historia; en el pasado hemos enfrentado otras amenazas, y nuestros grandes emperadores del pasado les hicieron frente y lograron superarlo, sé que el enemigo es numeroso pero estoy seguro que cuento con todos ustedes para que hagamos frente a la amenaza que está en movimiento hacia aquí, pero nosotros nos uniremos y permaneceremos juntos ¡Y yo los liderare hacia la victoria! ¡El imperio Azakariano, prevalecerá! – Dijo el emperador Cuhalpopoca como arenga a sus guerreros, y eso elevo el ánimo de las tropas considerablemente.

¡Larga vida al imperio! – Gritaron unos soldados con bastante ánimo.

¡Que viva el emperador! ¡Larga vida al gran Cuhalpopoca! – Gritaron otros soldados más dando gloria a su emperador.

Mientras también la familia imperial azakariana estaba ahí para despedir al ejército que partiría al combate, igualmente Ash, Serena y sus antepasados estaban ahí mirando la escena.

Asombroso, sí que eran demasiados guerreros – Dijo Ash al ver la gran cantidad de guerreros azakarianos que estaban ahí reunidos a las afueras de la ciudad.

En mi vida había visto a tantos hombres reunidos y armados – Dijo Serena también al ver al ejercito azakariano. Cuando en ese momento Xochiquétzal llamo la atención de los chicos.

Miren chicos, ahí estamos Cuauhtláhuac y yo – Dijo Xochiquétzal al mirar y señalar a cierto punto, en eso los demás miraron y vieron lo que pasaba.

Al parecer tanto la princesa Xochiquétzal y Cuauhtláhuac tenían un momento muy íntimo entre los dos antes de que Cuauhtláhuac partiera al combate.

Estoy realmente preocupada, los Iktotchi están cada vez más cerca de nuestro territorio – Dijo Xochiquétzal mientras abrazaba a su prometido.

Yo también lo estoy, este sin dudas será el mayor reto al que se haya enfrentado nuestro imperio – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac con preocupación, y en ese momento el primer ejército partió a la frontera occidental del imperio.

Pero sé que tu volverás sano y salvo a mí, para que así nos podamos casar – Dijo Xochiquétzal sabiendo que ambos ya habían pactado casarse en cuando la guerra terminara.

Sí, yo me asegurare de volver con bien para poder casarnos y que al fin podamos ser felices – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a su amada Xochiquétzal que se vieron a los ojos por largo tiempo, en ese momento partió el segundo ejercito con rumbo a la frontera oriental del imperio y posteriormente se acercaron para poder darse un beso en los labios y así no se dieron cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo cuando el príncipe heredero Chimalpopoca los saco de la inspiración.

Oye Cuauhtláhuac, podrás besar a mi hermana todo lo que quieras cuando volvamos de la guerra, ya es hora de partir – Dijo Chimalpopoca llamando la atención de Cuauhtláhuac que al momento dejo de besar a Xochiquétzal y se apresuró a unirse con sus camaradas. Y al fin era la hora de partir para el emperador y sus hombres, en eso los sacerdotes le hablan al emperador.

Le deseamos mucho éxito mi señor, que el poderoso Arceus los guie en el combate y les de fuerzas para que ganen esta guerra – Dijo uno de los sacerdotes al emperador y sus tropas.

Que el guie sus macanas y sus lanzas para que derroten al enemigo – Dijo otro sacerdote.

Estaremos rezando por su bienestar y porque obtengamos la victoria – Dijo Chicomecoatl también deseando suerte a su cuñado y sus tropas.

Gracias, y les aseguro que saldremos victoriosos en esta guerra, sé que será un reto muy difícil pero alcanzaremos la victoria – Dijo el emperador Cuhalpopoca agradeciendo las palabras de los sacerdotes.

Bueno, ya es la hora padre, debemos irnos – Dijo Chimalpopoca hablándole a su padre sobre que ya era hora de partir a la batalla.

Así es padre, ya es la hora – Dijo Xiuhcóatl sabiendo que ya era la hora, en eso el general Chimalcóatl dio la orden de irse.

¡Marchen! – Ordeno en voz alta el general azakariano a los soldados que comenzaron a moverse para el sur. Mientras los guerreros se estaban yendo, la Reina Izelcoatzin llamo a su marido.

¡Cuhalpopoca! – Dijo Izelcoatzin llamando a su marido y este al oírla fue con ella.

¿Si mi señora? – Dijo Cuhalpopoca que se puso al frente de su amada esposa, en ese momento ella se llevó sus manos al cuello y tomo un collar que ella tenía y curiosamente ese collar era de su fallecida hermana Aquetzalli, posteriormente ella se lo puso, cuando Serena hablo.

¿Y ese collar? – Pregunto Serena al ver lo que pasaba.

Era posesión de mi difunta tía Aquetzalli, mi madre lo tuvo todo ese tiempo usándolo, ese día se lo dio a mi padre como amuleto de buena suerte – Dijo Xochiquétzal revelando lo que era ese collar, en eso Cuauhtláhuac hablo.

Y así marchamos, por nuestras familias, por nuestra ciudad, por el honor, por nuestra libertad, por Azakari marchamos – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac recordando el deber de un azakariano en el campo de batalla.

Bien, es la hora de ir al campo donde se librara la batalla, vamos – Dijo Xochiquétzal a Ash y Serena que siguieron al ejército que marcho valientemente para pelear contra los invasores Iktotchi.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Título: Amourshipping – Un amor a través del tiempo (Remake)

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, aventura, drama

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena se encuentran en la excavación de unas ruinas antiguas en Kalos; y encuentran un mural de dos jóvenes que se parecen mucho a ellos. Y aprenden que tal vez ellos serían una reencarnación de ambos, y aprenden una leyenda de amor relacionada con ellos y sus ancestros.

\- Capítulo X: La Leyenda de los Enamorados (Parte IV).

Ahora finalmente los ejércitos azakarianos ya han partido para confrontar a los invasores del Imperio Iktochi, mientras Ash, Serena y sus ancestros los siguen para ser testigos en primera fila del gran poder militar del que presumían los azakarianos…

Por el camino al campo de batalla donde se enfrentarían a los enemigos, los guerreros azakarianos conversaban entre si sobre como combatirían a tan osados y obstinados enemigos como lo eran los Iktotchi; por su parte Cuauhtláhuac no dejaba de pensar en su amada Xochiquétzal.

Mi amada Xochi, aunque no estas físicamente, te siento cerca de mí y eso me inspira a pelear con toda mi fuerza – Pensó Cuauhtláhuac mientras recordaba el motivo por el que lo hacía. Y en ese momento el príncipe Xiuhcóatl le hablo a su padre.

Padre, me pregunto ¿Cómo le ira al resto de los ejércitos? ¿Estarán bien? – Pregunto el príncipe Xiuhcóatl a su padre por la situación de los otros ejércitos azakarianos.

Te confianza hijo, nuestros demás hermanos están esforzándose por que sobrevivamos esta guerra, ten confianza en ti mismo – Dijo el emperador Cuhalpopoca muy sabiamente a su hijo menor. Cuando en ese momento uno de los guerreros al parecer vio algo.

¡Mi señor! ¡Veo algo en el horizonte! Y al parecer son guerreros – Dijo uno de los soldados azakarianos al ver a un grupo de soldados no identificados y eso puso alerta al ejercito azakariano, mientras el emperador se preparó para lo peor. Ash, Serena y sus ancestros miraban lo que podría pasar, una posible primera batalla contra lo que parecían ser aliados de los Iktotchi.

¿Acaso ya va a empezar la batalla? – Pregunto Ash al ver lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante.

Tan rápido ya se encontraron con el ejercito de los Iktotchi ¿Ya los descubrieron? – Dijo Serena también al ver que los azakarianos tomaron posiciones defensivas y preocupada de que la batalla ya fuera a iniciar, pero Xochiquétzal los calmo.

Tranquilos, solo fue un error de avistamiento – Dijo Xochiquétzal sabiendo bien lo que había pasado ese día.

Si, además recuerden el Sacro Imperio Azakariano, también tenía a multitud de aliados, por lo que no estuvimos nosotros solos en esa gran guerra contra los Iktotchi – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac a Ash y Serena, y justo en ese momento el líder del bando se presentó ante el emperador Cuhalpopoca.

Baja las armas emperador de Azakari, hemos venido a ayudarlo en su cruzada contra los Iktotchi – Dijo el líder de los guerreros, que fueron identificados como la etnia de los Arkanianos, y el emperador reconoce al líder.

¡Toqui Michimalonco! ¡Que agradable sorpresa! – Dijo Cuhalpopoca recibiendo con alegría a tan inesperado aliado y como era la costumbre de Azakari, debían darse un abrazo.

Una mañana de sorpresas mi señor, en nombre de las tribus de la etnia Arkaniana; hemos venido a unirnos a tu fuerza militar y juntos vencer de una vez por todas a los Iktotchi – Dijo Michimalonco presentándose como aliado para la guerra contra los Iktotchi.

Si están buscando sangre, sean bienvenidos – Dijo el Emperador dando la bienvenida a tan valioso aliado. Y en ese momento otro contingente de guerreros de otra nación apareció.

Sera un honor pelear a su lado, noble emperador – Dijo Michimalonco aceptando el pelear al lado de los Azakarianos.

Estos guerreros iban ataviados con taparrabos o pantalones de lana, algunos de ellos calvos o peinado tipo mohawk, armados con hachas tipo tomahawk de bronce, lanzas y mazas; era la tribu Zorakiana, y su líder también se presentó al Emperador Cuhalpopoca.

¡Emperador Cuhalpopoca! ¡Yo, Hiawatha; jefe supremo de las tribus Zorakiranas, he venido a unirme a tu noble causa y detener la invasión de los Iktotchi! ¡Le aseguro gran señor, que le seremos útiles en esta guerra! – Dijo el jefe Hiawatha presentándose a Cuhalpopoca y también uniéndose al ejercito Azakariano. Mientras todos miran lo que pasaba.

Sí que tenían aliados, sin dudas esos Iktotchi se llevaran una sorpresa cuando se enfrenten a los Azakarianos – Dijo Ash sorprendido de ver a los aliados de los Azakarianos.

Y aun les faltaba a otros bandos para que se le unieran a la batalla – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac recordando bien lo que paso ese día; y efectivamente habían llegado otros dos contingentes de aliados de Azakari; eran los Kratokan y los Nahuayos que también asistieron puntuales a la cita de combatir a los invasores Iktotchi. Después de la reunión del ejército partieron sin más pausas hacia donde habían sido vistos los Iktotchi; Ash, Serena y sus ancestros les seguían el paso

Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de Azakari, la princesa Xochiquétzal estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada por lo que fuera a ocurrir, sin dudas tenía miedo de que no solo perdieran la guerra, sino también perder a la gente que amaba, y así estaba todo el tiempo ya sea mientras almorzaba, cuando estaba con su Fennekin y su Eevee o cuando estaba junto a la fuente principal del Palacio. Mientras en su habitación estaba tumbada en su cama pensando que pasaría cuando Xochiyotl y Citlaxochitl aparecieron.

¿Se encuentra bien princesa? La veo preocupada – Pregunto Xochiyotl al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Xochiquétzal, entonces la princesa le respondió.

Si, la verdad me siento algo insegura por esta guerra; no dudo del potencial de los guerreros pero los Iktotchi son numerosos y temo que algo pase – Dijo Xochiquétzal sincerándose con las sirvientas de su madre y pensando en el bienestar de todos los guerreros. Mientras a Citlaxochitl se le ocurrió una idea.

Ya se majestad; ¿Por qué no va a ver a su prima? ella podría ayudarla a ver lo que pasa en la guerra con alguno de sus hechizos y así está más tranquila – Dijo Citlaxochitl dándole la idea a Xochiquétzal que le pareció buenísima.

Si, tienen razón; gracias por la idea – Dijo Xochiquétzal agradeciendo la idea de las sirvientas.

Ahora con su permiso, nos retiramos – Dijo Xochiyotl a la princesa, mientras junto a su hermana salían de la habitación.

Mientras volviendo con los ejércitos Azakarianos siguieron avanzando hacia donde creían que estaban los Iktotchi y junto a sus aliados marcharon para ese lugar, mientras Ash, Serena y sus antepasados les seguían el paso.

Vaya ahora parecen ser un grupo más numeroso y poderoso que antes, sin dudas los Iktotchi no se esperaran esta estrategia de los Azakarianos y sus aliados – Dijo Ash sorprendido de que el número de soldados aumentara y teniendo esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente para derrotar a los Iktotchi.

Espero que sean suficientes para derrotar a los Iktotchi, pero aun así no me gustan las guerras – Dijo Serena también esperando que los guerreros fueran suficientes para vencer a los Iktotchi y sabiendo que no le gustan las guerras.

A mí tampoco me gustaron las guerras, pero eran parte de nuestra sociedad y creo que eran necesarias para nuestra supervivencia – Dijo Xochiquétzal recordando que a ella tampoco le gustaba tener que oír lo de una guerra, pero sabiendo que eran parte de la sociedad Azakariana.

Si, nosotros como sociedad guerrera debíamos entrenar como desde los 7 años y como a los 14 o 15 años, si pasabas bien el entrenamiento ya formabas parte del ejército y era todo un honor ser parte de él y como prueba de nuestra lealtad y que estábamos listos para ir a combatir nos tatuaban el Rayquaza negro, en homenaje al clan del mismo nombre; que fueron los mejores guerreros de la época Pre-Azakariana – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac recordando cómo era el entrenamiento militar de los azakarianos y el motivo del porque el tatuaje del Rayquaza negro. Sin dudas Ash estaba impresionado de la explicación.

Eso es increíble, pero nunca me has dicho si en su época hacían batallas Pokémon como las de nuestro mundo – Dijo Ash esperando respuesta alguna a lo que quería saber de eso, y la tuvo.

Si, había batallas de Pokémon en la antigüedad. Pero no como las que hacen en su tiempo, el modo de hacerlas era siempre para resolver cierto conflicto entre los dueños de los Pokémon – Dijo Xochiquétzal explicando que si habían batallas Pokémon en la antigüedad, pero no como las hacían en el tiempo de Ash y Serena, sino que tenían otro significado.

No sabía que eran de ese modo antes, suenan a que eran más difíciles – Dijo Ash al entender lo que eran las batallas de Pokémon en la antigüedad.

Pero ya después cambiaron al modo en que ustedes las conocen, y fueron más divertidas para todos – Dijo Xochiquétzal recordando como las batallas cambiaron al modo en que Ash y Serena las recordaron.

Y justo en ese momento, llego un mensajero o Pochteca con una información de vitalidad, y era que los Iktotchi ya venían y que los demás ejércitos ya estaban en combate contra las hordas Iktotchi y que un cuarto batallón marchaba en esos momento para la Ciudad Imperial; pero Cuhalpopoca había previsto esa jugada de los Iktotchi y despacho un ejército más al mando de su hermana Xiuhcuetzin, mientras aquí ordeno levantar el campamento militar Azakariano y después los Azakarianos y sus aliados almorzaron las provisiones que trajeron para comer, en esos momentos muchos hablaban sobre como pelearían y a cuantos de los Iktotchi y sus aliados matarían en las batallas.

En esos momentos el Emperador Cuhalpopoca, sus hijos, sus generales y los jefes aliados estaban planificando su estrategia para el combate, y todos estaban de acuerdo en la estrategia, después se unieron al almuerzo de sus tropas.

Mi señor, estaremos esperando la señal de ataque y en ese momento…los Iktotchi serán aplastados – Dijo Michimalonco sabiendo cual era el plan de batalla.

Sí, pero esperemos que no pase lo que creo que pasara – Dijo el general que representaba al ejercito Kratokan.

Tranquilo general Curicaveri, además no creo que los Iktotchi sean tan arriesgados para lanzar a sus 150,000 tropas más sus aliados todos a la vez contra nosotros – Dijo con mucha calma el general Nahuayo Cocijoeza.

Pero por si las dudas estaremos esperando por nuestra oportunidad de masacrar a los Iktotchi, y de ser necesario caeremos con honor – Dijo Hiawatha sonando con mucho valor aun sabiendo que quizás ahí encontraría la muerte en combate.

Les aseguro que pelearemos con honor y valentía; pero recuerden aliados míos pase lo que pase, pelearemos con toda nuestra fuerza – Dijo el Emperador Cuhalpopoca hablando de forma alentadora a sus aliados, cuando en ese momento llego otro Pochteca.

¡Emperador! ¡Emperador! – Dijo el Pochteca que venía agitado después de haber corrido.

¿Qué sucede Pochteca? – Pregunto el Emperador Cuhalpopoca al ver la llegada del Pochteca, y este le dio un mensaje urgente.

¡Mi señor! ¡Los Iktotchi…ya vienen! Saben que estas aquí y vienen para darte batalla – Dijo el Pochteca dando el mensaje al Emperador y en ese momento él sabía que era la hora de la acción.

Compañeros, ya es el momento; preparen a sus tropas, quédense en sus posiciones y cuando escuchen la señal entraran en el campo de batalla – Dijo el Emperador Cuhalpopoca avisando lo que tenían que hacer los lideres aliados y preparándose para la llegada de los Iktotchi.

Mientras nuestros protagonistas vieron como todos estaban movilizándose para el combate inminente y hablaron.

¿Qué sucede princesa? – Pregunto Ash al ver lo que pasaba con el ejército Azakariano.

Ya es la hora, los Iktotchi vienen para el combate – Dijo Xochiquétzal sabiendo lo que ya estaba pasando en ese momento.

Oh Arceus; creo que no podrá resistir ver esa batalla – Dijo Serena sintiendo nauseas en el estómago por lo que iba a ver.

Calma Serena, todo estará bien – Dijo Ash poniéndole la mano en el hombro y asegurándole que todo estaría bien, mientras ella lo miraba algo sonrojada.

Ash… - Dijo Serena al ver a Ash como la calmaba.

De vuelta en Azakari, la princesa Xochiquétzal siguiendo el consejo de las sirvientas de su madre fue a ver a su prima, la maga Atlanxochitl para que le mostrara como se desarrollaría el combate y finalmente llego a la casa donde ella vivía y fue recibida por ella.

Prima Xochi ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Atlanxochitl al ver a su prima afuera de su casa.

Pues vine a pedirte un favor – Dijo Xochiquétzal a su prima.

Seguro, pero anda pasa – Dijo Atlanxochitl invitando a pasar a su prima a la casa y ella entra y toma asiento en un pequeño sillón, cuando su prima le ofreció algo de chocolate para beber.

Muchas gracias – Dijo Xochiquétzal tomando la copa de chocolate y bebiendo un poco.

Y bien ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti prima? – Pregunto Atlanxochitl sobre la razón de la visita de su querida prima. Después Xochiquétzal dejo la copa de chocolate y fue al grano.

Necesito tus habilidades como maga, para ver cómo será el combate del ejército liderado por mi padre y además quiero asegurarme que mi prometido este bien – Dijo Xochiquétzal dando razón de su visita a su prima.

Si, puedo hacer eso; tengo un hechizo en el que puedo usar el agua y a través de ella podremos ver lo que pasa en tiempo real – Dijo Atlanxochitl revelando que ella si podía hacer tal hechizo, lo cual calmo a la princesa.

¿Enserio? ¿Puedes hacerlo? – Pregunto Xochiquétzal con mucha emoción a su prima.

Sí, claro que puedo hacerlo, pero antes necesito el permiso de Arceus para que pueda hacer el hechizo – Dijo Atlanxochitl revelando que puede hacer dicho hechizo a su prima, pero antes como lo hacen todos los magos, adivinos y sacerdotes azakarianos le pidió permiso a Arceus para hacerlo, mientras ella quedo en un estado de trance para comunicarse con él.

Regresando al campo de batalla, mientras esperaban a que los enemigos llegaran para la batalla que se iba a librar el Emperador Cuhalpopoca estaba pensativo, cuando Cuauhtláhuac apareció para hablarle.

Mi señor – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac acercándose al emperador que noto su presencia.

Cuauhtláhuac ¿Estas ansioso de pelear? Los Iktotchi están cada vez más cerca – Pregunto el Emperador Cuhalpopoca a su futuro yerno sobre el inminente ataque de los Iktotchi.

Así es, mi sangre hierve de querer pelear con ellos, pero me preguntaba cómo es que hare para pelear con todas mis fuerzas ¿Usted sabe esa respuesta? – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac con ganas de combatir, y teniendo dudas si hay motivos para pelear con pasión en combate, entonces el Emperador del responder.

Solo recuerda el motivo por el cual peleas el día de hoy, eso es lo que avivara el fuego que llevas dentro para pelear por lo que más amas, eso es lo que nos da motivación para el combate – Dijo el Emperador revelándole a Cuauhtláhuac lo que se necesitaba para pelear con mucho entusiasmo. Mientras a la distancia Ash y Serena junto a sus antepasados contemplaban la escena.

Siempre fue muy sabio, sin dudas por su sabiduría, inteligencia, carisma, piedad, justicia, compasión, bondad y misericordia para con todos fue un Emperador muy venerado, amado y respetado no solo por nosotros, sino por sus aliados y hasta sus enemigos – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac recordando las grandiosas cualidades que tenía el Emperador Cuhalpopoca, como solía ser el Emperador.

Además a eso le agregaría que fue un buen hijo, hermano, primo, esposo, padre, tío, abuelo y el mejor ser humano que podrías haber conocido en tu vida. Como ame mucho a mi padre, el irradiaba cierta luz y paz con solo verlo y oírlo hablar – Dijo Xochiquétzal recordando el buen ser humano que fue su padre y como lo quería demasiado.

Si por lo visto fue un buen gobernante, de los que ya casi no hay – Dijo Ash reconociendo al Emperador.

Si, este es el vivo ejemplo de lo que era un "Verdadero Rey de Kalos" – Dijo Serena reconociendo al gran Emperador, pero en ese momento comenzó a temblar la tierra, cosa que alerto tanto a nuestros protagonistas y a los guerreros que lo notaron.

¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Ash al sentir la tierra temblar bajo sus pies.

¿Está temblando? – Pregunto Serena al también sentir el sismo, pero en ese momento lo supieron.

No es un terremoto – Dijo Xochiquétzal sabiendo bien lo que era en realidad.

¿Entonces qué es? – Pregunto Ash a Xochiquétzal y a Cuauhtláhuac sobre lo que era en verdad, y tuvo respuesta.

Formación de batalla – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac revelándoles que en realidad era las huestes del ejercito Iktotchi estaban cerca y por lo visto eran demasiados. Mientras el Emperador lo noto.

Bien, los Iktotchi han llegado a nuestra posición; ya es la hora del combate – Dijo el Emperador Cuhalpopoca sabiendo que los Iktotchi ya estaban cerca de ellos y sabiendo que ya era la hora del combate.

Si mi señor, ya es la hora del combate y juro que voy a pelear hasta mis últimas fuerzas por el bien del Sacro Imperio Azakariano y por el bienestar de Xochiquétzal, que es el amor de mi vida – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac con mucho ánimo para pelear por su patria y por su amada Xochiquétzal.

Bien, vamos es la hora del combate – Dijo el Emperador que en ese momento sonó la concha de guerra Azakariana para irse a formación en medio de un paso entre dos montañas y de acuerdo a la estrategia Azakariana ahí contendrían a los Iktotchi.

Miren esa es la formación de falange – Dijo Xochiquétzal reconociendo una de las tantas formaciones de batalla del ejercito Azakariano.

Si, ya es la hora de uno de los mayores combates de nuestra historia – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac viendo y recordando como estuvo en ese combate ese día.

Volviendo con Atlanxochitl y Xochiquétzal, había terminado el trance de Atlanxochitl y consiguió el permiso de Arceus para hacer el hechizo del agua.

Ya puedo hacerlo, ven vamos a la fuente del augurio – Dijo Atlanxochitl que salió del trance y fue con su prima a la fuente y justo ahí ella hizo el hechizo de la fuente, donde ahí se vio que el ejército del Emperador Cuhalpopoca estaba formado para el combate.

Ahí están mi Papá, mis hermanos y Cuauhtláhuac; cielos estoy nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar – Dijo la princesa Xochiquétzal con cierta preocupación por sus seres queridos que estaban ahí listos para el combate.

Tranquila ellos estarán bien, solo confía en Arceus que todo saldrá bien en esta batalla – Dijo Atlanxochitl a su prima para que mantuviera la calma en ese momento.

Y justo en ese momento la primera oleada de guerreros Iktotchi estaban avanzando hacia los Azakarianos, que se mantenían en su posición, fácilmente era un grupo de 6,000 Iktotchi los que atacaban en ese primer momento. Y todos estaban en sus posiciones para el inicio de la batalla, sin dudas sería una carnicería de hombres ese día, mientras valientemente el Emperador Cuhalpopoca estaba arengando a sus tropas al combate.

Muy bien hermanos míos, ha llegado la hora ¡Aquí es donde los enfrentaremos! ¡Llego el momento de pelear! ¡Aquí es donde ellos caerán! – Dijo el Emperador con calma al ver venir a los Iktotchi, y el sin miedo animo a las tropas, mientras el General Chimalcóatl que estaba a su lado también arengo al combate.

¡Gánense su escudo, muchachos! – Dijo Chimalcóatl con voz alta a los guerreros mientras alzaba su escudo.

¡Au! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los guerreros azakarianos en respuesta al general, mientras alzaban sus escudos en alto también.

Recuerden este día hermanos, pues nos pertenecerá por toda la eternidad – Dijo el Emperador ya preparado para la acción de combate, en ese momento un capitán Iktotchi les dio el ultimátum a los azakarianos.

¡Azakarianos! ¡Entreguen todas sus armas! – Dijo el capitán Iktotchi esperando que los azakarianos respondieran, mientras hubo un breve periodo de silencio, hasta que una lanza Tepoztopilli que fue lanzada desde el batallón azakariano, le dio y lo asesino a la vista de los soldados Iktotchi. Los azakarianos ya estaban listos.

¡Iktotchi! – Grito el Emperador Cuhalpopoca a los Iktotchi, y en ese momento los Azakarianos se pusieron en posición defensiva, y mientras ponían sus escudos de frente con sus lanzas Tepoztopilli de frente – ¡Vengan por ellas! – Dijo el Emperador Cuhalpopoca retando a los Iktotchi a que vinieran a atacar.

Y el Emperador lo consiguió, en ese momento los soldados Iktotchi fueron directo a los Azakarianos dando fuertes gritos de guerra, mientras Ash, Serena y sus antepasados contemplaban la escena.

Ya empezó chicos, los Iktotchi venían hacia nosotros, sin dudas estaba emocionado de que finalmente pondría mi entrenamiento a prueba – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac viendo la escena de la batalla, y recordando cómo se sentía en ese momento.

Increíble, todos esos guerreros van a combatir – Dijo Ash impactado de ver a toda esa cantidad de soldados reunidos en combate.

No puedo ver esto – Dijo Serena tapándose sus ojos al ver la escena horrible que iba a suceder.

Calma Serena, es solo un recuerdo, además te prometo que no te pasara nada malo – Dijo Ash que tranquilizo a Serena, mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos.

En ese momento vieron más de cerca a los Iktotchi, cuando el Príncipe Chimalpopoca se puso alerta.

¡Quietos! – Dijo el Príncipe Chimalpopoca al ver venía a la masa de guerreros Iktotchi.

¡No cedan jamás! ¡Pero arrebátenles todo! – Dijo el Emperador Cuhalpopoca mientras los Iktotchi se acercaban más y más.

¡Resistan! – Dijo el General Chimalcóatl al ver a solo unos pocos metros de distancia entre ellos y los Iktotchi. Y en Azakari la Princesa Xochiquétzal vio con preocupación y jadeo al ver como el ejército Iktotchi choco contra los escudos del ejercito azakariano, mientras ellos retrocedían.

Y si los Iktotchi trataban de romper la sólida defensa del ejército Azakariano, pero los Azakarianos resistían el empuje del ejercito Iktotchi

¡Carguen! – Dijo el General Chimalcóatl a los guerreros que trataron de empujar a los Iktotchi con sus escudos, pero ellos empujaban más contra los Azakarianos.

¡¿Es lo mejor que pueden hacer!? – Pregunto un guerrero Azakariano que estaba en primera fila mientras empujaba a los Iktotchi y desafiándolos.

¡Empujen! ¡Empujen! – Dijo Mallinatzin que también estaba arengando a sus demás compañeros a seguir pelando con los Iktotchi, en ese momento una lanza Iktotchi hirió en el brazo al General Chimalcóatl que en ese instante mato al que lo hizo con su Tepoztopilli.

¡Ahora! – Dijo el Príncipe Xiuhcóatl a todos los azakarianos, en ese momento ellos resistieron para después empujar a los Iktotchi con sus escudos y es en ese momento que con sus Tepoztopillis comenzaron a matar a los primeros Iktotchi, mientras caian al frente de las tropas azakarianas.

¡Carguen! – Dijo el Príncipe Chimalpopoca y de nuevo los azakarianos volvieron a empujar a los Iktotchi con sus escudos, mientras las bajas del enemigo continuaban; para proteger a los azakarianos que estaban en posición baja, los de la línea trasera los protegieron con sus escudos mientras acababan con los enemigos, mientras Ash y Serena contemplaban la carnicería.

Por Arceus…jamás había visto algo así en mi vida, es terrible – Dijo Ash impresionado por la magnitud de la batalla y viendo la cantidad de muertos.

No puedo ver eso, es horrible – Dijo Serena con horror al ver lo que estaba pasando, mientras se tapaba los ojos y acurrucándose en Ash. Mientras los azakarianos empezaron a tomar la ventaja y avanzaron, haciendo que los Iktotchi comenzaran a retroceder.

¡Sin prisioneros! – Grito el General Chimalcóatl, animando a las tropas a pelar con gran fuerza.

¡Au! – Dijeron los soldados en respuesta.

¡No tengan piedad! – También el Emperador Cuhalpopoca que les dio aún más moral a las tropas.

¡Au! – Dijeron los soldados más fuertes en respuesta a la llamada de su Emperador en combate.

En ese momento el Emperador Cuhalpopoca, se movía majestuoso en el campo de batalla mientras iba acabando a los Iktotchi que se le ponían de frente con su Tepoztopilli o derribándolos con un golpe de su Chimalli; en ese momento el Emperador lanzo su lanza al enemigo, mientras tomaba su Macuahuitl para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con el oponente y del mismo modo sus tropas acabaron con el resto de los Iktotchi, mientras el primer ataque era victoria para los azakarianos.

Excelente inicio mi señor ¡Au! – Dijo el General Chimalcóatl elogiando el buen inicio del ejercito azakariano, mientras alzaba su escudo en alto a los demás guerreros.

¡Au! – Dijeron los demás guerreros azakarianos celebrando su primera victoria en batalla.

Mientras Ash y Serena volvieron a ver el campo de batalla, y vieron que la batalla había llegado a su fin, mientras veían los cadáveres de los Iktotchi y que los Azakarianos no habían sufrido baja alguna, y después vieron como otro contingente de Iktotchi venia, pero no estaban armados.

Oye Cuauhtláhuac, ahí vienen más Iktotchi ¿También los mataron? – Pregunto Ash a su ancestro sobre la suerte de los demás Iktotchi que venían.

No, ellos solo venían a recoger los cadáveres de sus muertos y nuestro Emperador dijo que a ellos no teníamos que atacar, debíamos dejar que ellos se llevaran a sus muertos para que fueran llorados por su gente – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac explicando cual era la labor de los Iktotchi que cargaban los cadáveres de sus soldados muertos en carretas, mientras Serena se sentía mal al ver tanta sangre, cadáveres y partes de cuerpos esparcidas por ahí.

Creo…que quiero…vomitar – Dijo Serena al ver tales escenas, y sintiendo asco, pero su antepasada la calmo.

Tranquila Serena solo es un recuerdo, todo estará bien – Dijo Xochiquétzal tratando de confortar a Serena, pero ella aún se sentía mal.

Pero el ver esto me hace sentir miedo, no creo poder seguir viendo esto – Dijo Serena totalmente asustada de ver lo horrores de una batalla, en ese momento la princesa hablo seriamente con ella.

Serena, entiendo que jamás hayas visto antes eso en tu vida; pero debes entender que tienes que dejar de ser tímida, sino nunca alcanzaras lo que mas quieres; y te he visto como haces y prácticas para ser una Pokémon Performer y créeme que lo haces bien, solo te falta dejar tu timidez, solo así podrás cumplir tus sueños – Dijo la princesa Xochiquétzal diciéndole a Serena lo que le faltaba para ser la mejor y ella lo comprendió.

Tienes razón Xochi, tengo que cambiar mi forma de pensar, solo así podre tener lo que mi corazón anhela – Dijo Serena entendiendo lo que su antepasada le decía a ella, y viendo a Ash.

Mientras en el campo de batalla, los Iktotchi recogían los cadáveres de los suyos, para después regresar a Iridonia donde les darían sus funerales. Pero mientras en otros campos de batalla seguían la contienda; los Iktotochi repentinamente se estaban retirando de ahí, dejando a los demás Generales Azakarianos desconcertados de ver lo que pasaba. Pero aun así lo consideraron una victoria.

Volviendo a donde estaba la fuerza militar del Emperador Cuhalpopoca, estaban comiendo mientras esperaban al enemigo y en ese momento llego un mensajero del bando enemigo y hablo con el Emperador; quería que él se rindiera y que los Iktotchi habitaran cerca de las tierras ya conquistadas, pero el Emperador sabiamente se negó y trato de buscar una solución más pacífica. Pero el mensajero se fue molesto al ver que no convenció al Emperador. Unas horas después, un espía del ejercito Azakariano le informo que los demás ejércitos Iktotchi habían sido vencidos, pero se estaban juntando en una sola fuerza militar y que estaban avanzando a su posición. En ese momento el Emperador se preparó y le ordeno que les avisaran a sus aliados que se prepararan para la batalla final.

Y así finalmente, después de un par de horas los ejércitos Iktotchi ya se encontraban reunidos y listos para darle el golpe de gracia a Azakari y era el matar al Emperador Cuhalpopoca y sus herederos. Al frente de las tropas Iktotchi estaban unos guerreros de armadura color dorada; eral la elite del ejército Iktotchi y estaban listos para darles pelea, mientras el Emperador y sus tropas se prepararon.

Bien hermanos, prepárense para la gloria, sin dudas esta será la máxima batalla y espero que demos lo mejor por nuestro Imperio y por nuestras familias – Dijo el Emperador Cuhalpopoca al ver a las tropas Iktotchi que ahí estaban listos para enfrentarlos. Mientras Ash y Serena veían al grueso del ejercito Iktotchi.

Por Arceus, son demasiados; esta será una batalla aún más sangrienta que la anterior, solo espero que el Emperador sepa lo que hace – Dijo Ash al ver a los numerosos guerreros Iktotchi frente al ejercito Azakariano

Yo también espero eso Ash, será una masacre aun mayor a la que vimos – Dijo Serena viendo a los combatientes y sabiendo que esta sería una batalla aún mayor.

Si esta será una batalla aún más grande que la pasada – Dijo Cuauhtláhuac recordando cómo fue esa batalla.

Mientras en Azakari la princesa Xochiquétzal y su prima se impactaron al ver al gran número de Iktotchi que atacarían.

¡Por el nombre de Arceus! – Dijo Atlanxochitl al ver al gran número de Iktotchi, eso preocupo a la princesa.

¿Qué pasa Atlanxochitl? ¿Qué has visto? – Pregunto la Princesa Xochiquétzal al ver la expresión de preocupación de su prima.

Los Iktotchi…se han juntado todos los ejércitos y ahora se van a enfrentar a mi tío y sus hombres…espero que no les pase nada – Dijo Atlanxochitl viendo a través de la fuente, mientras ella esperaba que nada malo pasara.

Papá…hermanos…Cuauhtláhuac no se dejen vencer, yo se que pueden derrotarlos – Dijo la Princesa al ver a su amada familia y su prometido antes del ataque Iktotchi.

Y en ese momento el capitán Iktotchi al mando de las tropas de elite, espero un momento y después se lanzó al ataque.

De acuerdo guerreros es la hora de que acabemos con ellos – Dijo el capitán Iktotchi, preparándose para el ataque, mientras los Azakarianos se prepararon para defenderse.

Bien hermanos míos; es la hora de nuestra máxima prueba, prepárense y carguemos con todo al combate – Dijo el Emperador Cuhalpopoca preparándose para el combate final, y en eso hubo una larga espera, cuando los Iktotchi fueron los primeros en atacar.

Listos… ¡Qu'utiya! – Dijo el capitán Iktotchi cargando a la batalla con los demás guerreros dorados, que lo siguieron.

¡Aytippe! – Dijeron todos los Iktotchi siguiendo al combate a su capitán mientras cargaban directo a los Azakarianos, que también ya estaban listos para el combate.

Bien aquí vienen, prepárense para el combate – Dijo el Emperador Cuhalpopoca esperando mientras los Iktotchi se acercaban, y cuando estaban a la distancia perfecta era el momento indicado - ¡Por la gloria de Azakari! ¡Zabbeo! – Dijo el Emperador Cuhalpopoca cargando directo y sin temor cargando a la batalla, mientras los demás estaban también listos.

¡Bajunki! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto el General Chimalcóatl, los príncipes y los demás guerreros cargando también a la batalla final.

Mientras Ash, Serena y sus antepasados veían como chocaron ambos bandos militares y viendo cómo se daban las primeras bajas en el ejército Azakariano, pero ellos caían con honor. En esos momentos el Emperador Cuhalpopoca y su fiel General luchaban codo a codo.

Cuauhtláhuac por su parte se encargó el solo de unos cuantos soldados Iktotchi, mientras se preparaba para luchar con más de ellos, no vio que desde unos arbustos del lugar; Tlahuicole, su rival estaba listo para eliminarlo, mientras preparaba su arco y flechas, las cuales estaban impregnadas de veneno de Pokémon.

Bien, es la hora, esta es mi oportunidad y no la voy a desaprovechar – Dijo Tlahuicole mientras veía directo a Cuauhtláhuac que luchaba con valor a los enemigos Iktotchi, y en ese momento se dispuso a acabar con el de una buena vez – Lo siento, no quería que esto terminara así, eras mi mejor amigo, pero al robarme a la mujer que quería hemos tenido que llegar a esto, espero me perdones un día – Dijo Tlahuicole apuntando su arco directo a Cuauhtláhuac y con un suave movimiento de su mano, soltó la flecha que fue directo a Cuauhtláhuac que no vio que venía hacia él.

Continuara…


End file.
